Du loup et du chaperon rouge, Of W & RRH
by Sombrelune
Summary: Une histoire dédiée à Tom McNair -et Hal... parce qu'ils le valent bien ! Une étrange fille bouleverse le monde de Being Human. Ou bien lui apporte des réponses ? - "Of Wolf and Red riding hood" : a story dedicated to Tom McNair -and Hal... 'cos they worth it ! A strange girl messes up Being Human's world. Or fixes it ?
1. Chapter 1

**Du loup et du chaperon rouge / Of wolf and red riding hood  
><strong>

_Pour Tom_

* * *

><p>"A kiss may ruin a human life."<em> A Woman of No Importance<em>/ "Un baiser peut ruiner une vie humaine."_ Une Femme sans importance  
><em>

"A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her."_ The Picture of Dorian Gray_/ "Un homme peut être heureux avec n'importe quelle femme aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aime pas."_ Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

« Apportes-en un autre, petit !

_ Tout de suite, chef ! »

Il y avait pas mal de monde pour un mercredi soir. Ça sentait bizarrement déjà la fin de la semaine, et avec le retour du printemps, les gens avaient davantage envie de sortir de chez eux, de faire la fête, et de rentrer tard.

C'était bon pour le commerce. Le patron était content. Il souriait tant que son visage, à la peau parcheminée, habituellement blême, marqué par la fatigue et les soucis, était devenu rose d'abord, puis franchement rouge, à mesure que la soirée avançait. Alors qu'il débattait bruyamment de sport, de politique ou de vie conjugale derrière son comptoir, ou attablé avec d'autres, ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes. Il transpirait. Tout le monde transpirait. Quelques verres avec les clients avaient aidé, aussi. Il faut dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'offrir des coups à boire par-ci par-là. Il avait l'air vraiment joyeux. Peut-être parce que sa femme était partie se coucher tôt aussi, leur laissant fermer la boutique quand ce serait le moment et que les clients voudraient bien dégager le plancher, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver de sitôt vu qu'il n'était encore que…

« Que 22h07 ! », souffla Tom en jetant un regard à la vieille horloge accrochée au mur du fond.

Elle était énorme. En une fraction de seconde, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, et parce que la pendule se trouvait dans la pénombre, l'émail blanc et luisant du cadran cerclé d'argent qui réverbérait la lumière des plafonniers lui évoqua une lune ronde. Une lune pleine. C'était une illusion, mais elle était fascinante pour lui. A chaque fois.

Soupirant, il se frotta les yeux, essuya rapidement un verre, jeta le torchon sur son épaule.

« Il vient ce whisky ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de décevoir les clients. Plus il y en avait, plus ils laissaient des pourboires. Et ça, c'était bon pour lui.

« Voilà, chef. »

Il slaloma entre les tables, posa le petit verre plein à la place du précédent.

« Y en a un peu plus que la première fois », sourit-il.

Une bouche aux dents noircies par le tabac et les ans lui rendit son sourire.

« T'es un bon p'tit gars, Tom. P't'être bien le meilleur p'tit gars du monde, même ! Je penserai à toi au moment de l'addition… si j'pense encore ! »

Le vieil homme partit d'un grand rire caverneux qui s'acheva en une quinte de toux à faire peur.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas peur, et il comprenait l'humour de Syd. Le vieux mécano aimait la vie plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé, et elle était en train de le quitter. Il buvait une retraite qu'il ne prendrait jamais, même s'il ne lui restait que 2 ou 3 ans à tirer, et qu'il n'avait fait que ça, depuis ses quatorze ans, travailler. L'existence peut-être sacrément chienne parfois… Syd aurait mérité mieux. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, au fond. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Et il s'était doucement laissé dévorer par sa solitude. Il répétait à l'occasion qu'au moins personne ne le pleurerait et que c'était bien mieux comme ça, qu'il n'y a pas pire que donner du malheur aux autres, surtout quand on les aime. Tom s'était mis à avoir une sorte de tendresse pour les habitués. Il avait appris à les connaître, en quelques mois, peu à peu. Et qu'ils oublient de lui laisser une pièce n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Il préférait compter sur les pourboires des clients moins réguliers, ou qui étaient venus se perdre là, juste une fois, par hasard. Il y avait des couples, des groupes d'amis. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes.

Un groupe de trois filles lui adressèrent un petit signe et il fila vers leur table.

« Je vous écoute.

_ Mandy voudrait une pinte, Minnie un whisky-coca, et moi… qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus fort ? »

La fille avait les joues en feu. Ses yeux étaient tout humides aussi, et elle gloussait comme une poule en parlant. Tom se demanda si elles n'avaient pas tort de re-commander de l'alcool comme ça. Elles étaient très jeunes, et il y avait toujours tellement d'accidents à cause de ce genre de choses et de tous les prédateurs qui rôdaient partout. Mais il les avait déjà vues là, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient, et il n'y avait jamais eu de souci. En général, après deux verres, elles rentraient chez elles, ou partaient traîner ailleurs, et tout se passait bien. Ce n'était pas non plus ses affaires, après tout. Lui, il était juste là pour apporter les verres, les laver, les remplir à nouveau, et encaisser pour finir.

« Le whisky est costaud », répondit-il en se penchant mécaniquement pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre contre laquelle était appuyée la table. Au-dessus de la rue bleue, des nuages noirs, gris et mauves voguaient lentement dans le ciel. Tom chercha la lune, mais elle n'était pas encore là. Pourtant, quand elle viendrait, elle serait très lumineuse. Elle était croissante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant d'atteindre sa taille maximale. Tom le sentait bien. Il était plus irritable, moins patient, plus nerveux et beaucoup plus facilement mal-à-l'aise. Cette dépendance était un fardeau.

Une main tiède et douce toucha son bras.

« Il n'est pas le seul ! », couina la fille qui s'appelait Mandy.

Tom sursauta. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, il se demandait combien de temps pouvait au juste passer avant que quelque chose ne le ramène soudain sur terre.

« Hein ? Excusez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?, demanda-t-il à celle qui avait l'air d'hésiter encore. »

Les lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent et bougèrent d'une drôle de manière. Tom n'aurait normalement pas dû entendre ce qu'elles disaient, parce que la fille ne faisait que murmurer comme pour elle-même, mais il l'entendit pourtant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, toi, mon loup », avait-elle chuchoté.

Tom fit un pas en arrière, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir…

_ Un whisky, c'est bien, affirma la fille dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi.

_ Ok, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il n'eut pas plutôt tourné les talons qu'il entendit des rires fuser derrière lui. Il détestait ça. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile dans son travail, et il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Les filles demeuraient un vrai mystère pour lui, surtout les plus gamines. Elles avaient toujours des airs et des réactions incompréhensibles. Elles pouvaient même se montrer très agressives parfois ! Et surtout, il s'en méfiait d'autant plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois qu'il en avait approché une d'un peu trop près, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne expérience. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Alors il avait décidé de prendre ses distances. « Le temps d'oublier », comme le lui avait conseillé Annie. Mais ce serait sans doute plus long qu'elle ne le lui avait laissé envisager.

Et puis, c'était certainement beaucoup mieux comme ça pour tout le monde... Hal avait raison. Tom n'était peut-être juste pas fait pour avoir une vie normale, même si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il ne serait jamais un être humain « normal ». Il valait donc mieux renoncer tout à fait. C'était ce que lui avait expliqué Hal, et il l'avait écouté avec attention, parce que son avis était très important pour lui et qu'il savait beaucoup de choses, vu son âge et son expérience, même si ce qu'il disait était souvent étrange, cruel, ou franchement déprimant. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment aidé Tom d'entendre ça, sur le coup. Pas du tout même. Pourtant, récemment, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Hal avait eu raison, à son sujet, depuis le début : il n'était pas un aussi bon petit gars que Syd le pensait. C'était même tout le contraire. Ici, personne ne le connaissait réellement. Il n'y avait que ses amis, Annie et Hal, pour savoir qui il était véritablement et que, quand ça le prenait, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Car il n'était qu'un animal, au fond, et il ne pourrait jamais faire autrement. Hal le savait bien parce que, pour lui, c'était exactement la même chose, d'une certaine manière. Mais à la différence de Tom, il ne se mentait pas à ce sujet. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Tom, lui, avait refusé de voir les choses en face. Pendant des années, il avait voulu y croire. Il avait rêvé, espéré. Et, finalement, ça avait mal tourné. Alors, il essayait maintenant de se convaincre qu'il s'était juste fait une trop belle illusion, mais cette idée le rendait drôlement triste quand elle lui revenait en tête. A peu près toutes les cinq minutes, en fait.

Il saisit trois verres derrière le bar, remplit la pinte, attrapa une canette de coca et déboucha la bouteille de whisky. Il sentait que, depuis l'autre bout de la salle, trois paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, alors il fit attention de ne pas relever le regard tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de préparer les verres.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, le distrayant malgré lui de sa concentration.

Une fille venait d'entrer, et restait plantée là, devant la porte, à regarder la salle. Elle était assez petite, pas très épaisse, mais on voyait bien que c'était une fille quand même. Ses poings étaient enfoncés dans les poches de son jean. Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid. Tom ne voyait pas bien son visage, mais ce qu'il avait remarqué surtout, et qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux depuis plusieurs secondes à présent, c'était la couleur incroyable du sweat à capuche qu'elle portait. Rouge. Rouge écarlate. Comme un coquelicot en plein soleil. Comme le sang d'une blessure fraîche. Comme ces voitures de luxe qu'on voyait parfois à la télé… Un rouge incroyablement lumineux malgré l'éclairage électrique. Le sweat avançait vers lui, comme au ralenti. Ses yeux lui brûlaient.

De toutes les couleurs, le rouge était sa préférée. Elle avait le pouvoir mystérieux de le ravir, de l'exalter et de le troubler profondément. Aussi, quand la fille arriva au niveau du bar et rabattit sa capuche en arrière pour lui parler, il n'était plus vraiment dans le même état que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce rouge, ajouté à cette lune croissante qui le rendait trop sensible, cela faisait un drôle de mélange. Et c'est certainement ce qui pouvait expliquer ce qui se passa ensuite. La fille le regardait d'un air un peu surpris, et inquiet aussi, parce qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait les yeux les plus noirs que Tom ait jamais vus, des yeux immenses, brillants, bordés de cils légers, très noirs eux aussi, et ses sourcils ressemblaient à deux longues ailes d'oiseau. Soudain, un coin de sa bouche se souleva, elle se mit à sourire, et elle agita sa main devant elle comme si elle disait bonjour à un petit enfant. Tom comprit tout à coup plusieurs choses : elle devait avoir parlé mais il n'avait rien entendu, elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait pu croiser -de vrais yeux de biche fragile et gracieuse !- et elle se moquait de lui mais ça n'était pas méchant.

« Pardon, bredouilla-t-il, je suis désolé… je n'ai pas entendu, c'est plutôt bruyant ici. »

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de la fille, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et un petit sillon inquiet se forma au milieu de son front.

« Euh…, fit-elle, vous pourriez la refaire ? Je n'ai pas saisi. »

Elle avait un accent bizarre. Elle n'était certainement pas Britannique. Italienne peut-être. Tom s'appliqua davantage.

« Merci, sourit-elle. Et… je disais juste bonsoir. »

Elle grimpa sur une des chaises hautes devant le bar. Puis, quand elle fut installée à son aise, elle lança un regard circulaire et prit une profonde inspiration comme quelqu'un qui se détend enfin après une rude journée. Elle enleva ses gants, et Tom remarqua que ses ongles étaient aussi vernis de rouge. Elle avait des mains fines et nerveuses, des veines bleutées couraient sous sa peau légèrement mate.

Elle appuya sa joue sur un de ses poings. Elle avait l'air un peu fatigué tout à coup. Ce n'est qu'alors que Tom remarqua la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, un peu au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Elle débutait à la naissance des cheveux et descendait sur sa tempe vers son oreille. Elle était certainement très ancienne, car elle n'avait plus aucune couleur, mais ça avait dû être une vilaine blessure en son temps. Une brûlure peut-être.

« Longue journée ? », demanda Tom en forçant un peu son articulation.

Elle sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent. Elle avait compris l'effort qu'il faisait.

« Merci, répondit-elle. Et, oui, je suis crevée. »

Tom aurait bien voulu ajouter autre chose, mais il ne trouvait rien de réconfortant ou d'amusant à dire. Il se sentit un peu gêné, et il détourna le regard. Il balaya la salle d'un coup d'œil circulaire et c'est seulement en rencontrant les visages exaspérés des trois filles qui attendaient toujours leur commande qu'il réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

« Je reviens, lança-t-il en emportant son plateau.

_ Alors, j'attends », répondit-elle avec un sérieux inadéquat.

C'était de l'ironie. Tom sourit. Il avait appris à apprécier ce type d'humour. Hal était toujours ironique. Et même quand il ne l'était pas, on pouvait parfois avoir l'impression qu'il l'était quand même tellement cela faisait partie de sa personne.

Tom posa les boissons et la note. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit que quelque chose, en lui, ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

« N'abusez pas trop, les filles, déclara-t-il en désignant les verres de l'index, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour qu'il vous arrive de méchants ennuis. »

Aucune d'entre elle ne rétorqua quoi que ce soit, mais le « Va te faire voir, crétin ! » fut pensé si fort que Tom eut l'impression de l'entendre. Il haussa les sourcils et déguerpit.

Au bar, la demoiselle au sweat écarlate fixait le reflet de la salle dans le miroir rectangulaire accroché au mur, au-dessus des bouteilles d'alcool.

« Vous buvez quoi ?

_ Je pense que je vais prendre un gin, avec de la limonade. »

Tom sortit un verre et prépara la commande. Il aurait eu envie de discuter un peu pendant ce temps, dire deux ou trois banalités histoire d'être sympathique, mais rien ne lui vint. Enfin, rien de ce qui aurait été utile à une conversation anodine. Au contraire, une foule de questions et d'idées saugrenues jaillirent dans son esprit : il voulait lui demander comment elle s'appelait, si elle avait déjà visité l'Ecosse et -si ce n'était pas le cas- si elle n'aurait pas envie qu'il lui serve de guide un de ces jours parce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit ça avant de repartir chez elle (si elle devait repartir bientôt), si elle savait comment on appelait précisément le genre de rouge de son sweat, si elle aimait le thé et si elle avait vu le _Patient Anglais_… Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de ce film.

Face au vacarme de ses pensées, Tom se contenta de s'occuper de vider le lave-vaisselle. Il rangea les verres encore presque brûlants sur l'étagère sous le bar. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus le comptoir. La fille sirotait son gin, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un livre. Tom se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne pas la déranger, et il réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de se laisser aller à faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait résolu les semaines passées. Il venait de se mettre à s'intéresser à quelqu'un, et à une femme, en plus. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas bien. C'était vain et idiot de sa part. Pourtant, rien en lui n'avait l'intention, ou la possibilité, d'arrêter ce qui était en train de se produire. Comme si c'était déjà trop tard. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre voie possible.

Tom s'occupa de servir quelques clients, mais à chaque fois qu'il traversait la salle, en partant ou en revenant à son point d'origine, ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur le sweat rouge. Sur la nuque nue, sur les cheveux bruns relevés en chignon un peu défait, sur les sourcils calmes et les cils qui battaient comme des ailes de papillon. Au bout d'un moment, Tom se décida à poser la question qui lui semblait la moins stupide.

« Vous arrivez à lire avec ce bruit ? »

La fille leva un sourcil, et son regard embrumé s'éclaira soudain de l'intérieur, comme si elle revenait de très loin, ou qu'elle s'éveillait d'un rêve.

« Justement, expliqua-t-elle, c'est quand il y a le plus de bruit que j'arrive à me concentrer le mieux. »

Tom dut avoir l'air surpris parce qu'elle se sentit obligée de préciser :

« Je me doute que ça doit paraître un peu bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Le bruit m'empêche de penser. Alors c'est parfait pour lire. »

Tom n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le principe. Il plissa les yeux. La fille se mit à rire.

« Je peux en avoir un autre ?, demanda-t-elle en poussant vers lui son verre vide.

_ 'Sûr », fit-il.

Quand il posa le nouveau verre devant elle, ils demandèrent en même temps :

« Vous venez d'où ? »

Ou quelque chose d'approchant. La fille secoua la tête.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher, mais apparemment, c'est un échec. Je n'ai pas encore capté toutes les intonations. J'espère que ça va venir vite. Je n'aime pas être démasquée dès que j'ouvre la bouche… Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

_ Italie ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il réfléchit.

« Espagne ?

_ Vous brûlez. »

Tom haussa les épaules.

« Vous, vous êtes Irlandais », tenta-t-elle.

Il eut un rire.

« Absolument pas.

_ Gallois.

_ Rien du tout.

_ D'Ecosse, alors !

_ Bingo. Enfin, à peu près… j'ai beaucoup voyagé. »

Elle le considéra un moment.

« Voyagé… dans le Royaume-Uni, alors ?

_ Oui, je connais presque tous les coins.

_ Incroyable ! »

Etait-elle encore en train de faire de l'humour ?

« Pourquoi ?

_ Oh, juste parce que vous êtes très jeune.

_ Pas si jeune, démentit Tom un peu vexé. J'ai grandi sur la route, on va dire.

_ Ah ? »

Elle se tut. Tom eut l'impression que quelque chose l'intriguait, mais qu'elle n'osait pas poursuivre.

« Et vous alors ?

_ Française. Enfin, à peu près… »

Il sourit. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un qui venait de France.

« Ouah, c'est bien !

_ Ah bon ? Mais… est-ce nous ne sommes pas plutôt des ennemis jurés ? Je m'attendais à du mépris ou quelque chose du genre… une déclaration de guerre.

_ Pourquoi ? Non, y a pas de raison.

_ Eh bien, M. l'Ecossais, ça, c'est vraiment _bizarre_. »

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais il était content tout à coup d'être bizarre.

« Tom, je m'appelle Tom. Et vous ? »

Elle lui lança un regard étrange, comme si elle se méfiait soudain de lui. Elle parut hésiter.

« Marie, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Avec un « r » français ! »

Tom eut un frisson.

« Dites-le encore ?

_ Ma-rie. »

Elle avait détaché les deux syllabes. C'était très joli à entendre. Si doux !

« Dites quelque chose en français, pour voir… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment, elle avait des yeux gigantesques.

« Je ne vous servirai pas le fameux _Voulez-vous cou… _»

Elle s'interrompit, vida la moitié de son verre.

« … enfin, si c'est ce que vous voulez me faire dire ! »

Elle riait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, de toute façon, je n'y comprends rien ! C'est juste pour entendre. », rétorqua Tom.

Marie fit la moue. Elle réfléchissait.

« _Oisive jeunesse, à tout asservie… Par délicatesse, j'ai perdu la vie. Ah, que le temps vienne… ! _»

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau.

« On dirait une chanson, remarqua Tom.

_ Pas loin ! Ça vient d'un poème.

_ Oh ! »

Tom ne connaissait rien à la poésie. Il avait juste l'impression que ça devait certainement être quelque chose de joli à entendre, mais d'un peu trop compliqué. Un truc pour les rêveurs et les romantiques.

« Vous faites quoi ici ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

Marie finit son verre et soupira. Puis un petit sourire en coin apparut sur sa bouche.

« Je me détends, je lis, je picole un peu…

_ Non, ici, à Cardiff. »

En fait, elle ne devait pas avoir envie de répondre. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas insister.

« Je n'habite pas loin, mettez-m'en un autre. »

Tom ne fit aucune remarque. Il essaya aussi d'éviter de se mettre à penser et de se demander pourquoi cette jeune femme était venue de France, dans ce bar, pour boire du gin. Quand elle eut avalé la première gorgée, elle reprit d'elle-même :

« Je viens d'arriver, il y a quelques semaines. Pour vivre ici, un peu. Essayer, en tout cas, si personne ne me boute hors de Grande-Bretagne… Je suis vétérinaire. »

Tom écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

« Alors ça… ! Ça c'est un bon travail !

_ Vous trouvez ?

_ C'est clair !

_ J'ai toujours adoré les animaux… alors, je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas pu faire autre chose.

_ Et… pourquoi vous les aimez tant, les animaux ? »

Sa question parut surprendre Marie.

« Pourquoi je les aime… ? Euh… Parce qu'ils ne parlent pas, et que c'est reposant. »

Est-ce que c'était une manière polie de lui demander de la fermer et de la laisser tranquille ?

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas vous embêter.

_ Oh, non… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Enfin, si, c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire : les animaux sont reposants parce qu'ils ne racontent pas d'histoires. Ils sont francs, directs et simples. Et c'est ça qui fait du bien. Mais c'est le cas aussi pour certains humains, quoique plus rarement… C'est moi qui suis désolée, je m'exprime mal, je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec toi. »

Elle semblait vraiment embêtée. Tom sentait que les quelques verres qu'elle avait bus commençaient aussi à faire leur effet : elle devenait plus familière. A moins que ce ne soit juste son impression à lui. Parce qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il la comprenait bien, au fond.

« Y a pas de mal. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Les animaux ne mentent pas, et il n'y a que la réalité qui compte, pour eux.

_ Voilà, exactement ! »

Elle sourit. Un sourire qui montrait qu'elle était contente qu'on partage son point de vue, comme si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Tom se sentait bien, lui aussi. Il aimait ce qui était en train de se passer. Et comme toujours, quand quelque chose de trop agréable ou de trop désagréable se produisait, il se fit la réflexion que cela n'allait pas durer de toute façon. Ses yeux cherchèrent la pendule, au mur du fond. 23h36. Déjà ? Il restait quoi ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux. Le bar n'avait pas l'air de vouloir désemplir, c'était plutôt bon signe.

« Tu as vu _Le Patient Anglais _?... »


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Marie connaissait beaucoup de choses. Un peu comme Hal. C'était surprenant. Sauf qu'elle était drôle et positive. Et elle avait des idées incroyables. Vraiment très intéressantes. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Tom et elle continuèrent à plaisanter ensemble ou à échanger à propos de tout et de rien. C'était devenu facile. Très facile. Un vrai bonheur.

La seule chose qui le chagrinait un peu, c'était que Marie continuait à commander du gin avec de la limonade, et qu'elle avait l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle allait finir par déclarer qu'elle en avait assez pour ce soir, et rentrer chez elle. Tom n'aimait pas cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ne soit plus là, assise au comptoir, avec lui.

Vers 1h du matin, quelques groupes commencèrent à lever l'ancre, et quand deux heures approchèrent, il ne restait plus dans la salle qu'une petite poignée de personnes. Marie n'était pas partie. Tom ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu envie de rester ou bien parce qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle avait du mal à envisager le chemin du retour. Le patron, qui était de toute évidence, lui, à toute épreuve, fit signe à Tom qu'il pouvait considérer que son service était terminé pour ce soir-là et qu'il s'occuperait de fermer la boutique.

« J'ai fini, déclara-t-il en repassant derrière le bar et en enlevant son tablier. Il est temps d'y aller.

_ Je crois… que c'est une très bonne idée ! »

Marie souriait. Elle était ivre, mais elle était très sereine. Presque heureuse.

Elle descendit avec précautions de sa chaise haute.

« Eh bien !, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Va falloir que j'y aille très doucement. »

Tom lui sourit comme pour la rassurer. Il avait envie de lui proposer de la raccompagner, juste pour être sûr qu'elle arriverait à destination, mais il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander.

Marie lui tendit sa carte bleue, avec une grimace. Elle savait que l'addition allait être salée.

« La maison offre quelques verres, proposa Tom.

_ C'est sympa, mais c'est pas la peine, assura Marie. Je peux me le permettre, et je ne vais pas revenir de sitôt… Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes des soirées comme ça. Je sais déjà que je vais beaucoup le regretter demain, pas la peine que je me sente coupable en plus !

_ Coupable de quoi ?

_ D'avoir abusé de la gentillesse d'un jeune serveur.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas pour être gentil… »

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« D'avoir profité de l'intérêt qu'il peut avoir à alcooliser sa clientèle, alors. »

Tom saisit la carte, et l'inséra dans la machine.

« Je dirais plutôt que, dans ce cas, il faut justement en profiter ! »

Tandis qu'elle refermait son sac, Tom s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-boutique pour récupérer ses affaires. A son retour, elle avait disparu. Mais il doutait qu'elle soit partie sans lui dire au revoir. A moins qu'elle n'ait pensé qu'il était parti lui-même ? S'il se dépêchait, il la rattraperait certainement dans la rue. Elle ne devait pas aller bien vite…

Devant la porte, il vit le groupe des trois filles qui n'avaient pas cessé de boire des coups toute la soirée, elles aussi. Le patron venait de les encaisser pendant qu'il mettait sa veste. Elles n'avaient pas voulu écouter son conseil. Peut-être l'avaient-elles même fait exprès, du coup. Parce qu'elles étaient des ados, et que les ados détestent qu'on leur dise quoi faire, c'est bien connu. Et qu'ils ont même tendance à faire exactement le contraire. Tom aurait dû s'en souvenir, il s'y était mal pris. Aussi, elles étaient complètement ivres. L'une d'entre elles ne tenait plus sur ses talons trop hauts, et elle retira ses chaussures avant de passer la porte.

« Tu viens avec nous ?, proposa celle qui s'appelait Mandy. A nous trois, on devrait faire ton affaire… »

Tom ignora la remarque. Il voulait juste qu'elles se poussent et le laissent sortir.

« Salut, chef », lança-t-il.

Le patron regardait par la fenêtre. En se retournant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Salut, p'tit gars. Bonne nuit. »

Il n'eut pas fait deux pas dehors, que ses yeux repérèrent le sweat rouge. Marie était là, plantée sous un réverbère, elle fouillait dans son sac. Il s'approcha. C'est alors que, du coin, de l'œil, il repéra quelque chose de sombre qui venait de bouger, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il tourna discrètement la tête. Sur un banc, dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes se balançaient : l'une, de manière presque imperceptible, l'autre avec plus de nervosité. C'étaient deux hommes. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Tom était certain qu'il était le seul à les avoir vus. Il faisait trop sombre. Il comprit immédiatement. C'étaient encore de ces saletés de prédateurs, il en était sûr, et ils étaient venus faire la fermeture du bar.

Tom avait bien envie d'aller leur régler leur compte. Quelque part, ça aurait été son devoir… Mais il avait aussi promis à Annie et à Hal de se tenir à carreau, pour leur tranquillité à tous les trois. Il devait juste arriver à les ignorer… Facile à dire ! Ils revenaient toujours sur son chemin. S'il ne faisait rien, et qu'il rentrait directement chez lui comme si de rien n'était, il savait bien ce qui risquait de se produire : ou bien ils s'en prendraient aux trois filles, ou bien ce serait Marie. Et, plus vraisemblablement, ce serait elle, parce qu'elle était seule. Alors, sans plus attendre, il la rejoignit en deux enjambées.

« Encore là ? », fit-il à la manière d'une plaisanterie, mais il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Sa gorge était sèche, tout à coup, et sa voix s'était faite plus grave. Marie avait dégoté une cigarette, et elle cherchait à présent à mettre la main sur un briquet.

« Je prends un peu l'air, soupira-t-elle. J'en ai bien besoin ! A vrai dire, je suis morte. J'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je vais attendre un peu, ici, que l'air de la nuit m'éclaircisse les idées. »

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer », fit remarquer Tom en se disant aussitôt qu'il était idiot de s'autoriser ce genre de réflexion.

Il n'aimait pas faire la morale, mais parfois, ça sortait tout seul, comme une voix intérieure qui aurait parlé pour lui. Et, bizarrement, cette voix ressemblait un peu à celle de son père… En ce moment, cette voix lui chuchotait aussi dans l'oreille de surveiller attentivement les mouvements du côté de ce banc, là-bas. En tout cas, ils l'avaient repéré, lui, dès qu'il était sorti, et c'est sans doute ce qui les avait rendus nerveux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû boire non plus, répliqua Marie sans se fâcher.

_ Alors pourquoi se faire du mal ?

_ Parce que… il arrive parfois que ce qui fait mal fasse aussi beaucoup de bien. »

De l'autre côté de la rue, une des deux ombres venait de sauter sur ses pieds. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à l'action. Ils attendaient juste que les pions bougent un peu, encore.

« Je ne comprends pas », répondit Tom sans avoir réfléchi.

Il pensait vraiment à tout autre chose.

« Disons que… parfois, on a besoin de faire le vide, de dépasser ses limites en se laissant aller à des choses un peu… primaires… de se fondre dans la masse, de lâcher la bride... de se vider l'esprit. Ou carrément de faire n'importe quoi et de perdre la tête pour un moment. C'est vraiment une catharsis. »

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire : une libération. Tu vois ? Mais comme c'est toujours un peu trop fort, ça peut faire mal. Mais ça fait beaucoup de bien aussi ! »

Tom se rendit compte qu'en fait, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, même si ce à quoi elle faisait référence n'était sans doute pas comparable avec ce qu'il connaissait lui-même. Des catharsis, il y avait droit régulièrement. Elles étaient très douloureuses. Mais il se sentait aussi soulagé comme jamais après, à chaque fois.

« Tu… tu te sentais mal, ce soir ? Tu as des problèmes ? »

Une part de lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander. Il se faisait maintenant du souci pour Marie, parce qu'en quelques heures, il avait appris à la connaître. Un peu. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il la connaissait vraiment bien, au fond, déjà. Il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose d'indescriptible qui les rapprochait. Comme un lien profond.

« Oh, non, non… Je voulais juste… être avec du monde. Et être bien. Je viens d'arriver, je ne connais personne, alors… Mais, bon sang, où est ce fichu briquet ? »

Elle lui ressemblait un peu, certainement, aussi. Tom ressentit comme un élan, au fond de lui, comme quelque chose qui l'aurait transporté tout à coup.

« Tu te sens seule ? »

La cigarette de Marie s'échappa de ses lèvres et tomba sur le trottoir.

« Flûte !... Non… Non, mais quelle idée ? Je ne me sens pas seule ! Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, habituellement, j'aime plutôt bien être seule. C'est juste que, tu vois, c'était comme ça, une envie… »

A présent, elle le regardait d'un air étrange. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur lui, et elle plissait les paupières. Elle se mit à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle allait pleurer. Mais elle ne se mit pas à pleurer. Elle se frotta les yeux. Quelque chose la gênait simplement. Une poussière, peut-être.

« Ecoute, Marie, dit Tom de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il put, si tu veux bien, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, d'accord ? »

Marie ne dit rien. Elle était apparemment stupéfaite. Tom ne voulait pas lui proposer ça parce qu'il se doutait que ce ne serait peut-être pas bien reçu, mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas montré trop brutal et que Marie accepterait.

Elle se frotta encore les yeux une fois et, lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, Tom eut l'impression qu'elle était un peu effrayée.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas… pas du tout… Quand je parlais de perdre la tête et de faire n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas pour… Ecoute, j'ai passé un très bon moment à discuter avec toi, mais je n'ai rien pour toi, et je suis désolée de t'avoir peut-être donné cette impression, je n'avais pas l'intention de… je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Tom secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas très clair. Est-ce que c'était un refus ? Il devait se montrer plus convaincant.

« Je voudrais juste te ramener jusqu'à chez toi, pour être sûr que tu rentres bien, précisa-t-il. Il est tard, et il y a parfois des gens louches qui rôdent. »

La bouche de Marie s'ouvrit. Elle était toute petite. Et ses dents aussi. Toutes blanches et régulières.

Elle eut un moment de confusion, puis sourit, et soupira, comme si elle saisissait enfin ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre et en était soulagée.

« Ah, bon, rit-elle… Un moment, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu pensais que j'avais l'intention de t'inviter à venir passer la nuit chez moi ! »

Tom souleva les sourcils. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle et discuter de plein d'autres choses. En plus, il n'avait pas sommeil. Mais Marie était en train de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et sourit.

« Ta meute a fini par renoncer, on dirait… »

Elle s'était penchée de côté pour regarder derrière lui.

En se retournant, il s'aperçut que les trois filles avaient disparu. De l'autre côté de la rue, le banc était vide aussi. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais elles étaient trois, quand même, et à cette heure, il y avait encore quelques passants. Avec un peu de chance…

Marie avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, elle s'apprêtait à partir. Elle fit trois pas, et chancela. Tom la retint.

« Ouah, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Ça va passer en marchant. »

Il lui empoigna le bras. Elle avait un bras tout fin, comme une petite branche souple. Il fit attention de ne pas serrer trop fort, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il commencèrent à descendre la rue, mais Marie avait vraiment du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Alors, il se dit que se serait plus facile de la soutenir s'il passait son bras sous ses épaules et qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire. Effectivement, c'était plus pratique. Tom était un peu gêné, quand même, de devoir se tenir, comme ça, si près d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il pourrait toujours la porter, parce qu'elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume, de toute façon.

Ils reprirent leur route, lentement. Elle le guidait.

« J'espère…, murmura Marie avant de forcer davantage sur sa voix, j'espère seulement que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions. J'ai tellement l'habitude de tomber sur des tarés. J'attire les gens bizarres… et les tuiles.

_ Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance, plaisanta Tom pour se détendre un peu lui aussi, je suis le meilleur gars du monde. Tout le monde pourra te le dire, au bar.

_ Ah bon, rien que ça ?, ironisa-t-elle. Alors… »

Elle se tut. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit :

« Parce que, bon, les gens qui s'occupent des autres, juste comme ça… pour rien… par pure humanité, c'est plutôt rare, de nos jours… tellement que ça pourrait passer pour de la perversion ! »

Tom répliqua :

« Je ne suis pas un pervers. Mais… je ne suis pas un saint non plus, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

Marie se frotta les yeux.

« Je vais te dire, Tom, déclara-t-elle en se tournant davantage vers lui, ça se voit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se voit ?

_ Eh bien, pas que tu n'es pas un saint, non… sinon tu aurais une auréole, bien sûr, et ce serait évident… mais que tu n'es pas un pervers, que tu es un gars honnête. En tout cas, moi, je crois que je l'ai senti tout de suite. C'était assez… Oh, c'est là, tiens ! »

Elle désignait un immeuble, de l'autre côté de la rue.

« C'était assez quoi ? »

Tom était intrigué. Est-ce qu'elle avait été aussi ému que lui quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, pour la première fois, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ?

« Assez… surprenant. »

Elle avait ouvert son sac et plongé une main dedans. Tom contemplait la façade. Un joli immeuble. Quatre étages et, au-dessus, le ciel chargé de nuages, derrière lesquels brillait une grosse lune argentée.

Tom baissa rapidement les yeux. Marie cherchait toujours.

« Faut pas être pressé, remarqua-t-il.

_ Tu peux le dire ! Mais… c'est ça ou alors je les accroche à un fil autour de mon cou.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Non mais, tu sais que j'y pense, sérieusement…

_ Tu es à quel étage ?

_ Troisième. »

Elle avait déniché une clef et tentait de l'introduire dans la serrure. Tom n'était pas sûr qu'elle arriverait jusqu'en haut.

« Y a un ascenseur ?

_ Nooon… mais bon sang !

_ Donne ! »

Elle lui abandonna la clef. La serrure était un peu capricieuse, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, Tom chercha l'interrupteur.

« Y a pas de lumière, intervint Marie. Ça fait une semaine. Ça devrait être bientôt réparé, mais pour le moment, c'est pénible. »

Elle pénétra dans le couloir. Tom la suivit. Elle tâtonnait, s'appuyait aux murs. L'escalier était juste devant. Il y avait un paillasson devant la première marche. Marie buta dessus, et elle faillit s'écrouler tête contre l'escalier, mais Tom la retint par le bras.

Elle s'assit sur la seconde marche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Je fais une pause. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée des 52 marches qui m'attendent.

_ Tu les as comptées ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Oui. »

Tom comprenait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, s'il lui proposait de la laisser maintenant pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'il voulait abuser, elle risquait bien de s'endormir là. Alors, à quoi bon aller toujours contre soi-même ?

« Allez, viens là, dit-il en glissant un de ses bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Accroche-toi. »

Au bout de trente secondes, la tête de Marie se posa contre son cou. Elle était en train de s'endormir. Quand il atteignit le troisième étage, il la posa délicatement sur ses pieds. Elle se frotta les yeux puis le visage.

« C'est par où ?

_ La seconde porte, à droite. »

Tom avait glissé les clefs dans sa poche après avoir ouvert la porte du bas. Il choisit celle qui lui semblait convenir le mieux. Après deux tours, la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, ses doigts trouvèrent un interrupteur, et une petite lampe, posée sur un carton, s'alluma. Tom fut stupéfait de ce qu'il découvrit dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il n'y vit pas. Car elle ne contenait presque rien. Ni meubles, ni télévision, ni rien de ce que l'on pouvait trouver habituellement chez les gens. Il y avait seulement ce carton et, plus loin, appuyé contre le mur du fond, un joli canapé flambant neuf près duquel se trouvait une autre lampe, qui était la copie conforme de la première, sauf que celle-ci était posée sur une pile de livres. Elle s'était allumée aussi, quand Tom avait actionné l'interrupteur, et elle dégageait une jolie lumière douce, un peu orangée.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très encombré chez toi. »

Marie eut un petit rire.

« J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il n'y avait rien à voler ? »

Elle avait passé le couloir et s'était accroupie, puis assise sur le sol. Elle essayait de retirer ses chaussures. Mais un des lacets avait fait un nœud.

Tom n'avait pas été invité à entrer, aussi il se disait qu'il valait sans doute mieux en rester là. Au moins, Marie était chez elle. Tout allait bien. Et il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Mais alors qu'il cherchait la formule appropriée pour lui dire au revoir, elle s'exclama :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'aides, Tom, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. Tu peux entrer deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

Il remarqua immédiatement le parfum qui planait dans l'appartement. Un parfum de fille. Celui que Marie avait dégagé toute la soirée, et qu'il avait respiré pendant qu'ils discutaient ensemble. C'était un parfum très raffiné, que Tom aimait beaucoup, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de respirer auparavant. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que l'odeur s'échappe davantage.

Il s'agenouilla devant Marie.

« C'est pathétique », remarqua-t-elle en se frottant encore les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient plus larges et noires que jamais, sous ses longs cils de biche. Elle battit encore des paupières, comme si un grand vent s'était soudain levé et lui fouettait le visage.

« Tu as un souci avec tes yeux ? », demanda Tom.

Marie eut une grimace.

« Tu ne te moqueras pas ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ J'ai des lentilles… et je suis tellement torchée qu'elles sont complètement collées à mes pupilles ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à les enlever.

_ Des lentilles ? Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir t'aider pour ça », répondit Tom en entreprenant de défaire le nœud rebelle.

_ Avec un miroir, ça devrait aller, expliqua Marie.

_ Un miroir ? Et tu es sûre que tu en as un ici ? »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, quand même, dans la salle de bains. »

Tom n'avait pas d'aussi petits doigts que Marie, mais il était cependant plutôt manuel, et les nœuds n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Bientôt, elle put retirer sa chaussure.

Puis Tom l'aida à se relever, mais elle poussa un gémissement.

« Ça va ?

_ Pas vraiment… »

Elle voulut se diriger vers la salle de bains, mais apparemment, tout autour d'elle devait s'être mis à tanguer. Elle atteignit cependant la porte et une lumière pâle jaillit. Tom s'approcha, Marie se retenait au lavabo. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce-là non plus. Des toilettes, un lavabo avec un meuble en dessous, une grande douche fermée par une porte vitrée opaque, une petite poubelle et quelques étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient seulement une brosse à cheveux, un verre avec une brosse à dents et son tube de dentifrice, et une sorte de petite trousse en tissu pailleté. Une paire de lunettes rectangulaires étaient posées à côté de la trousse aussi. Il faisait plus chaud dans cette pièce aussi, vraiment plus chaud. Marie retira son sweat, accrochant la capuche à une patère. Dessous, elle portait un simple pull noir, avec un col en V, qui lui donnait tout à coup un air très sérieux. Elle avait une taille vraiment fine ! Le col ouvert dégageait sa gorge. Pas trop cependant, mais Tom arrêta de regarder à cet endroit.

Marie s'était penchée en avant. Son nez touchait presque le miroir.

Tom eut soudain envie de rire, et il ne put s'en empêcher quand il vit les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se concentrer avant de poser le bout de son index sous son œil gauche, tandis que son majeur tentait de faire glisser la lentille qui, malheureusement, résistait. Marie se mit à rire aussi.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer !, le gronda-t-elle. Ça arrive aussi à des gens très bien, tu sais.

_ Oh, je m'en doute !, riposta-t-il. Mais c'est un spectacle assez… intéressant. »

Il se mit à pouffer sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Peut-être était-il fatigué lui aussi, après tout ? Ou bien était-il juste heureux de se retrouver dans une situation aussi inattendue et banale à la fois ? En tout cas, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Marie, elle aussi, riait de bon cœur.

« Hé, mais c'est génial !, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait de l'effet : mes lentilles acceptent de glisser maintenant ! »

Elle les retira l'une après l'autre et se pencha pour les jeter dans la poubelle en détachant ses cheveux. Ils retombèrent sur ses épaules en une vague brune aux reflets auburn. Marie les peigna un peu de ses doigts pour défaire le pli qu'ils avaient pris. Mais, d'une coup, elle s'arrêta net. Elle se jeta à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes.

« Oh, geignit-elle, je suis désolée mais… je crois que… que je vais vomir… »

Elle n'eut pas plutôt achevé sa phrase qu'elle se mit à hoqueter et ses mains se contractèrent sur le rebord de la cuvette. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Tom était tout à fait désolé pour elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après, elle irait mieux. Il voulut l'aider.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Ce sera mieux dehors que dedans. »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais elle tendit vers lui une main qui s'agitait comme pour lui faire signe de reculer. Tom remarqua que les longs cheveux bruns glissaient en avant.

« Ecoute, fit-il, vraiment, j'en ai vu d'autres. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il se plaça derrière elle et rabattit doucement ses cheveux en arrière. Il plaça son autre main sur son front -comme son père avait eu l'occasion de le faire une fois quand il était encore petit et qu'il avait dû manger un truc vraiment louche- tandis que Marie enfonçait son visage dans la cuvette.

En deux fois, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait bu. Et rien d'autre. Le gin limonade était ressorti à l'identique.

Elle poussa un long soupir afin de retrouver le contrôle sa respiration et d'apaiser les contractions de son estomac. Son cœur battait la chamade, Tom l'entendait cogner sous la pulpe de ses doigts, dans les tempes de Marie.

« Tu n'avais rien mangé ce soir ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois dans cet état alors. »

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Elle se sentait certainement mieux. Elle posa sa petite main sur celle de Tom, celle qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Elle se releva, tira la chasse et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Elle la laissa couler dans ses mains, puis y plongea son visage un long moment. Finalement, elle attrapa une serviette de toilette et s'épongea.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Tom, elle eut une expression désolée.

« Enchantée, souffla-t-elle, je suis la reine du glamour. »

Les sourcils de Tom se soulevèrent.

« Glamour ? C'est quoi ?

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu en as de la chance, dis donc… »

Apparemment, c'était sans importance.

Marie actionna l'interrupteur et la lumière s'éteignit.

Elle s'appuya à la cloison, jusqu'à atteindre une porte entrebâillée, à deux mètres de là. Elle la poussa et une nouvelle source de lumière orangée jaillit. Contre le mur, des cartons étaient entassés. Posés les uns contre les autres, ils constituaient une sorte de grande commode. Leur face avant avait été ingénieusement découpée de manière à ce qu'ils puissent servir de casiers de rangement. Ils contenaient des vêtements, à ce que Tom pouvait voir. Appuyé contre un autre pan de mur, se trouvait un grand matelas, posé sur des palettes de bois qui faisaient office de sommier. Le lit était fait. Il était tout blanc et avait l'air très confortable. C'était de loin l'espace le plus aménagé de l'appartement ! Il y avait trois coussins, un drap housse et une énorme couette moelleuse. Une lampe, près de laquelle était se trouvait un petit réveil, était posée sur le sol, dans un coin. C'était toujours le même modèle que les deux autres.

« Tu aimes bien ce genre de lampe, non ? »

Marie s'accroupit, s'aida de ses mains pour se retourner, et finit par réussir à s'asseoir au bord du matelas, s'enfonçant un peu dans la couette épaisse. Encore une fois, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il y avait une promo sur les trois. »

Tom s'accroupit devant elle.

« Tu fais des économies ?

_ Non, c'était juste plus pratique. Et puis… je n'aime pas les objets. Alors quand je suis obligée d'en acheter, je prends quelque chose dont je n'aurai pas de mal à me défaire.

_ Au moins, tu as un lit ! »

Elle replia ses jambes devant elle et enserra ses genoux comme pour se protéger.

« Ça, fit-elle, c'est l'essentiel. Tu n'aimes pas mon minimalisme ? »

Elle se massait les côtes.

« Ça va ?

_ Bof. J'ai mal partout.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te coucher et de dormir maintenant, assura Tom.

_ Ouais… Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que si je m'allonge, je vais plutôt m'évanouir pour de bon. Ou même… mourir tout à fait. »

C'était une drôle d'idée. Mais Tom comprit qu'elle devait être tellement épuisée, à présent, qu'elle se mettait à avoir peur.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, reprit-il. Tu es claquée, c'est normal que tu flippes un peu. Il faut que tu dormes. Allez, hop, dans le lit ! »

Les yeux noirs le contemplèrent avec plus de tristesse ou d'inquiétude qu'il ne s'y serait attendu.

« Je n'aimerais vraiment pas… mourir… toute seule, souffla-t-elle. »

C'était vraiment une drôle d'idée. Mais maintenant, Tom se mettait à s'inquiéter aussi. Il tendit une main, et la posa sur son front. Il était doux et frais, mais il remarqua que les lèvres de Marie étaient devenues livides. Ses mains étaient tordues autour de ses genoux. Il voulut l'amener à lâcher son emprise et à se détendre, mais quand il toucha ses doigts, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient glacés.

« Tu as froid ?

_ Oui, très. »

Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se mettre à claquer des dents. Il ne faisait pas froid du tout, pourtant.

« Bon, allez, tu vas te glisser là-dedans, je suis sûr que tu te réchaufferas en moins de deux. »

Il souleva un pan de la couette, et la tira en arrière. Puis il la borda jusque sous le nez. Dans leur cadre blanc, les yeux noirs le dévisageaient. Tom savait reconnaître la détresse. Il en avait trop souvent eu le spectacle. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait aux tripes. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle si peur de mourir tout à coup ? C'était insensé.

« Ça te ferait plaisir que je reste un peu ?, demanda-t-il.

Les yeux ne cillèrent pas. Ils l'interrogeaient plutôt.

« Ecoute… je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, vraiment. Personne de m'attend. Je n'ai absolument pas sommeil non plus. Et moi, ça me fait plaisir de rester avec toi, alors si tu veux… »

Les yeux acquiescèrent.

« J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta conversation, ajouta-t-il en retirant ses chaussures, ton sens de l'hospitalité…. et… et de la décoration aussi, bien entendu. »

Les yeux frémissants avaient l'air de vouloir sourire.

Il l'enjamba, et vient se placer à côté d'elle. Il cala deux des coussins dans son dos et passa un bras autour de la tête de Marie.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

La tête bougea un peu. Il toucha le bout de son nez.

« Tu te réchauffes. »

Il avait envie de rire. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir. Il était trop heureux pour que ce genre de chose puisse arriver cette nuit-là. Il le sentait, il en était certain.

Marie se retourna et se cala contre lui. Son front venait s'appuyer au bas de ses côtes. Il posa sa main sur ce qui devait être, sous la couette, son épaule. Et le temps se figea.

Tom ne savait pas s'il allait (ou devait ?) rester là longtemps encore, si les heures passaient ou seulement les minutes, il ne savait qu'une chose : il était bien, et il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Jamais. Il se sentait à sa place, bizarrement chez lui, dans cet endroit presque vide, légèrement parfumé et silencieux, qu'il voyait seulement pour la première fois. Et surtout, il ne se sentait plus seul.

Il jeta un regard à côté de lui. Marie avait fermé les yeux. Il regarda ses cheveux, l'arrondi de son front, la forme de ses sourcils, la pointe de son nez. Il regarda l'espace que son corps occupait et qui formait une petite bosse, sous la couette.

Elle lui faisait confiance, et il s'en sentait profondément ému. Elle lui avait fait confiance si rapidement ! Et lui aussi. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi spontané de sa part. Quel étrange phénomène !… Si naturel, si clair, et intime. Comment aurait-il pu partir ? Soudain, cette idée lui parut totalement absurde. Pourquoi partir ? C'était là qu'il devait être. C'était l'évidence. Son père lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il sentirait ce genre de chose, quand elle arriverait. Que son instinct le lui dirait. Qu'il n'aurait plus de doute. Et à cet instant, Tom n'avait plus aucun doute. Toutes ses précédentes résolutions, toutes ses idées passées, celles qu'il avait mis des semaines à accepter et à prendre, s'étaient envolées en quelques heures. Pffft, comme ça ! De la buée sur une vitre. Plus rien.

Marie tressaillit. Tom comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était toute détendue à présent. Enfin paisible. C'était bien. Pendant un long moment encore, il ne bougea pas. Il écoutait le silence autour d'eux deux, leurs respirations. Durant quelques minutes, il essaya de caler sa respiration à lui sur la sienne, d'inspirer et d'expirer au même rythme. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle respirait beaucoup plus lentement que lui. Comment faisait-elle, avec ses petits poumons d'oiseau ? Peut-être parce que son cœur à lui battait trop vite ?

Alors, il décida de se lever, doucement, très doucement, d'éteindre la lumière, et de la laisser dormir tranquillement.

Il récupéra ses chaussures, et tira la porte derrière lui.

Et maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Il faisait clair dans la chambre. Grand jour. Un jour plutôt gris, mais la lumière lui brûlait tout de même les yeux. Elle avait encore dû oublier de fermer les volets avant de se coucher. Quelle plaie !

Elle jeta un regard au réveil. 10h40.

Marie se retourna et rabattit la couette par-dessus sa tête. Elle avait un mal de crâne infernal. Ça lui apprendrait à dormir la fenêtre ouverte ! Elle était confuse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se rendormir pendant quelques heures, mais elle allait devoir se lever bientôt. Elle avait des rendez-vous en début d'après-midi, et elle sentait bien qu'il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de recouvrer ses esprits et son bien-être.

Après quelques minutes, elle décida que se lever et prendre une bonne douche était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle s'arracha péniblement à ce qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur endroit du monde (son nid chaud et douillet), et s'assit au bord du lit. Une douleur effroyable lui vrilla les tempes. Depuis ses yeux jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, tout semblait prêt à exploser à la seconde. La peau de son crâne tirait, comme si elle avait soudainement rétréci durant la nuit. Même ses oreilles sifflaient. Ça, c'était ce qui s'appelait une migraine carabinée !

« Allons bon… »

Ses jambes glissèrent hors de la couette. Alors, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait encore son jean et ses chaussettes. Et même son pull, en fait.

« N'importe quoi ! », soupira-t-elle.

Elle se redressa comme elle put. Puis, quand elle eut retrouvé une certaine stabilité, elle descendit aussitôt ces satanés volets afin que le jour cesse de l'agresser à loisir comme il faisait, et entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle jeta ses vêtements dans un coin. Le plus urgent était de trouver une aspirine -non, deux- et de retourner s'allonger au chaud le temps qu'elles fassent effet. D'ici-là, elle ne serait vraiment bonne à rien. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à la porte, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, ses doigts fouillèrent dans le petite carton rangé sous le meuble du lavabo jusqu'à-ce qu'ils rencontrent le tube d'aspirine reconnaissable entre mille -heureusement qu'elle avait toujours un tube d'aspirine dans ses affaires : l'aspirine, c'était vraiment sa meilleure amie !- et elle saisit le verre posé sur l'étagère. Elle posa son contenu sur le rebord du lavabo, plaça les deux cachets à l'intérieur, et fit couler un peu d'eau dessus, très très doucement. Pas de bruit, chut, de la douceur… Elle ne supporterait pas la moindre agression supplémentaire. Par bonheur, elle avait laissé les volets du reste de l'appartement fermés. Dans l'obscurité, le miroir ne lui renvoyait aucune image, et c'était préférable sans doute : Marie ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir. Une vraie tête de… zombie, sans doute !

A pas lents, en rasant le mur, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'enfouit à nouveau sous la couette. Sur sa peau nue, la chaleur du duvet était toujours perceptible. Elle écouta un moment le bruit réconfortant de l'aspirine qui pétillait en finissant de se dissoudre. Ce bruit seul avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Puis elle avala le tout, et s'enfonça plus profondément entre les plis moelleux. Elle leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête, et posa son coude plié sur ses yeux. Dans quelques minutes, disons un quart d'heure, elle aurait retrouvé la forme et des idées claires.

Elle avait faim aussi. Une faim de loup. Elle se préparerait un énorme petit-déjeuner, et elle serait d'attaque pour faire du bon travail. C'était le plus important. Marie essaya de se rappeler quels étaient ses rendez-vous pour la journée, mais elle n'en avait plus aucune idée. Peu importait, tout était noté dans son agenda. Dès que tous ses papiers avaient été en règle, elle avait commencé à remplacer presque directement -une aubaine !-un vétérinaire qui était souffrant, dans une gigantesque clinique du sud de la ville. Cela durait depuis près d'une dizaine de jours. Où qu'elle aille, les remplacements ou les extras n'avaient jamais manqué dans sa profession. Pour ça, elle était vernie. Quand il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre, et pour des interventions sans gravité (ou sans espoir), elle n'hésitait pas à proposer des visites à domicile, ce qui était bien apprécié, surtout par les personnes âgées. Quelque part, elle avait presque réalisé son rêve d'enfant : vétérinaire ambulant ! Petite, elle s'était toujours imaginée parcourant le monde, dans une roulotte, et soignant les animaux qu'on lui apportait…

De manière plus réaliste, quelques prospectus, un peu de bouche-à-oreille, les choses allaient assez vite. Et même si elle n'était pas du pays, au moins, elle était là quand le besoin se faisait sentir, et on n'hésitait pas longtemps à faire appel à elle. En plus, personne n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se plaindre de ses services. Elle aimait son travail plus que tout et cela se sentait.

Déjà, son esprit avait commencé à se détendre un peu. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle inspira profondément et entreprit de se masser le front du bout des doigts. Mais comment avait-elle attrapé un mal de tête pareil ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande. C'était LA bonne question. La seule qu'elle aurait dû se poser. En un éclair, tout lui revint. A l'envers. Le sentiment qu'elle allait mourir et sa peur qui la quittaient, doucement, parce qu'elle était au chaud et que quelqu'un lui promettait, comme dans un rêve, de veiller sur elle toujours… ce gars à l'air gentil, dans sa chambre, qui s'étonnait de sa lampe de chevet… Etait-il possible qu'elle ait vraiment laissé un inconnu entrer chez elle, comme ça, la nuit dernière ? Si c'était le cas -ou si ça ne l'était pas d'ailleurs, si elle avait juste halluciné- elle était scandalisée de sa propre stupidité. Oh mon Dieu !... Elle avait vomi aussi. Elle était saoule. Elle s'en souvenait tout à fait à présent. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu envie de passer un bon moment à ne plus penser à rien, dans un bar d'à côté. Un bon moment ? Oui, ça avait été un bon moment, somme toute. Il devait avoir été réel, celui-là, quand même. Elle sourit, en repensant aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec ce garçon. Le serveur, non ? Il était adorable. Vraiment. Et Ecossais. Très jeune, sans doute, mais absolument…

D'un geste brusque, elle rabattit la couette.

Tom. Il s'appelait Tom. Et il était bien possible qu'il l'ait vraiment raccompagnée jusque chez elle, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la manière dont elle avait bien pu rentrer. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait été très gentil à lui. De ne pas avoir profité de la situation en tout cas. D'autres l'auraient fait, sans doute. D'autres l'avaient fait déjà… Mais c'était avant. Longtemps avant.

« Espèce de suprême idiote ! », murmura-t-elle en appuyant son pouce et son index sur ses yeux.

Elle se serait donné des claques. Comment avait-elle pu ? Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente -à son âge, il serait temps !- qu'elle cesse définitivement de croire que... De vouloir que le monde et les gens soient meilleurs. Et surtout de l'espérer ! Un jour, elle aurait vraiment des ennuis. Et pires que d'habitude, encore ! Alors qu'elle ne les cherchait plus.

« On ne se méfie jamais assez de son prochain, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, et adresser simplement la parole à quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il est là, qu'on le croise un jour sur sa route, par hasard, n'est jamais tout à fait sans conséquence. Je devrais bien m'en souvenir, pourtant… On me l'a assez répété ! »

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'une sorte de ronronnement lui parvenait. De l'extérieur, peut-être ? Elle l'avait perçu, peu à peu, à peine d'abord, avant qu'il ne s'intensifie. Une part d'elle-même avait inconsciemment cherché à identifier sa nature et sa source à mesure qu'il s'imposait, mais à présent, il devenait évident que… Ne provenait-il pas du salon ?

Marie se redressa d'un coup. Elle tendit l'oreille. Les battements de son propre cœur la gênaient.

Oui. Le bruit venait bien du salon. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa le peignoir beige qui dépassait d'un carton et s'enroula dedans. Puis elle se glissa par la porte entrouverte. Elle fut ahurie, et immédiatement effrayée, lorsqu'elle découvrit ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Quelque chose, ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un, était allongé sur son canapé. Et ronflait !

Marie longea le mur jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans le premier tiroir, elle avait quatre couteaux qu'elle venait d'acheter. Le plus petit avait l'air le plus maniable. Elle s'en saisit, et continua de longer le mur jusqu'à la première fenêtre. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle entreprit de relever un peu le volet. Si son geste réveillait le dormeur, au moins lui aurait-il permis d'y voir quelque chose. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'homme dormait d'un sommeil de brute. Car c'était bien un homme, à ce que Marie pouvait en voir. Même si elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, étant donné que ses lunettes étaient restées dans la salle de bains.

Il s'était recroquevillé sous le plaid qu'elle avait laissé posé là, et il dormait, le visage coincé entre son bras et le dossier du canapé. Il s'était déshabillé. Ses vêtements étaient entassés sur le sol. Une veste, un sweat gris vert, un pantalon mastic, une paire de tennis dans lesquelles étaient fourrées des chaussettes. Marie les reconnut : c'étaient les vêtements de Tom. Et c'était donc… Tom. Il était réellement venu ici. Et il était même resté !

Marie ne savait que faire. Elle s'adossa au mur, sa main toujours crispée autour du couteau. Après tout, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Ou pas grand-chose, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Il n'avait pas pu, peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit, Marie devait éviter de se mettre à délirer comme elle avait commencé à le faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle laissait l'émotion l'emporter, elle pouvait agir de manière totalement absurde, et elle le regrettait toujours trop par la suite. Heureusement, cela ne lui arrivait que rarement à présent -quasiment plus du tout, à vrai dire- car elle avait quand même tout fait, depuis des années, pour apprendre remédier à ce fâcheux tempérament. Un vrai travail sur soi. Et cela n'avait franchement pas été de la tarte ! Surtout au début. Aussi, première chose raisonnable à faire, elle enfouit le petit couteau dans sa poche. Ce garçon était venu dormir sur le canapé, c'était déjà suffisant pour ne pas lui prêter de mauvaises intentions. Elle devait donc plutôt éviter de le trucider dans son sommeil, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas tout à fait mérité…

« Mais qui a ce qu'il mérite, dans ce monde ?, songea-t-elle subitement. Personne. »

Elle réajusta son peignoir, se frotta le visage, se massa le crâne une seconde (il n'était plus douloureux du tout), et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas, ce matin-là, de quoi inspirer de velléités, même à un vieux sanglier aveugle en rut. Et c'était sans doute bien mieux comme ça. Au moins, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre de ce côté-là quand il s'éveillerait.

« Ne changeons rien, alors », pensa-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils et en bâillant un peu.

Au pire, elle lui donnerait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et ça l'occuperait. Elle les connaissait assez bien aussi, ces animaux-là. Suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir que la plupart des hommes ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre quand leur estomac était sollicité, et qu'ils avaient davantage tendance à se montrer amicaux, voire reconnaissants, ensuite. Comme n'importe quel animal, somme toute... La fidélité en moins. Le tout était de le savoir. Après, il n'était pas bien difficile de faire avec. C'était presque reposant, d'ailleurs, tellement c'était simple !

« Et quand ce n'est pas leur estomac, c'est leur… »

Tom bougea légèrement. Elle eut un sursaut et elle se plaqua contre le mur. Fausse alerte, il changeait juste de position. Le ronflement s'éteignit. Il venait de se mettre à plat ventre, un bras toujours replié autour de sa tête. Le grand plaid avait un peu glissé de ses épaules, et Marie aperçut alors le haut de son dos. Ses yeux demeurèrent attachés avec fascination à ces épaules nues, non pas parce qu'elles étaient bien plus larges que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue -quoiqu'elles l'étaient assurément !- mais à cause des étranges cicatrices qui les zébraient. Comme de grandes griffures.

Sur la pointe des orteils, elle fit quelques pas vers lui, pour mieux se rendre compte.

Il n'y avait pas cinquante possibilités. Ces cicatrices étaient très anciennes. Si la blessure avait été faite par un animal de petite taille, comme un rapace par exemple, cela aurait dû se produire quand Tom était tout petit. Et c'était donc parfaitement improbable. Qui laisserait un rapace jouer avec un bébé ?

Mais soudain, une abominable image traversa son esprit.

« Il y a tellement de tarés sur cette terre… »

Elle secoua la tête. Trop d'imagination. Soit cela s'était produit quand Tom était plus grand, mais il s'agissait d'un gros félin, du type jaguar ou panthère, voire lion. Mais, encore une fois, comment un enfant se serait-il retrouvé en présence d'un tel animal ? A moins d'avoir grandi dans un cirque ? Ou dans des conditions très particulières. Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé ?…

Marie fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait aussi s'agir tout bonnement d'une fourche. Dans ce cas-là, l'accident était peu probable, et c'était clairement de la maltraitance, ce qui était, malheureusement, tout à fait possible.

Ou alors… Ou alors quoi ? Volontaire. Un genre de scarifications. Marie se pencha un peu. Mais faites avec quoi ? Un outil de jardinage transformé en instrument de mutilation ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait eu un mouvement, dans cette blessure. C'était une attaque. Plusieurs griffes s'étaient abattues en même temps. Cinq. L'une d'elles avait même touché la tête, d'ailleurs. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un félin.

Marie s'accroupit.

« Eh bien, mon pauvre… je vois que tu es encore plus abîmé que… »

Quand Tom tourna la tête vers elle en ouvrant avec difficulté des yeux surpris, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le toucher. Sa main demeurait posée sur son omoplate. Elle serra le poing.

« Euh, salut, fit-elle. Je pense… qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Tu... tu veux du café ? »

Oui, le café, c'était bien. La meilleure idée qu'elle pouvait encore avoir. Elle bondit comme un ressort en direction de la cuisine.

Pendant qu'elle remplissait la machine, Tom demeura silencieux. Etrangement silencieux. Marie évita de le regarder pendant un moment mais, finalement, quand elle n'eut plus qu'à attendre que le café passe, elle fut bien obligée de se retourner et de lui faire face. Il s'était enroulé dans le plaid, et légèrement redressé. Il la regardait.

Quand elle se décida à parler pour lui faire remarquer (c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire comme platitude) qu'il était resté là finalement, il lui demanda en même temps :

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? »

Marie hocha la tête.

Tom se redressa davantage.

« Je ne savais pas trop comment faire, expliqua-t-il. Ta porte… elle ne ferme pas toute seule. Si j'étais parti, tu serais restée avec la porte ouverte toute la nuit, et je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée. Vu ton état… »

Marie se sentit un peu honteuse, tout à coup.

« Tu te sens bien, au fait ?

_ Ça va, répondit-elle, mais j'ai dû prendre un truc. J'avais un gros mal de tête. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors comme ça tu… tu as préféré rester… monter la garde ? »

C'était de l'humour, mais Marie se rendit compte aussitôt que ça pouvait bien ne pas être drôle du tout.

« Absolument », répliqua Tom sans s'amuser ni s'offenser de la remarque.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

« Ça ne te gêne pas au moins ?

_ Ah, non. Non, pas du tout. »

Nouveau silence. Ils continuèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Ou peut-être bien quelques minutes. Tom se frotta finalement la tête. De là où elle était, Marie ne pouvait pas voir son expression exacte. Elle détestait ça. Foutue myopie ! Elle avança un peu vers lui.

« Je le savais », déclara-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il souriait ? Marie fit encore quelques pas.

« Tu savais quoi ?

_ Que tu n'allais pas mourir. C'était impossible. Mais tu m'as flaqué la trouille ! »

Oui, il souriait vraiment. Il avait l'air content. On aurait dit un petit garçon.

Contre toute attente, il décida soudain de se mettre debout. Il était plus grand que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Non, ce n'était pas un petit garçon, en fait. Pas du tout ! Heureusement, il avait gardé son caleçon.

Elle bredouilla :

« Merci, en tout cas, de t'être inquiété pour moi. C'était très gentil. Vraiment… très gentil. »

Il s'avança vers elle. Sans intention particulière, apparemment, mais Marie se sentit tout à coup effroyablement gênée. Pour se donner une contenance, elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le petit couteau. Elle se raidit.

Tom continuait d'approcher. Il vint se planter face à elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Marie se rendit compte qu'elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, et sa gêne augmenta encore. Elle ne savait où regarder. Il se tenait trop près. Où que son regard se pose, elle ne voyait que de la peau. Une peau lisse et dense. Elle sentait l'odeur de cette peau aussi, impossible de lui échapper, et cette intimité subite la dérangeait. Elle tourna son visage en direction de la fenêtre aux volets à peine relevés. C'était idiot, mais en cet instant, elle avait l'impression que cette ouverture représentait son seul échappatoire. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les rais de lumière qui filtraient par les interstices.

Aussi, fut-elle d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'une main se posa tout à coup sur son épaule, comme pour la retenir, la ramener là, dans ce face-à-face qu'elle tentait de fuir.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une autre main, large et chaude, vient se poser sur sa joue. Elle l'englobait totalement, du menton à l'oreille. Marie fut obligée de lever les yeux sur Tom. Il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable -une sorte de joie brouillée de maladresse inquiète- particulièrement émouvante. Marie ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'y avait là rien de méchant, même si ces gestes étaient tout à fait inattendus, et sans doute déplacés. Elle voulut poser sa main sur celle de Tom, pour l'amener à retire la sienne, mais avant qu'elle n'esquisse ce geste, elle sentit que son pouce s'était mis à glisser, doucement, sur la peau de sa joue. Il la caressait. Tom ne souriait pas. Il était presque grave, même. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si tendre ? Pourquoi ?

L'instant d'après, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir ou comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Tom avait ouvert les bras et la serrait contre lui. Le nez, la joue, la bouche de Marie touchèrent la peau de sa poitrine. Elle fut engloutie dans cette odeur à laquelle elle avait tant souhaité échapper quelques secondes plus tôt. Une chaleur intense la submergea. Celle de ce corps qui la pressait contre lui, mais aussi celle de son propre corps. Toute sa peau s'était mise à piquer, ses joues cuisaient, ses mains, sa gorge, son dos et son front se couvrirent de sueur.

« Je suis bien content, articula simplement Tom. Bien content. »

La décharge d'adrénaline qu'elle venait de subir, après avoir été d'abord totalement tétanisée, permit à Marie de retrouver quelques bribes d'idées claires, et lui rendit l'énergie de réagir de manière plus sensée. Mais elle n'était pas bien sûre d'en avoir tellement envie que ça, au fond. Les paroles de Tom avaient amolli, au fond d'elle-même, ses premières résistances, et elle commençait presque à apprécier le contact brûlant de ce grand corps tendu et doux.

« Okaaay…, fit-elle en posant sa main à plat sur sa poitrine pour se détacher de lui. Tout va bien. Tout va très… très bien. Pas la peine de s'angoisser ! »

Tom la regardait à nouveau, mais avec une telle intensité que Marie eut le sentiment qu'il voulait peut-être l'embrasser. Elle pressa davantage la main sur sa poitrine, afin de se dégager tout à fait. La cafetière se mit alors à glouglouter bruyamment : le café était presque prêt, et les grandes mains encore posées sur ses épaules finirent par retomber, inertes, contre les cuisses de Tom. Marie fit rapidement deux pas en arrière et pivota en direction du plan de travail.

Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle sortait de l'eau, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle passa une main sur son front. Il était tout humide. Décidément, elle avait chaud, il fallait qu'elle bouge pour se rafraîchir.

« Tu veux bien un petit déjeuner ? », demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix sonnait bizarrement. C'était ridicule. Elle était manifestement troublée. Elle était troublée alors qu'elle ne devait pas l'être. Elle devait réagir, raisonnablement. Réagir maintenant. Mentalement, elle se donna une gifle. Celle-là, réellement, elle se la réservait pour plus tard, quand elle serait enfin seule. Et elle en ajouterait sans doute une paire d'autres. Elle était trop vieille pour ce genre de bêtises, enfin ! Mais l'attitude de Tom lui avait donné l'impression à la fois touchante et effrayante qu'elle avait à nouveau quatorze ans, tout à coup. Garçon étrange…

Elle essuya ses mains sur son peignoir, et attrapa une tasse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de sucre… parce que je n'en ai pas. »

Trop ferme, cette fois. Trop sec. Elle se mordit les joues.

« Oh, non, ça va…, assura Tom. Sans sucre, c'est bien. »

Elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Marie vint poser la tasse qui commençait à lui brûler les doigts sur le petit bar maçonné qui séparait le coin cuisine du reste du séjour. C'était un des éléments qui l'avaient décidée à choisir cet appartement-là, plutôt qu'un autre. Elle s'était dit qu'il lui éviterait au moins d'avoir à faire l'acquisition d'une table.

« Allez, viens par-là, ajouta-t-elle et cette fois-ci le ton de sa voix lui parut tout à fait convenable. Je n'ai peut-être pas de sucre mais… j'ai quelque chose d'assez sympa pour un petit déjeuner. »

Elle ouvrit un placard, sortit une assiette et attrapa la jolie boîte cartonnée qu'elle avait laissée sur le plan de travail la veille, en rentrant du travail. Elle était passée devant cette pâtisserie charmante, et n'avait pas pu résister.

« Tadaaa ! », chantonna-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

Ouf, elle se sentait mieux. Prête à faire un peu d'humour, sans doute pas le meilleur, mais c'était bon signe.

Les gâteaux avaient l'air aussi appétissants que lorsqu'elle les avait vus en vitrine, et son estomac lui rappela aussitôt qu'il avait hâte d'en profiter.

« Waouh… super ! », sourit Tom.

Finalement, il était de très bonne composition. L'instant de malaise était fini, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Marie opta pour un bol immense, qu'elle remplit presque à ras bord de café, et vint se placer en face de Tom. Elle examina les pâtisseries pendant un moment, et se décida finalement pour une sorte de petit cake au chocolat, truffé de pépites savoureuses. Elle avait besoin de chocolat. C'était son grand plaisir, et son réconfort. Plutôt que de massacrer le gâteau avec ses doigts, elle pensa le couper en plusieurs petites parts, et sortit le petit couteau de sa poche, le plus discrètement qu'elle put. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre avec bonheur le premier morceau dans sa bouche, quand Tom lança :

« Tu avais un couteau dans ta poche ? Depuis quand ? »

Elle mâcha quelques secondes avant de répondre, afin de ne pas s'étouffer d'abord, et de prendre ensuite le temps de réfléchir à une réponse subtile.

« Mmhhh… J'ai toujours un couteau sur moi. Je suis une femme dangereuse, tu vois… »

Tom leva les sourcils. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Marie lui adressa une moue faussement piquée.

« Non, vraiment ?, interrogea-t-il. Tu as toujours un couteau dans ta poche ?

_ Mais, oui, s'amusa Marie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand on a des pâtisseries pareilles chez soi, il faut toujours être en mesure de répliquer à leurs provocations comme il convient ! »

La bouche de Tom s'ouvrit. Il comprenait qu'elle se moquait, et surtout qu'elle cherchait à prendre la tangente. Elle but une longue gorgée de café brûlant, qui acheva de la rassurer tout à fait. Pourquoi lui mentir, après tout ? Toute cette comédie sociale… ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre. Et est-ce que ça n'était pas plus appréciable en définitive, d'être totalement sincère ? Au risque de passer pour une folle, ou du moins de l'effrayer un peu -ce qui ne serait sans doute pas plus mal- Marie avoua :

« Non, écoute… En fait, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais un peu _à l'envers_, disons, et… quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon appartement, j'ai pris peur. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, d'abord, alors.. enfin, tu vois… »

Ouais, en fait, c'était totalement idiot. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

« Ah ?, fit Tom. D'accord, je comprends. C'est bien. »

Il comprenait ? C'était tout ?

« Comment ça, c'est bien ?

_ C'est bien que tu penses à te défendre. Même si ce couteau est vraiment trop petit pour ça. »

La bouche de Marie se referma avec un petit bruit mouillé. Tom lui sourit.

C'était vraiment un garçon très spécial !

« Ah bon. Alors, si ça va… Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas attaqué avant que tu te réveilles, en tout cas… Même avec mon _minuscule_ couteau, j'aurais pu te faire très mal !, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ J'en doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dormais plus, de toute façon, alors je ne t'aurais pas laissée faire », expliqua-t-il très naturellement entre deux nouvelles bouchées.

Marie posa sa tasse.

« Vraiment, tu ne dormais pas ? Et… et depuis quand ?

_ Oh, j'ai senti ta présence, tout près, ça m'a réveillé d'un coup. Mais je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

Marie était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Eh bien… merci », marmonna-t-elle.

Tom sourit à nouveau.

« J'ai toujours peur, reprit-il, d'être un peu trop… vif. Je n'ai pas… pas vraiment de manières, enfin, je veux dire, avec les filles, on ne sait jamais comment elles peuvent réagir. »

Marie eut envie de rire, soudain.

« Oh, tu t'y connais bien, en filles, hein ?

_ Non, pas vraiment. »

Encore une fois, Marie eut le sentiment qu'elle parlait à tort et à travers. Il fallait décidément qu'elle arrête de chercher à faire de l'humour. Ce n'était pas son jour. Ou pas le bon public en tout cas.

« Oh…, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude car elle détestait toutes ces comparaisons stéréotypées. Les filles sont certainement juste… des petits êtres fragiles et incohérents. Elles passent leur temps à avoir peur de tout et elle agissent en conséquence, alors que la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est pour ça qu'on croit qu'elles sont compliquées. »

Tom fronça les sourcils, et avala une gorgée de café.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je sais qu'il y a des filles qui sont très fortes. Elles ont juste une autre manière de sentir les choses. Elles ont un instinct très… très subtil. »

Tom avait l'art de déconcerter. Il exprimait toujours des choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas.

« Toi, poursuivit-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Marie, tu as beaucoup de force, ça se sent. J'aime beaucoup ça. Et tu as aussi un sacré instinct ! C'est ce qui te rend si spéciale. Comment tu m'aurais trouvé, sans ça ? »

Elle eut un nouveau silence ahuri. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Mais…, bredouilla Marie. Je ne suis pas forte du tout ! La preuve, c'est toi qui as dû me ramener !

_ Je veux dire, pour ce qui est du caractère. Au bar, hier soir, il n'y avait pas plus forte que toi. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, dès que tu es entrée. Et puis, alors, quand tu t'es mise à parler !… Tu vois, ça c'est de la force, c'est ce qui fait qu'on est quelqu'un.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu que je t'ai _trouvé_ ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'instinct ?

_ Ça, c'est autre chose, répliqua Tom. Et puis, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. »

Marie fit une grimace. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à partir du moment où les choses commençaient à devenir plus floues dans sa mémoire.

« Et j'ai dit quoi ?

_ Que tu avais su, tout de suite, aussi. Comme moi. Que tu avais senti qui j'étais, au fond. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Et ça m'a… rassuré, en quelque sorte. J'ai compris que c'était bien comme ça que les choses devaient aller, et pas autrement. Que je devais m'occuper de toi. »

Tom marqua une pause. Il sourit. C'était un sourire vrai, simple et sympathique. Pas moyen de croire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, même si ses propos ou son attitude pouvaient paraître un peu décalés. Un peu absurdes même. Il n'y avait rien de malsain à chercher derrière tout ça. Rien d'autre que ce qu'il était exactement en train d'exprimer.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis content qu'on se soit rencontrés. »

Une dernière pépite de chocolat restait dans l'assiette. Marie l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index et la porta à sa bouche. Puis elle rajouta un peu de café dans son bol et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, rabattant un pan du plaid sur ses jambes.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre encore à Tom. Elle n'était pas contrariée, mais elle n'avait plus envie de plaisanter non plus. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce sentiment qu'elle avait eu, la veille, en entrant dans le bar, et quand ils avaient commencé à échanger quelques mots tous les deux. Elle avait eu cette impression insolite, mais très agréable et très réconfortante, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus évident au monde. Rien de plus facile ou de plus naturel. Et elle pouvait dire que ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, de ressentir quelque chose de semblable ! Pas avec les êtres humains, en tout cas.

Ce sentiment, elle l'éprouvait encore, en ce moment même, malgré l'enrobage d'émotions diverses par lesquelles elle était passée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et avait découvert la présence de Tom dans le salon. Y avait-il de quoi s'alarmer ? Non. Elle se sentait très bien, en vérité. Alors pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ça, tout simplement ?

Tom lui tournait le dos. Il finissait son café. Elle sourit en regardant sa nuque et ses épaules balafrées qu'il ne craignait pas de lui exposer. Y avait-il rien que ce garçon ait à cacher, en définitive ? Il était la sincérité et l'honnêteté incarnées. Vraiment, un être exceptionnel, dans ce vaste monde ! Innocent, presque… Absolument fascinant. Et quel bien cela lui avait fait de lui parler, d'être avec lui, tout ce temps ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé de tranquillité pareille. Marie se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas envisager, tenter au moins, de s'en faire un ami. Un peu… Pour partager de petites choses, passer quelques moments agréables. De temps en temps. Elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné, surtout, les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue s'installer ici. Et vu ce qu'était sa vie, en général. Mais si elle faisait attention, bien attention, tout pourrait aller juste… bien. Il n'y aurait pas de problème. Tom n'avait pas l'air d'être un gars qui posait des problèmes. Pour une fois. Est-ce que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer ?

Elle avait cette envie, au fond de sa poitrine, cette envie si forte -et malheureusement toujours si néfaste pour elle chaque fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie !- d'apprendre à le connaître, de le découvrir davantage. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, de croire en lui. Elle soupira. Des années de lutte, d'apprentissage, de travail… pour en arriver là, encore ? Toujours.

La vie se moquait d'elle, c'était certain.

Tom se retourna.

« Je vais reprendre un peu de café, aussi.

_ Je t'en prie. »

Quand il se fut servi, il la rejoignit sur le canapé, rabattant l'autre pan du plaid sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Marie le considéra un moment, en silence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle éprouve déjà tant de tendresse pour lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commence, déjà, à se sentir si bien, et à aimer ça, à souhaiter que cela dure, que cela se reproduise ? Elle allait le regretter. C'était la règle, elle le savait. C'était même déjà cuit.

Elle sirota son café en promenant son regard sur les cheveux ras de Tom, son profil au nez un peu long, ses sourcils droits, sa bouche fine, ses mâchoires toujours légèrement contractées… Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu canin, peut-être, dans cette apparence. Et presque dans le regard, et l'attitude. Mais, sans doute, avait-elle simplement cette impression parce qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement les chiens, et qu'ils lui avaient toujours paru plus naturellement compréhensibles que ses propres congénères. Une sorte de familiarité innée, une seconde nature, qui lui était très utile dans son métier. Pas besoin de dressage. Quelques regards, et tout était compris. C'était parfait.

Non, ça ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple avec un être humain ! Marie se passa une main sur le visage, frotta ses yeux, massa son front quelques secondes. Bon, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Le moment de tranquillité touchait à sa fin. Elle soupira.

« Ça va toujours ?, demanda Tom en achevant son café.

_ Oui. Oui, sourit-elle. C'est juste que… je vais devoir me préparer. Prendre une douche, m'habiller. Et aller travailler, tu vois ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Déjà, il s'apprêtait à se remettre debout.

« Alors…, monsieur le Bon Samaritain _écossais à peu près_, ironisa-t-elle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sauter dans votre pantalon et de virer vos fesses de mon canapé. Si ça ne vous fait trop rien, bien entendu… »

Tom eut un petit rire en retournant poser sa tasse sur le bar. Il appréciait la plaisanterie, cette fois-ci.

Il enfila son sweat-shirt, ses chaussettes et son pantalon en un temps record, peut-être moins de vingt secondes -Marie n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller si vite !-, et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé pour mettre ses tennis. Marie n'avait pas bougé, elle tenait encore son bol vide entre ses doigts. Elle se pencha pour le poser par terre.

« Ecoute, Tom, commença-t-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains, je voulais te dire… que… »

Elle s'interrompit, serra ses poings sous son menton. Quelque chose avait commencé à s'agiter en elle, une sorte d'angoisse, d'inquiétude, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à se mettre définitivement d'accord avec elle-même. Elle allait y arriver. Elle avait pris sa décision.

« Que je suis, moi aussi, très heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

Il achevait de nouer son dernier lacet, et acquiesça du menton à ses paroles.

« Tu passes au bar quand tu as fini ta journée ?, lança-t-il.

_ Euh… je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir alcoolique. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

_ Alors je te ferai un café. Ou je t'offrirai une limonade sans gin. Tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait. Ça te va ?

_ Eh bien… pourquoi… pas ?, bredouilla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Très bien. A tout à l'heure, alors.

_ Voilà. »

Il la regardait, un demi-sourire sur son visage de grand gamin. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, comme un flottement. Marie se dit que s'il s'approchait pour la serrer encore dans ses bras, elle n'arriverait certainement pas à s'en sortir cette fois. Alors, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et un sourire un peu confus.

« Ouste !

_ Tu viens fermer la porte ?

_ Oh, mais bien sûr… allez, va ! », grogna Marie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tourna les talons, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il dévalait les marches. Marie écouta ses pas tambouriner quelques secondes dans l'escalier, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en bas. Puis, plus rien. Le silence. Il était parti.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

« Vétérinaire ? Vraiment ? »

Hal était hilare. Enfin, il l'était à sa façon. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder ses lèvres pincées. Il se mordait même l'intérieur des joues, ce qui signifiait qu'il était réellement écroulé au fond de lui.

« Et alors ?, répliqua Tom en le foudroyant du regard, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait si drôle !

_ Il ne voit pas !, exulta Hal en le désignant à Annie. C'est absolument merveilleux ! »

Annie avait soudain perdu l'air ravi qu'elle avait affiché au début, quand Tom avait commencé à lui raconter son histoire.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager comme ça, Hal, pesta-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?, lança Tom.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort, je présume…, poursuivit cependant Hal sans faire cas de la remarque d'Annie. C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! »

Tom était assis dans le salon, Annie près de lui sur le canapé, et Hal debout, à quelques mètres. Il venait à peine de rentrer. Tom avait dû répondre d'abord aux interrogations d'Annie, et Hal était arrivé au milieu de la conversation. Annie lui avait rapidement fait un résumé de la situation, avec beaucoup d'excitation et d'enthousiasme, et il avait juste bloqué sur ce dernier détail que Tom venait de rajouter : Marie était vétérinaire. Ça, ça l'avait tué. Enfin… façon de parler.

Tom avait envie de se lever d'un coup, et de lui coller son poing sur le nez. C'était juste une envie, comme ça. Il ne le ferait pas. Hal était son meilleur ami. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer la scène. L'idée seule le soulageait un peu.

Tom se retourna vers Annie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a cinq minutes, tu étais ravie pour moi ! »

Et c'était vrai que l'attitude d'Annie venait de changer du tout au tout.

Quand Tom était arrivé, un peu plus tôt, gai comme un pinson, Annie lui était tombée dessus à bras raccourcis :

« Mais où étais-tu passé, enfin ! Hal et moi, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Toute la nuit !... Nous avons cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que tu t'étais battu, que tu étais blessé, qu'on t'avait capturé, enlevé, torturé, écorché, que tu étais mort, peut-être même ! »

Elle lui avait encore donné un de ces coups de poings perfides et violents dont elle avait le secret -une de ses attaques mentales auxquelles il était toujours impossible de répliquer- ce qui n'avait pourtant pas entamé la bonne humeur de Tom.

« Pas de problème. Tout va bien, avait-il juste eu le temps de répondre.

_ Tout va bien ? Tout va bien ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, ma parole ! Hal est parti à ta recherche depuis des heures ! Comment peux-tu nous faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Toute la nuit !... Toute la matinée !... »

Elle roulait des yeux. Elle pouvait vraiment avoir l'air terrible quand elle s'y mettait. Un vrai poltergeist. Tom lui avait attrapé les mains pour l'empêcher de lui décocher un nouveau coup. Et puis, il voulait lui expliquer. Il avait vraiment envie de tout lui dire. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il était trop heureux.

« Annie, s'il te plaît. Arrête de me gronder comme une mère en colère. On dirait une lionne. Ecoute, j'ai rencontré une fille… »

Le visage d'Annie avait exprimé de la stupeur, d'abord, puis sa bouche s'était ouverte. Elle l'avait regardé un moment, elle cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il lui racontait était bien vrai. Alors Tom avait souri, et les mains d'Annie s'étaient resserrées autour des siennes.

« Mais… Tom… mon Dieu ! Mais… enfin… ! »

Tom avait pensé qu'elle allait continuer à lui crier dessus, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il avait pris la résolution de ne plus s'occuper des filles à l'avenir, comme Hal le lui avait recommandé. Pendant un bon moment, du moins. Elle-même avait fini par convenir que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Alors, il aurait été légitime qu'elle marque sa désapprobation. Mais, au contraire, elle s'était exclamée :

« Une fille ! Et tu as l'air si… lumineux ! Et tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ! Est-ce que tu… tout va bien ? »

Elle l'avait entraîné vers le canapé pour le faire asseoir.

« Tu veux un thé ?

_ Non, ça va, merci, on a pris un petit-déjeuner.

_ Oooh !, avait-elle roucoulé. Vous avez pris un petit-déjeuner ensemble !... »

Pendant un bon moment, elle l'avait vraiment regardé bizarrement.

Alors Tom avait commencé à lui expliquer. Comment elle était arrivée au bar, son sweat rouge comme une tulipe, comme un piment -décidément, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne comparaison- il avait raconté comment ils avaient discuté jusqu'à la fermeture, et pourquoi il avait décidé de la raccompagner chez elle. Annie suivait son récit en hochant la tête, très concentrée.

« Tu as bien fait, oui, disait-elle. »

Puis il avait parlé de leur fou rire, de son appartement vide, du fait qu'elle était _à peu près_ française, et de tout ce à quoi il avait pensé tandis qu'elle s'endormait à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'elle avait été malade, parce que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, et qu'Annie n'aurait certainement pas trop apprécié ce détail. Tom savait à quel point elle pouvait être romantique, et il avait une bonne idée de ce qui pouvait lui plaire ou non depuis qu'il vivait avec elle. Il avait appris à éviter les choses qui lui déplaisaient.

« Tu es resté là-bas toute la nuit, alors ?, avait-elle juste demandé avec une moue émue et compréhensive.

_ Oui, avait répondu Tom. Je suis allé dormir sur le canapé, pour ne pas la laisser seule avec la porte ouverte.

_ Ooooh ! »

Annie lui avait tapoté le genou. Et elle l'avait encore regardé bizarrement, mais avec un air différent, cette fois.

C'était alors que Hal était rentré.

Il s'était précipité vers Tom, mais Annie avait tendu une main devant elle pour lui signifier d'attendre, et elle avait commencé à expliquer :

« Tom… a rencontré… une fille ! »

Elle avait recommencé à glousser un peu.

Le regard de Hal avait sauté de Tom vers Annie, et vice versa.

« Quoi ? »

Annie lui avait fait à nouveau signe de se taire, et de se calmer, mais c'était elle qui avait à présent l'air plus excitée que tout le monde dans la pièce.

« C'est absolument adorable ! Tom l'a ramenée chez elle. Et il a dormi sur le canapé pour ne pas la laisser seule. Et… elle est Française ! »

Hal avait commencé à froncer les sourcils.

« Mais enfin, Tom ! Je croyais que tu avais compris… »

Annie l'avait interrompu.

« Hal… Française ! Tu imagines ?... Nous. A Paris ?

_ Non, je n'imagine pas du tout. Pas de Paris, pas de Française, pas de Tour Eiffel ni de bateau-mouche. Pas de fantômes du dix-huitième siècle non plus, Annie, surtout pas. Ni de Montmartre, ni de… Grand Guignol. C'est hors de question. »

Annie avait cessé de frétiller.

« Tu es déjà allé à Paris, Hal ?

_ Bien sûr. Plusieurs fois. Il y a longtemps. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. »

Tom sentait que son ami avait encore trop de choses à se reprocher de ce côté-là.

« Tom, souffla-t-il avec une certaine lassitude, je suis désolé, mais tu vas oublier ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom secoua la tête.

« J'crois pas que ça va être possible. »

Hal s'était approché, inquiet.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que je pense… je sens… là (il avait montré le creux de son estomac), et là (son index avait touché son front)… que c'est elle.

_ Elle, qui ?

_ La Elle. »

Hal avait juré.

« Hal !, s'était exclamé Annie. Elle… s'appelle Marie. Ma-rie. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?... »

Tom avait acquiescé.

« Et elle est vétérinaire », avait-il ajouté pour montrer à quel point Marie était quelqu'un de bien.

Et maintenant, Annie avait l'air fâchée et Hal pouffait entre ses dents.

« Tom, écoute, ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable…, reprit Annie.

_ Pourquoi pas raisonnable ?

_ Eh bien, voyons… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu n'as pas eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait bien ne pas être… tout à fait… ton genre de fille ?

_ Je n'ai pas de _genre de fille_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Peut-être… est-ce qu'elle n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi, d'abord ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répliqua Tom en haussant les épaules, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Pas fait attention. Je ne sais même pas vraiment quel âge j'ai moi-même, en fait.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je crois que McNair n'a commencé à compter mes anniversaires qu'à partir du jour où il m'a adopté. Comme j'ai toujours été un peu trop grand pour mon âge, je pense qu'il est possible que j'aie un ou deux ans de plus que ce que je suis supposé avoir.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Vingt-deux, peut-être vingt-trois. »

Annie secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas un bon argument.

« Voyons, dis-moi un peu de quoi elle a l'air.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de quoi elle a l'air ? Elle est… juste jolie. Elle est toute fine, et elle a des yeux incroyables. Grands, et doux. Comme ceux d'une biche.

_ Une biche ! »

Hal ne se tenait pas les côtes, mais presque.

« Est-ce que tu as fini de te moquer ?, s'énerva Tom.

_ Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que… tu ne trouves pas que c'est vraiment ironique, comme situation ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait drôle. Mais si tu veux le savoir, Marie est effectivement très ironique aussi. Je crois que tu l'aimerais bien.

_ Ah bon ? »

Le sourire de Hal se détendit un peu.

« Tu sais, reprit Annie, il faut faire des études pour être vétérinaire. De sacrées études. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'elle n'est peut-être pas autant faite pour toi que tu veux bien…

_ Tu te dis qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, c'est ça, hein ?

_ Non, mais non… pas du tout !, bafouilla Annie. Je me dis juste que… c'est mieux si on se ressemble un peu. Ou même beaucoup. On a plus d'affinités avec quelqu'un qui… Enfin, tu vois ?

_ Parce que tu crois que Mitchell et toi vous étiez pareils ? »

Annie ne répondit rien.

Tom se leva.

« Bien. Merci. Je suis assez déçu, je dois dire. Je m'attendais à être davantage… soutenu. Je vais aller en parler à Eve. Elle, au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

Et il fila à l'étage sans en attendre davantage.

Annie regardait Hal avec une moue dépitée.

« Je suis sûre que si Eve pouvait parler, elle lui dirait la même chose. »

Hal secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. De toute évidence, ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre, alors je suis assez persuadé que ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Peut-être… peut-être que ça pourrait lui faire du bien, justement. Lui apprendre un peu… tu vois. La vie, quoi. »

Annie s'insurgea.

« Lui apprendre la vie ? Non mais tu crois parler de quoi, là ? Il est évident que Tom… Tom n'a jamais connu sa mère. Il cherche… une maman. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le genre de relation qui lui serait profitable. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent marcher pour aller… bien ! »

Hal soupira.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Et puis Tom est grand. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'une maman… il t'a déjà, toi ! »

Annie le fusilla du regard.

« Excuse-moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au moins, c'est sans danger. Ça va l'occuper quelques semaines, et puis la fille en aura assez, elle le jettera, et ce sera fini. Cette petite passade pourrait l'aider à mûrir.

_ Tu veux l'aider à mûrir en le jetant dans les bras d'une… d'une espèce de _cougar_ ou je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle… ? Mais elle va le manger tout cru ! Et ce n'est pas sain du tout, non plus ! Comment peux-tu cautionner ce genre de chose ? Après, c'est nous qui devrons ramasser les morceaux. »

Hal sourit.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Il peut y avoir de bons côtés. J'en sais quelque chose… Bref. N'oublie pas non plus que c'est lui, le vrai monstre. Et ça fait un bout de temps que la bête en lui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Pleinement. Je suis persuadé qu'il est assez solide…

_ Hal ! Tu sais que Tom n'est pas du genre à changer d'idée tous les trois matins. Il a l'air vraiment… vraiment convaincu, là... Tu as vu son expression ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées perverses, d'abord ? Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, vous autres. Pauvre Tom ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer… Vhhhh ! »

Annie eut une grimace dégoûtée tandis que Hal venait s'enfoncer dans le canapé et faisait glisser son domino fétiche entre ses doigts.

« Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, Annie, on a eu l'occasion de faire pas mal d'expériences, et de les regarder, par la suite, sous des angles différents. Au fur et à mesure, on change d'opinion, on comprend certaines choses… On évolue, et ses jugements avec. Tout ça pour dire que personne ne te demande d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. C'est l'affaire de Tom. »

Annie secoua la tête.

« Je suis assez persuadée que ça va rapidement être la nôtre aussi.

_ Eh bien, nous règlerons le problème, s'il y en a un, quand ce sera le moment. Moi, je crois que tout va aller comme sur des roulettes. C'est tout le contraire de ce que j'avais craint pour lui. Il est temps qu'il voie du pays, un peu. Qu'il s'ouvre, qu'il s'épanouisse. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera beaucoup plus facile à vivre après ça.

_ Beaucoup plus facile… ? Après toutes les expériences traumatisantes qu'il a vécues, tu crois qu'il avait besoin de ça en plus ? Tout ce que tu as vécu ne t'a pas rendu plus facile à vivre, toi. »

Hal se raidit.

« Eh bien, tu te trompes. Au contraire. Je suis beaucoup plus facile à vivre que j'ai pu l'être… dans le passé. Et puis, ce n'est pas pareil…

_ Oui, tu es d'une nature très différente, hein ?

_ Exactement. En ce qui me concerne, le moindre écart pourrait se montrer fatal. Il vaut mieux que je ne cherche pas à m'amuser… Tandis que Tom, c'est justement ce qu'il lui faut. Ne pas être toujours aussi sérieux, aussi radical. C'est ça qui lui cause du tort, son espèce d'absolutisme généralisé. Il faut qu'il devienne plus léger, qu'il apprenne à relativiser, qu'il doute, qu'il découvre la complexité du monde et de la vie. »

La langue d'Annie claqua.

« Ouais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'abîme trop quand même. Il est tellement adorable comme il est, au fond.

_ C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Et je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment. Mais… il est tant de laisser ton petit garçon grandir, maman. »

Annie soupira.

« Je te préviens que s'il faut le ramasser à la petite cuillère, je ne manquerai pas de te rappeler que c'était ton idée, et quel genre de discours philosophique tu m'avais servi pour justifier ça.

_ D'accord. Tu pourras me hanter éternellement… Comme si je ne me traînais pas suffisamment de fantômes comme ça. »

Annie sourit un peu. Elle savait que Hal ne voulait pas plus de mal à Tom qu'elle-même. Peut-être avait-il juste une façon d'envisager les choses très différente, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait obligatoirement tort ? Et puis, c'était un homme. Il était sans doute mieux à même de comprendre Tom et ses besoins…

Elle soupira encore.

« Je devrais peut-être lancer un sujet de discussion sur mon site, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Pour savoir comment évolue ce genre de relation, recueillir des témoignages… Ça nous aiderait à y voir plus clair, à nous faire une petite idée de ce à quoi nous devrions nous attendre, non ?

_ Pas besoin de s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, assura Hal. Un mois. Peut-être deux. Et nous n'en parlerons plus. Je t'assure ! Ça va nous faire enfin de vraies vacances, à tous les trois. »

Annie prit un air boudeur et demeura silencieuse.

« C'est dommage, murmura-t-elle finalement, moi j'aimais bien ma première idée.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Une jolie histoire. Nous, en voyage à Paris…

_ Les jolies histoires, ce n'est pas pour nous, Annie.

_ Faut croire… »

Elle s'absorba un instant dans ses pensées, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Hal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fait, le Grand Guignol ? »

Hal serra les mâchoires.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Annie était toujours un peu effrayée quand Hal se renfermait comme ça, d'un coup. Elle s'imaginait tout un tas d'horribles choses. Et peut-être était-elle toujours en deçà de la réalité encore.

« Ah non ? Je ne veux pas le savoir ?

_ Non. Pas celui que j'ai connu, en tout cas. Il était d'un genre… un peu trop spécial. »


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_Paris, mars 1900._

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Quel est votre nom, s'il-vous plaît ? »

Le jeune homme, portant une délicate rose blanche à la boutonnière, tenait dans sa main gauche un porte-plume qu'il promenait au-dessus d'un grand registre ouvert devant lui. Il cochait minutieusement le nom de chaque invité qui se présentait. C'était une soirée privée, comme l'indiquait l'écriteau devant l'entrée, et il avait certainement reçu des consignes très strictes. On lui avait également recommandé d'user de la plus grande amabilité, c'était une évidence, aussi il évitait de regarder trop directement ceux qui se présentaient devant lui et gardait les yeux baissés sur le haut de son pupitre.

« Je suis…

_ Henry ! Vous êtes venu. Quelle joie ! »

Une jeune femme blonde, grande, au teint diaphane et à la taille souple se dirigeait vers lui, arborant un sourire lumineux. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis… plus d'un siècle -au moins !-, mais il la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Blanche. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle et élégante, toujours à la dernière mode, si ce n'était, comme bien souvent, en avance sur la prochaine. Sa tête était couronnée de minuscules boucles blondes relevées en un chignon impeccable. Un collier d'or finement ouvragé ornait son décolleté généreux. Elle portait une superbe robe de soirée en mousseline noire pailletée, doublée d'un fond couleur chair quasi transparent. Blanche avait toujours su se mettre en valeur, et tirer parti des avantages extraordinaires que la nature lui avait donnés. Ceux-là mêmes qui avaient tant impressionné son créateur... Elle était trop belle pour que quiconque ait pu tolérer l'idée que la mort l'emporte ! C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait toujours permis de se sortir d'embarras au cours de son existence. Rien n'avait jamais pu lui résister. Ni personne. Elle jouait avec l'indécence comme un chat le fait avec une souris : avec assurance et plaisir. Certains auraient pu dire : avec cruauté.

Le plus naturellement du monde, elle se jeta à son cou, et l'embrassa. Un de ces baisers à la fois délicats et fougueux dont elle avait le secret. Comment en oublier le goût ? C'était tout un art… qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Puis elle se détacha tout aussi aisément de lui et alla se coller contre le jeune homme au registre, dont le teint vira à l'écarlate dans l'instant.

« Ici, Eugène », fit-elle en désignant un nom sur la page de la pointe de son ongle d'onyx.

Le garçon cocha aussitôt le nom indiqué. Sa main tremblait un peu.

« Je vais m'occuper de notre invité moi-même, à présent. »

En deux petits bonds, elle fut près de lui et l'invita à lui prendre le bras.

« Mon cher, mon très cher Lord Henry…, poursuivit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse, c'est toujours un tel plaisir ! Me permettrez-vous de vous appeler Harry, comme je le faisais autrefois ?

_ Appelez-moi même Hal, si vous le voulez, Blanche. Tout est ravissant dans votre bouche. »

Elle sourit, d'un sourire gourmand, et ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait vers le vestiaire.

« Merci pour l'invitation. J'ai entendu dire que cet endroit et vos spectacles font fureur.

_ Oui, c'est un grand succès. Il faut en profiter pleinement avant que cette nouvelle invention… vous savez, le cinématographe ? Ils sont en train de le rendre sonore, en plus !… ne nous cause du tort. Vraiment, je le crains !... En tout cas, je suis ravie que depuis l'ouverture de cette salle, il y a trois ans maintenant, nous ayons pu trouver cet arrangement avec son propriétaire. Nos soirées « spéciales » attirent un tel public… le brave homme n'a pas hésité un instant ! Il a tout de suite senti où était son intérêt.

_ Je vois. Et ces soirées privées ont lieu souvent ? Si je m'amuse, je reviendrai à la prochaine. Je suis là pour un moment.

_ Merveilleux ! Mais je m'en doutais, voyez-vous... L'exposition universelle ! Le bilan d'un siècle ! Comment manquer un tel événement ? On m'a rapporté combien vous aviez apprécié la précédente. Aussi, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire parvenir cette invitation à votre adresse parisienne. Nous organisons une soirée privée par saison, c'est ce qui nous permet aussi de rester suffisamment discrets. La prochaine aura donc lieu en été et, vu l'occasion, elle promet d'être grandiose !

_ J'ai entendu dire que l'on attendait encore davantage de visiteurs que pour celle de 1889, peut-être même le double. Les occasions de se réjouir ne manqueront pas pendant les six prochains mois. C'est l'endroit où il faut être !

_ A la bonne heure ! Je regrette, pour ma part, d'avoir manqué la précédente. Comment était-ce ?

_ Oh, absolument délicieux ! Elle avait pour thème la Révolution française, que vous connaissez si bien vous-même, alors figurez-vous : reconstruction de la Bastille… sans-culottes en tout genre… un village nègre aménagé sur le champ de Mars et, bien entendu, les œuvres de Messieurs Dutert et Eiffel que j'ai vu s'élever peu à peu. Et il semble qu'elles doivent demeurer éternellement, en définitive. Elles sont fascinantes, toutes les deux à leur manière…

_ Vous trouvez ? Il n'y a pas eu de critique assez dure pour la seconde, pourtant. Un moment, j'ai même cru que quelqu'un finirait par la faire sauter. Mais M. Eiffel s'est bien débrouillé, malgré sa terrible affaire de Panama… Après l'installation d'une station d'observation météorologique, voilà qu'elle vient de servir à une expérience des plus intéressantes : une liaison téléphonique hertzienne a été établie, depuis la tour avec le Panthéon. La marche du progrès ! Et je gage que ce n'est pas fini… On ne la démontera jamais.

_ Mmhhh… moi, elle me plaît. Et je lui promets un brillant avenir. Non, vraiment, c'était un excellent moment que cette manifestation-là. La meilleure depuis celle de Londres. »

Blanche riait. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de spectacle. Toute en largeur, elle devait contenir deux cent cinquante ou trois cents places, qui étaient encore inoccupées pour la plupart. Hal était arrivé très en avance pour pouvoir observer tout à loisir qui serait de la partie.

« Alors, il faut absolument que je me rattrape cette fois-ci, assura-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenue ?

_ J'étais… de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. J'y suis restée quelques dizaines d'années. J'ai donc eu, pour ma part, le privilège d'assister à l'exposition de Chicago commémorant le quatre centième anniversaire de la découverte du Nouveau Monde. Un grand moment également, ma foi, après cette guerre sanglante qui a opposé les états du nord et ceux du sud… il y avait de quoi s'en donner à cœur joie !

_ Vraiment ? Voilà qui est passionnant ! J'envisageais d'ailleurs de me rendre moi-même en Amérique très bientôt. Il faut absolument que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous avez vu et me recommandiez les meilleurs endroits.

_ Bien entendu, je vais vous faire un exposé complet. Oh, j'espère vraiment que nous allons beaucoup nous voir, pendant votre séjour ici ! Vous m'avez manqué Hal… »

Elle s'était placée face à lui et, de sa main douce, arrangeait une mèche sur son front. Puis ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage, et elle caressa sa bouche de son pouce.

« Vraiment manqué… Venez, je vais vous présenter Aristide.

_ Aristide ?... Voyez-vous ça !

_ Oui. Il a été mon compagnon pendant quelques années et… j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je n'arriverais décidément pas à me passer de lui. Il a… certains atouts, voyez-vous… parfaitement hors du commun. Du genre qu'on ne retrouve pas aussi facilement. Et je parle d'expérience, cela va sans dire. Alors, comme je suis une sentimentale, j'ai décidé de me l'attacher définitivement. Ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose, depuis, sa gourmandise allant en priorité vers d'autres objets, mais je m'y attendais. Il est novice, je saurai être patiente. Et, s'il me devient trop pénible, je lui accorderai un repos bien mérité. Il a été très résistant, figurez-vous. Jamais malade, et toujours d'attaque…

_ Je vous ai toujours admirée de ce côté-là, commenta Hal, vous êtes toujours parvenue à maîtriser vos élans avec tant de facilité !

_ Rien de facile là-dedans, pour aucun de nous, croyez-moi !, répliqua Blanche. Mais il faut savoir être efficace, quand on veut quelque chose, ou qu'on désire le garder. Pour ma part aussi, j'ai toujours été convaincue que la frustration faisait partie intégrante du plaisir. Et peut-être même qu'elle en faisait la plus grande partie. Pas vous ? »

Hal eut un petit rire.

« Non, pas moi. Pas du tout. Vous le savez bien.

_ C'est votre problème, mon cher. Et vous n'êtes vraiment pas le seul dans ce cas… »

Ils étaient parvenus au deuxième rang. Un homme était assis là qui se leva à leur vue. Il était immense, large, et portait les cheveux longs. Un vrai Hercule, comme tout droit sorti de l'Antiquité ! Mais son costume très chic lui donnait l'air le plus raffiné qui soit. De plus, il avait des manières élégantes. Blanche l'avait dressé comme un parfait petit animal de compagnie. Elle avait toujours su s'y prendre pour apprivoiser les brutes les plus épaisses. Elle avait la patience et le charme adéquats. La Providence l'avait gâtée.

« Aristide, laisse-moi te présenter Lord Henry », chantonna-t-elle.

Immédiatement, son nouveau compagnon se montra très affable. Son accent n'avait rien de Britannique.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je suis ravi, absolument. Blanche m'a tellement parlé de vous… J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer !

_ J'espère quand même qu'elle ne vous a pas tout dit, sourit Hal en haussant les sourcils.

_ Je pense bien que si, gloussa Aristide. J'ose affirmer que je sais tout, Monsieur, intégralement, et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles j'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir vous rencontrer. »

Son immense main se referma autour de celle de Hal, et il la serra avec beaucoup de chaleur.

« Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, reprit Blanche, je te laisse t'occuper de lui un moment. Explique-lui qui nous attendons, le principe du spectacle, et montre-lui sa loge…

_ Une loge ?, s'étonna Hal. Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Je resterai volontiers avec vous.

_ Oh si, cher Harry, c'est tout à fait la peine !, s'exclama Blanche en lui lançant un regard désarmant. Vous allez bientôt atteindre le demi-millénaire… je sais que je suis un peu en avance mais, étant donné votre réputation et votre place dans notre monde (sans compter sur le privilège tout particulier que j'ai la ferme intention d'accorder en ce lieu à _mon_ créateur afin de lui témoigner ma reconnaissance éternelle), je vous considère déjà -et je ne suis pas la seule !-, comme un de nos « Anciens ». Vous devrez donc tenir ce rang parmi nous ce soir. Les Anciens sont dans les loges grillées que vous voyez ici. »

Elle leva les yeux pour désigner ce dont elle parlait.

« Certains sont déjà là, Aristide va vous en parler… Bien entendu, à tout moment, après le spectacle, vous pourrez nous rejoindre, mais je vous assure que le confort d'une loge a ses avantages ! En outre, c'est la nuit des surprises pour nos hôtes de marque !... Mais, je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je retourne immédiatement accueillir nos charmants invités. Veuillez m'excuser, à tout à l'heure. »

Tout sourire, Blanche s'éclipsa aussitôt.

« Asseyez-vous donc un moment avec moi », proposa Aristide.

Il semblait particulièrement ravi et excité. Hal s'enfonça dans un siège.

« Vous aidez donc Blanche dans l'organisation de ces soirées ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, bien sûr, confirma le géant en se rasseyant à son tour très lestement. C'est un sacré travail. Et un immense plaisir ! Notre « Grand Guignol occulte », si je puis dire, fait de plus en plus d'adeptes. C'est un bonheur.

_ A quoi assistons-nous ce soir, alors ?, s'enquit Hal.

_ A une version toute spéciale de _Lui !_, la fameuse œuvre de notre hôte, M. Méténier. C'est un homme de grande qualité, très inventif, qui a su arranger son spectacle à notre goût, parfaitement ! Je suis certain que vous ne pourrez que l'apprécier. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de l'histoire, et du scandale ?

_ Plus ou moins, je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours…

_ Eh bien, eh bien… comment dire ? Il s'agit d'un face à face très intéressant, entre une fille de joie -il y en aura un certain nombre parmi nous ce soir, d'ailleurs, entièrement consentantes, ou peu s'en faut !- et un de ses clients, très particulier. Je ne vous dévoile pas la suite, pour ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir. Sa version initiale a été interdite, voyez-vous, jugée scandaleuse alors qu'elle n'était destinée qu'à un public très normal… Alors je vous laisse imaginer avec quelle fougue il a écrit celle qu'il nous destine ! Le succès est garanti, je vous l'assure pour avoir moi-même assisté à quelques répétitions.

_ Oh, bien ! », fit simplement Hal.

A la vérité, il n'aimait pas trop que l'on s'en prenne particulièrement aux prostituées. Il avait une tendresse toute particulière pour ces femmes, et même du respect, puisqu'elles l'avaient élevé, et que c'était de ce milieu qu'il était lui-même issu, en définitive, pour y être né. Son enfance, il ne pourrait jamais la renier, et encore moins l'oublier.

« Je crois, poursuivit Aristide sans se départir de son enthousiasme, qu'il s'est largement inspiré des agissements assez récents d'un de vos compatriotes : le terrible assassin de Whitechapel !

_ Ah, je vois. »

Soudain, Hal fut convaincu qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas le spectacle, et il eut la tentation de quitter les lieux avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

« Mais M. Méténier sait ce que nous aimons avant tout. Aussi, il a su tourner tout cela d'une manière… réellement érotique. C'est particulièrement troublant. Et irrésistible ! Vous verrez. »

Aristide souriait de toutes ses dents et Hal pensa qu'il se méprenait peut-être. Jamais Blanche ne cautionnerait un divertissement de piètre qualité : elle était la subtilité incarnée. De plus, les horreurs qu'il craignait de voir représenter sur scène ne pourraient jamais égaler celles qu'il avait lui-même commises. Que redoutait-il au juste ? De se retrouver encore une fois, par la magie du spectacle, face à sa propre conscience ? Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Ce face à face, il le vivait tous les jours, à chaque minute. Autant en profiter, plutôt, pour se détendre… Laisser la fièvre qu'on lui promettait le prendre, et oublier, au contraire, pour quelques heures, oublier tout ! Il était si facile de solliciter son côté sombre ! Et lorsque celui-ci était réveillé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus de retour en arrière, plus d'échappatoire. Il prenait le dessus, souverain, exquis, et dévastateur. Blanche ne le savait que trop bien, et il était certainement trop tard, déjà. Hal dut se rendre à l'évidence : une part de lui, la plus forte, avait décidé que cela vaudrait peut-être bien la peine de rester, après tout. Quelque chose, dans la présentation que Blanche et Aristide avaient ébauchée concernant le contenu de la soirée, avait piqué sa curiosité. Sa curiosité malsaine.

« Dites-moi donc, reprit Hal, qui attendez-vous donc particulièrement ce soir ?

_ Eh bien, voilà. Nous avons un certain nombre d'invités humains, des _collaborateurs_ comme nous aimons les appeler, qui viennent soit pour assister au spectacle, soit pour y participer activement. Vous ferez attention, s'il vous plaît, à ceux qui portent une rose blanche à la boutonnière : ce sont les simples spectateurs. Il ne seront vraiment pas nombreux. Quelques personnalités, présentes pour des raisons très diverses : curiosité, menace, ou simple prise de conscience… Nos soirées ont leur utilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils doivent impérativement être épargnés. Et notre sécurité veillera aussi à cela. Nous avons aussi quelques serviteurs, qui portent le même signe distinctif, mais vous les croiserez peu. Vous avez déjà vu Eugène, à l'accueil, je suppose ? »

Hal hocha la tête.

« Ensuite, il y a les humains volontaires -vous savez qu'il y en a toujours-, plus quelques spécimens invités par hasard. Ils passeront une bonne soirée, ils auront à manger et à boire. Donnant-donnant. Il faut bien pimenter un peu les choses aussi... Au goût de chacun ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est plutôt le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Effectivement, Blanche avait dû lui donner bon nombre de détails à son sujet.

« C'est le mien également, poursuivit aussitôt Aristide avec bonhomie. Alors, vous voyez, nous nous comprenons parfaitement. »

Est-ce que cette réflexion le soulageait ? Non. Et oui.

« Pour le reste, tenez-vous bien ! Que du beau monde ! Dans la loge qui se trouve à notre gauche, Blanche et moi-même avons introduit tout à l'heure… le « Prince Noir » ! Quelle joie ça a été pour moi ! Rencontrer un personnage d'une telle importance !... »

Hal se pencha un peu. A travers la grille serrée de la loge, il apercevait une lueur. Il devait y avoir une petite lampe, et ce qu'il distinguait entre les lamelles de métal à peine écartées était un rond de verre. Un monocle. On le regardait. Il salua d'un signe de tête, et il eut le sentiment que le petit disque lumineux lui rendait son salut. Il devait témoigner un respect certain aux grands Anciens, mais il ne serait pas fâché que ce simple salut suffise. Il préfèrerait ne pas avoir à les côtoyer, durant la soirée. Surtout en ce qui concernait Edouard… Mais il pouvait y avoir encore bien pire !

« Et c'est loin d'être fini !, reprit Aristide qui avait parfaitement saisi le protocole et attendait patiemment que les mondanités soient achevées. La loge de droite est réservée pour la baronne de Retz, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle est toujours en retard. Je pense même qu'elle préfère arriver après le début du spectacle. Elle ne vient pas pour voir ses semblables, elle, c'est certain… »

Hal acquiesça. Il connaissait la réputation solitaire de la baronne. Non moins célèbre était son insatiable soif.

« A côté, la loge d'Aethelwald et Eohric, les inséparables. Ils sont arrivés les premiers. »

A nouveau, Hal salua de manière ostensible, même si aucune lueur dans la loge ne put lui indiquer qu'on avait remarqué son geste.

« Et enfin…, conclut Aristide avec autant d'excitation qu'un enfant à la veille de Noël, juste au-dessus de nous -vous ne pouvez pas le voir d'ici, mais j'espère vraiment pour vous que vous aurez l'occasion de le saluer plus tard !-, se trouve le seigneur Oswald en personne ! C'est un grand honneur qu'il nous fait. Et pour la deuxième fois ! »

Hal était stupéfait. Oswald ! Ici ? Mais comment diable… ?

« Il n'est pas venu seul, Henry, précisa Aristide sur le ton de la confidence et comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Il est à Paris très exceptionnellement. En fait, il a fait le déplacement pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très spécial qui se trouve ici également. Encore un de vos compatriotes, qui a décidé de venir s'installer définitivement chez nous, et nous en sommes ravis… ravis. Il s'agit de M. Wilde, que vous ne pouvez manquer de connaître ! Il est l'invité particulier du seigneur Oswald. Nous savons tous qu'il s'apprête à le changer, ce n'est qu'une question de mois, de jours peut-être… N'est-ce pas une excellente chose pour notre monde ? »

Ainsi, Oswald avait fait le déplacement tout exprès… ! De tous les grands Anciens, il était certainement celui pour lequel Hal avait le plus d'estime. S'il avait toujours eu une façon de vivre des plus traditionnelles et des certitudes inébranlables quant à la supériorité de leur race sur le genre humain, chacune de ses décisions avait pourtant toujours été juste. Il était respectueux. Et même en donnant la mort -ce qu'il faisait rarement et le plus souvent par obligation, étant parvenu à une maîtrise de lui-même des plus impressionnantes et ayant perdu avec le temps, semblait-il, le goût de ce plaisir-là- il le faisait avec respect.

Sans hésitation, Hal se leva donc, quitta Aristide pour un instant, et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la scène. Puis il se retourna. De là, il pouvait voir la loge. Et, en tout cas, de là-haut, on ne voyait certainement plus que lui. Il remarqua qu'une lampe était aussi allumée derrière la grille, une petite flamme vacillante comme celle d'une bougie, et, lorsqu'il salua très bas pour témoigner à ce grand personnage toute sa considération, il aperçut la flamme s'élever et s'abaisser par deux fois. Oswald lui avait rendu son salut, c'était plus que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Aussi, il retourna à sa place.

« Parfait, commenta Aristide. Parfait !... Seront également présentes parmi nous certaines personnes de votre connaissance, des amis de Blanche, comme Mabel et Antoine, ainsi que Mathilde et Etienne. Et peut-être encore d'autres personnes dont j'ignore si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de les rencontrer… Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ! »

Aristide fit une pause, le temps d'adresser quelques signes de la main à certaines personnes qui venaient d'entrer et prenaient place à l'autre bout de la salle. Parmi elles, Hal remarqua un personnage dont les traits lui étaient familiers. Un visage ovale, orné d'une petite moustache, et ce regard lourd, surtout, presque somnolent, tout à fait caractéristique…

« En parlant du fameux Jack !, grimaça Aristide en se retournant vers Hal. Vous aurez sans doute reconnu Albert Victor… Le duc nous est arrivé, il y a deux ans, directement de l'île de Wight, où il effectuait, depuis quelques années, une petite retraite… bien nécessaire, vous en conviendrez. Son précepteur a décidé de le reprendre en main. Il était temps ! Les Anciens avaient déjà envisagé son anéantissement pur et simple. Il n'a dû sa survie qu'à l'intervention directe de sa grand-mère, mais il a grand intérêt à se faire des plus discrets à l'avenir. Ce dont je doute qu'il y parvienne tout à fait. Aussi, je me dis toujours que je le vois peut-être pour la dernière fois… Franchement, ce ne serait pas un mal ! Si vous voulez mon avis, ces passe-droits que l'on accorde depuis toujours aux grands de ce monde, ne donnent rien de bon, au finale. On ménage les puissants et leurs intérêts, mais à quel prix ? Vivement une vraie Révolution morale ! Tenez, c'est comme avec ce pauvre M. Dreyfus… »

Même à des milliers de kilomètres, Hal avait entendu parler de l'affaire. Elle avait défrayé la chronique, divisé tout un peuple, et n'était toujours pas parvenue à un terme, d'ailleurs, malgré plusieurs années de lutte acharnée.

« Oui, confirma Hal, il est proprement scandaleux, surtout pour un pays possédant une telle Histoire, et qui s'enorgueillit d'être le défenseur des droits de l'homme, d'en être arrivé à recondamner le capitaine à l'issue d'un second jugement, alors que la preuve de son innocence était établie et que le nom du véritable coupable était connu de tous !

_ Très juste. Les humains sont encore plus fous que nous. Le seul avantage, vraiment, c'est que nous pouvons donc en profiter sans état d'âme ! »

Aristide n'était pas du genre à avoir des états d'âme. Hal se mit à l'envier tout à coup.

« Je sais qu'il s'est exilé chez nous, à Londres, reprit-il pour donner le change. Il est issu d'une grande famille à ce que j'ai compris. Vous avez raison, il ne lui arrivera jamais rien.

_ Je ne vous le fait pas dire !, renchérit Aristide. C'est une véritable farce, une mascarade, un simulacre de justice ! Les hommes sont incapables de faire abstraction de leurs intérêts personnels. Mais qui l'est vraiment, sur cette terre, me direz-vous ? Le verdict était absurde, un aveu coupable des membres du Conseil de guerre n'aurait pas été plus clair. Une trahison avec les circonstances atténuantes ? Où avez-vous entendu une chose pareille ? C'est d'un ridicule achevé ! Tout le monde sait bien que le dossier ne repose que sur du vent. Mais il s'agit pour eux de ménager leurs pairs avant tout… Et ils ont tellement peur ! Nous avons vraiment été au bord de la guerre civile pendant un moment, savez-vous ? Cela aurait pu avoir son charme… »

Hal sourit et soupira.

« Le seul et unique problème, dit-il entre ses dents, c'est l'orgueil. Notre pire ennemi à tous. Nul n'en est exempt, et il nous torture toute notre existence. Il nous fait commettre les pires actions, et nous n'en apprenons jamais rien. Aussitôt qu'il nous reprend, et sans même que nous en ayons conscience le plus souvent, nous recommençons les mêmes erreurs, toujours. C'est bien le seul mal contre lequel nous devrions nous appliquer à lutter. »

Aristide le considérait avec attention. Il avait perçu à quel point Hal était devenu grave, et c'était un état d'esprit qui ne lui convenait pas.

« Je vous l'accorde. Mais comme l'écrivait si bien M. Baudelaire, je crois aussi, pour ma part, qu'un de nos plus grands ennemis demeure l'ennui ! Et vous êtes là pour vous divertir, n'est-ce pas ?… Aussi, parlons de choses plus gaies, voulez-vous ? Si vous n'êtes arrivé que depuis quelques jours, il faut absolument que je vous indique les manifestations à ne pas manquer en ce moment, et les meilleurs adresses. Voyons… »

Il se mit donc à réfléchir en se tenant le menton tandis que Hal en profitait pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la ronde.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

La salle était presque pleine, à présent.

Sur un côté, là où l'allée était la plus large, un buffet avait été dressé. Il y avait là de quoi boire, et se restaurer. Une façon comme une autre d'attirer quelques humains en détresse. Tous en profiteraient, quand le moment serait venu, et cela semblait être pour bientôt. Le rideau s'était ouvert, découvrant un pianiste, installé dans le fond de la scène, et qui s'était mis à accompagner l'entrée des derniers spectateurs, avec beaucoup de grâce et de discrétion, en sourdine d'abord. Mais, progressivement, il s'était mis à jouer plus fort. Pour ce nouveau morceau, il avait été rejoint par un clarinettiste. Hal tendit l'oreille. Il adorait vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Lui qui appréciait tant la musique, il allait absolument lui falloir la partition de ces morceaux-là !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'enquit-il aussitôt. Cette musique, c'est fascinant…

_ N'est-ce pas ?, sourit Aristide. Nous l'adorons tous. Ce sont les compositions de notre « Velvet Gentleman », l'homme au costume moutarde… un musicien remarquable, et si drôle ! Ce morceau-là s'intitule _Jack in the box_, si je ne me trompe pas, et ensuite, nous aurons droit à quelques _Gnossiennes_. Cette musique accompagnera toute la représentation. Elle a le pouvoir de créer une ambiance… parfaitement magique ! Nous avons perdu Messieurs Verlaine et Mallarmé, malheureusement, mais il nous reste encore de merveilleux musiciens… »

Hal était subjugué.

« Oh, mais j'y pense !, s'exclama Aristide. Suis-je bête ? Bien entendu, vous êtes musicien vous-même ! Je peux vous procurer ces compositions si vous le souhaitez. Et… aimeriez-vous vous produire à l'occasion ? Sur cette scène, je veux dire ? Nous pouvons arranger ça. Avec un immense plaisir.

_ Je vous remercie, répondit Hal. Je vais y réfléchir. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? En ce qui concerne ces morceaux, j'adorerais pouvoir les jouer moi-même, effectivement.

_ Considérez que c'est chose faite. Vous les aurez à la fin de la soirée. Et… vous devrez absolument accompagner Blanche chez Mme Natanson à l'occasion ! Vous allez l'adorer.

_ Mme Natanson ?

_ Misia Godebska, la nouvelle « Reine de Paris » ! Une beauté incroyable. Et pianiste !

_ Je ne demande qu'à entendre. Et qu'à voir ! »

Aristide eut un rire.

« Vous verrez, vous entendrez, et… vous goûterez beaucoup ! Promesse tenue. Je ne saurais trop satisfaire le père de ma mère. Nous sommes en famille ! Vous êtes un peu mon grand-père, d'une certaine manière. Et sans vous avoir jamais rencontré, j'ai toujours eu une grande tendresse pour vous. Et une admiration… ! Le récit de vos exploits passés a bercé mon enfance. »

Hal n'était pas certain qu'Aristide ait réellement eu une enfance, si ce qu'il disait était bien l'expression de la réalité.

« Aimez-vous ces nouvelles automobiles ?, questionna-t-il soudain avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme. Si cela vous amuse, je peux vous en procurer une, durant votre séjour à Paris. J'ai d'excellentes connaissances, avenue d'Ivry, chez P&L. C'est une expérience unique, croyez-moi !

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais j'aime autant les fiacres. J'aime me laisser conduire, voyez-vous, la cadence, le pas des chevaux sur le pavé… Cela me laisse du temps pour méditer et admirer le paysage.

_ A votre guise. Mais rien ne saurait entraver la marche du progrès, vous savez. Vous ne rechignerez pas à emprunter notre première ligne de chemin de fer souterrain pour vous rendre au bois cet été, j'espère ! On achève les travaux en ce moment même, et elle devrait être inauguré en juillet. C'est un événement de la plus grande importance pour notre capitale. Le début d'une nouvelle ère dans les déplacements citadins, j'en suis convaincu !

_ Je ne sais pas, répliqua Hal. Pour ma part, je déteste la promiscuité des cabines. Cette sensation d'être enfermé dans une boîte métallique, à plusieurs, comme des sardines, ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai besoin d'espace.

_ Je comprends. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…, sourit Aristide en passant machinalement sa langue sur ses canines. Mais, oh, tenez ! Voilà la première _Gnossienne_. Il est temps pour vous de regagner votre loge, si vous voulez bien. »

Hal hocha la tête. Dès les premières notes, son estomac s'était serré. L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. Une attente venait de se créer, de manière très perceptible. Une angoisse, et un désir, tout à la fois. La robe vaporeuse de Blanche apparut devant eux.

« Encore à discuter, vous deux ? »

Elle était radieuse.

« Venez, Hal, je vous conduis à votre loge, puisque vous n'avez pas encore pu y parvenir.

_ Aristide m'a exposé avec beaucoup de soin les tenants de cette soirée et les nouvelles attractions qui s'offrent à moi durant mon séjour ici. Cela nécessitait un certain temps… »

Il serra à nouveau l'immense main qui se tendait devant lui.

« Au plaisir. »

Blanche l'entraîna d'un pas feutré vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvait un couloir étroit qui débouchait sur l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il la suivait, comme envoûté par la mélodie qui leur parvenait depuis la scène.

« J'adore vraiment cette musique, souffla Hal. Elle m'emporte.

_ C'est le but, répliqua Blanche avec un petit rire cristallin. Aristide me fait le même effet, quand il est d'humeur… J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop embêté ? Il est très américain, en un sens… et c'est bien normal, sans doute, étant donné que c'est là-bas qu'il a passé toute son existence… enfin, il a cette prodigieuse -et par moments insupportable- propension à s'exalter pour un rien.

_ Pas du tout. Il est charmant. Parfait, sur tous les plans, à ce que je comprends. Vous avez fait le bon choix.

_ J'ai surtout fait du bon travail. Imaginez… Je l'ai ramassé dans la rue ! Juste avant mon départ pour le Nouveau Continent. Un orphelin. Il avait peut-être deux ans, et une rage de vivre à toute épreuve. Il m'a lui-même demandé de l'adopter. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il avait du potentiel. J'ai été sa mère, puis sa soeur, avant d'être sa maîtresse… Une bonne éducation, humaniste, éclairée, et libertine, comme celle que j'ai reçue moi-même, c'est ce qui importe. Vous devriez tenter l'expérience un jour, vraiment ! Même si je me doute que vous manquez toujours trop de patience pour ça... »

Hal se retenait de rire. Blanche ne changeait pas. Elle avait toujours été un Pygmalion en puissance. Exigeante avec elle-même, intransigeante avec les autres. Et même tyrannique parfois (c'était la raison pour laquelle Hal avait rapidement décidé qu'une certaine distance permettrait à leur relation de demeurer toujours sereine), bien qu'elle ait constamment fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et ne soit en aucun cas encline à l'hystérie. Une main de fer, dans un gant de velours, comme le disait admirablement l'expression. Et elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Toute jeune, encore… Hal avait admiré cette volonté d'acier, lorsqu'il avait croisé sa route, pour la première fois, longtemps avant la Révolution. Il l'avait observée, étudiée. L'existence -si ce n'était la divine Providence- l'avait alors immédiatement envoyé au loin, puis l'avait ramené ensuite -quelle ironie !-, quelques années plus tard. A son retour, il l'avait retrouvée, si semblable, quoique encore plus belle et plus désirable, et il n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps à la tentation qu'elle représentait.

« Quand l'avez-vous changé ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Il y a environ cinq ans, à notre retour. C'était le moment parfait. Et puis, j'ai pensé… que puisqu'il était né ici, c'était ici qu'il devait renaître. Je suis un peu fantasque à mes moments perdus. »

Elle saisit sa main. Ils étaient parvenus au couloir tapissé de velours grenat qui desservait les loges.

« Voilà la vôtre. »

Elle actionna le petit bouton de cuivre de la poignée. A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. La loge, entièrement noire, contenait une banquette d'aspect confortable, et une petite table dorée, sur laquelle se trouvait une carafe de vin et de la nourriture. Blanche craqua une allumette, et l'approcha d'une des chandelles qui se trouvaient sur la table. Puis elle glissa vers le rideau de métal, entraînant Hal avec elle, et attrapa une manivelle qu'elle lui plaça dans la paume.

« Vous pouvez régler l'ouverture, expliqua-t-elle, comme ceci. »

Les lamelles pivotèrent, et la salle apparut devant eux.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, déclara-t-elle en glissant ses doigts entre deux boutons de sa chemise. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Tous les débordements sont autorisés, et même encouragés. »

Hal posa une main sur sa joue pâle. Comment avait-il pu cesser de penser à elle depuis tout ce temps ? Il l'attrapa par la taille, la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa doucement durant quelques secondes.

« J'ai moi-même forgé l'objet de mon désir, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il laissait filer ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou. Quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à toutes mes attentes, c'est ce que j'aime… Et vous, Hal, qu'aimez-vous vraiment, au fond… quel est le secret objet de votre désir ? »

Elle promenait ses lèvres contre son oreille tandis qu'il effleurait sa poitrine de la pointe de son index.

« Mmmhh, soupira-t-il. Je crois… je crois vraiment que ce qui m'attise et me transporte le plus, c'est certainement ce que je ne peux pas avoir ou que l'on me refuse. Voilà certainement l'obscur et triste objet de mon désir, Blanche chérie : l'inaccessible. »

Son nez caressait les contours du visage de Hal, de sa mâchoire à son menton.

« Mais rien ne vous reste jamais inaccessible, cher Harry !, susurra-t-elle au creux de son cou.

_ Effectivement. C'est mon drame… et mon bonheur ! Mon ardeur n'a qu'un temps, et il me faut trouver d'autres défis à relever en permanence, renouveler sans cesse les sources de tentation…

_ Ah ! Je vous avais donc percé à jour depuis longtemps, lord Henry, mon amour, mon père !, sourit-elle à nouveau contre sa joue, après avoir poussé une sorte de petit cri de triomphe. Vous êtes comme Don Juan. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous possédiez cette lucidité sur vous-même… Vous êtes donc bien plus cruel et plus désespéré que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer…

_ Infiniment plus », assura-t-il en la saisissant tendrement par la nuque pour la faire définitivement taire d'un baiser.

Elle se laissa faire. Au bout d'un moment, même, sa main glissa le long de la cuisse de Hal. Les choses commençaient à prendre une autre tournure. Mais, tout à coup, elle finit par se détacher de lui.

« Lord Henry, vous me voyez confuse…, s'excusa-t-elle en embrassant son front, ses yeux, et pour finir la pointe de son nez, … mais je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Et soyez certain que je le regrette. Vous comprendrez que je doive m'occuper de mes invités, et m'assurer que tout se déroule au mieux pour chacun. Plus tard, peut-être… ? »

Les yeux et les dents de Blanche brillaient. Hal sourit. Il n'était pas pressé. Certes, ils se reverraient. Plus tard. Et souvent. Il était là pour plusieurs mois. Il aurait même le temps de se lasser. Il se lassait toujours.

« A la fin de la représentation, une surprise vous sera amenée, reprit Blanche. Faites-en bon usage. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui décocha un dernier petit baiser. Il voulut la retenir, mais elle lui mordit la lèvre, tourna les talons, et s'enfuit en riant.

Hal s'installa sur la banquette. Il devait bien reconnaître que le contact de Blanche l'avait ému davantage que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Aussi, pour se rasséréner un peu, et comme par vengeance, il mordit violemment dans une poire qui se trouvait là, sur la petite table, au sommet d'une pile de fruits. Elle était juteuse, sucrée et parfumée, mûre à point. Un vrai délice. Mais ce n'était pas dans ce genre de fruit que Hal avait réellement envie de mordre. De derrière sa grille, il observa la salle, à présent comble. Elle contenait pour moitié des vampires, pour moitié des êtres humains. Leur odeur parvenait jusqu'à lui, excitant son appétit. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà profité du buffet. Des verres avaient été servis et bus, des tartines et des petits-fours grignotés. Il reconnut, à leur maigreur, certaines de ces femmes dont les faveurs sont à vendre pour quelques sous dans toutes les grandes villes du monde. Elles s'empiffraient dans un coin, peut-être conscientes de ce qui les attendait, étant donné qu'aucune rose ne venait orner leur corsage, ou peut-être justement pas. Leur instinct, émoussé par le malheur et la misère, ne les avait-il pas averties qu'on ne les nourrissait certainement pas à l'œil pour rien ? D'autres femmes, beaucoup plus élégantes étaient également présentes, qui ne portaient pas davantage de signe distinctif. Et quelques hommes aussi. Certains très jeunes, d'autres âgés. Des suicidaires, des masochistes, des romantiques… ? Hal se demandait combien, au juste, survivraient à cette soirée. Le public était composé de gentilshommes et de galantes dames, tous humanistes, en apparence -et en profondeur, certainement aussi, quoique d'une tout autre manière- mais des gentilshommes et des galantes dames féroces. De plus, ces soirées avaient la réputation de ne laisser personne sur sa faim. Hal se demandait comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Y avait-il d'autres règles qu'il ignorait ? Ni Blanche, ni Aristide ne lui en avaient rien dit.

Hal remarqua que la musique avait cessé depuis un moment, à présent, signe que quelque chose se préparait et, effectivement, un petit roulement de tambour se fit entendre, afin de signifier à chacun qu'il était temps de regagner sa place et de faire le silence. Une minute plus tard, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Des chandeliers furent apportés et disposés sur tout le pourtour de la scène et, quand l'opération fut achevée, Blanche fit son entrée, dans toute sa splendeur. A la lumière d'or des flammes, sa robe paraissait encore plus transparente. Aussi, on lui accorda instantanément toute l'attention qu'elle escomptait. Elle fit un bref discours, souhaitant à tous la bienvenue et engageant chacun à se laisser aller à sa guise, comme elle l'avait recommandé à Hal un peu plus tôt.

Elle quitta la scène accompagnée par quelques applaudissements chaleureux, puis la musique, lancinante, reprit.

Pendant près d'une heure, Hal demeura les yeux rivés sur la scène. Stupéfait, choqué, abasourdi, remué, échauffé, enflammé, écoeuré, par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait, il n'avait néanmoins plus eu de pensée pour rien d'autre.

L'histoire en était simple, mais elle était en revanche fort perversement et -il fallait bien le reconnaître- très intelligemment présentée : une jeune femme, faisant commerce de ses charmes (et Dieu sait si l'actrice qui l'incarnait était charmante !), se retrouvait, dans une chambre d'hôtel, en compagnie d'un nouveau client. De toute évidence, le dernier. D'une nature peu commune, l'homme se montrait tour à tour charmant, menaçant, terrible, séducteur et diabolique. Le dialogue qui s'instaurait entre eux était celui de l'amour et de la haine, de la peur, du désespoir et, dans le même temps, de la plus folle espérance. Une espérance cruelle et triste, celle que l'on peut placer en la mort. Une mort que cette fille de joie finissait par accepter, par désirer même -et de manière très concrète !-, comme un bienfait et comme une bénédiction. Car elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse de cette Mort, qui se refusait, finalement, à faire son œuvre, après être venue à elle sous les traits de cet homme, ange monstrueux et bizarre, qui n'avait pas d'autre but en entrant dans cette chambre avec elle que de l'assassiner sauvagement. Mais il avait appris à l'aimer aussi. En quelques phrases, quelques regards, quelques actes.

Le plus inattendu, était la liberté avec laquelle les comédiens jouaient la pièce. Il semblait qu'ils la vivaient. Qu'elle n'était autre qu'une histoire vraie, dans l'intimité de laquelle des centaines de spectateurs s'étaient subitement trouvés plongés. Les personnages avaient échangé des paroles, des gestes, ils s'étaient dénudés, s'étaient caressés, avaient lutté, s'étaient violentés, s'étaient aimés. Et tour à tour, le malaise, le désir, l'émotion, avaient submergé l'assistance. La tension était palpable. A certains instants, on comprenait qu'il s'en serait fallu d'un rien -si l'assistance avait été composée de spectateurs normaux du moins !- pour que quelqu'un ne choisisse de s'insurger et ne se rue sur scène, délivrer de son rôle la pauvre fille que son meurtrier martyrisait. Car il la torturait vraiment ! Aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Et lorsqu'elle donnait l'impression d'apprécier cette torture, comme le voulait son rôle, il semblait qu'effectivement, elle y prenait du plaisir.

Lorsque le face à face en fut à l'impasse dans laquelle son évolution l'avait conduit, il se produisit un événement inattendu et bouleversant : alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, renonçant à ses noirs desseins et la laissant finalement seule et sauve, la jeune femme, désespérée d'être abandonnée par celui qu'elle aimait à présent, se saisit d'un éclat de miroir brisé et s'ouvrit les veines.

Du sang coula. Teintant de rouge les draps blancs, son corps, le sol. Et c'était _vraiment_ du sang. Son odeur envahit l'espace entier de la salle, à l'atmosphère échauffée par les centaines de corps palpitants qui se trouvaient là depuis le début du spectacle. Elle parvint jusqu'aux narines de Hal. Une odeur âcre et parfumée, ferreuse, salée… Le sang ! Et, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, tous les gestes et toutes les paroles obscènes auxquelles il avait pu assister, cette seule odeur lui monta à la tête, l'enivrant mieux que tout le meilleur vin du monde. Elle le fit réagir, malgré lui, comme le prédateur qu'il était : ses crocs jaillirent, ses pupilles s'emplirent de ténèbres. Il était prêt à bondir sur la scène, malgré la grille qui l'en défendait. Et ils furent nombreux, à réagir comme lui. Dans la salle, on entendit soudain quelques cris affolés. Des attaques avaient commencé. Et, sur scène, l'assassin était revenu près de sa victime. Il buvait à même sa gorge. Sans plus aucune larme, alors qu'il avait pleuré, peu de temps auparavant, il buvait à même la blessure mortelle qu'il venait de lui infliger de ses propres canines acérées, car il était un vampire, lui aussi. Après l'avoir aimée, il venait de la réduire à néant.

Et tout ceci avait été, et était encore, bien réel !

Le rideau se referma, la musique cessa, mais la salle demeura plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ce n'était plus que cris étouffés, gémissement, bruits mouillés, sons mats et fouillis de vêtements froissés ou déchirés. Il faisait une chaleur intense à présent, une vraie fournaise. Hal se frottait le visage de ses mains. Il fixait la flamme vacillante de la bougie qui éclairait sa loge, le laissant comme seul avec lui-même. La sueur baignait son front. Il retira sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate. Puis il remonta ses manches. Il allait dévaler l'escalier et se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée quand trois petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de sa loge.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et un homme pénétra à l'intérieur. Sa boutonnière portait une rose blanche. Il semblait pressé, voire inquiet, mais fit preuve de beaucoup de déférence.

« Cadeau de la maison, Monsieur, annonça-t-il en français avant de se saisir de la manivelle et de se mettre en devoir de refermer totalement la grille. »

Puis il claqua dans ses doigts et deux autres serviteurs humains pénétrèrent dans la loge. Ils tenaient dans leurs bras une jeune fille, aux yeux et à la bouche bandés, aux poings et aux chevilles liés. Ils la déposèrent contre un mur, et elle se recroquevilla aussitôt sur le sol en tremblant.

Les deux hommes qui l'avaient transportée avaient déjà disparu.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, intervint encore une fois le premier homme en désignant la serrure de la porte. Veuillez fermer derrière moi, et retirer la clef. Votre surprise est particulièrement… sauvage. »

Il avait chuchoté le mot de telle sorte qu'il avait sonné comme un sifflement de félin.

Puis il s'était incliné, et avait vidé prestement les lieux.

Hal contemplait la silhouette dans un angle du mur. Elle haletait. Son sang bouillonnait. Son cœur palpitait comme celui d'un petit oiseau. Il pouvait le sentir. Et c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant pour lui. Il attendit quelques minutes, en silence.

Il réfléchissait. De quoi avait-il envie au juste ? Après ce à quoi il venait d'assister, il lui faudrait quelque chose de grand pour que son désir soit pleinement satisfait. Son imagination avait été défiée, il ne pourrait donc pas se contenter d'une prise de possession simple et rapide. Il avait envie d'entendre crier, supplier, pleurer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pourchasser sa proie, mais dans cet espace exigu, c'était impensable. On la lui avait présentée comme sauvage ? Bon. Au moins, ils pourraient lutter un peu, peut-être ! Machinalement, il la détailla. Elle était vraiment minuscule. Elle ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps. Elle était vêtue d'une grande jupe très colorée, sous laquelle se trouvaient quantité de jupons tout aussi chamarrés. Elle portait aussi une chemise, un gilet d'homme, et une petite veste. Elle possédait de très longs cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, épais et luisants, attachés dans la nuque par un lien, et coiffés par une simple raie au milieu de son crâne. Le plus surprenant, était encore sa peau. Malgré les larges bandeaux dont on avait masqué ses yeux et sa bouche, Hal pouvait clairement distinguer le bas de ses joues et son menton. Ils étaient particulièrement sombres. Réellement bruns ! Etait-ce de la crasse ? Avait-on simplement ramassé cette fille dans la rue pour la lui offrir en guise d'amuse-gueule ? Cette surprise était d'un goût bien étrange…

Peu à peu, la proie s'était mise à respirer avec moins de nervosité. Elle semblait attendre, maintenant, attentive au moindre bruit, à l'écoute. Hal se pencha lentement en avant et, d'un geste sec et rapide, fit sauter le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Alors, il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi elle était si petite et accoutrée de la sorte. C'était une bohémienne. Une petite bohémienne comme ces diseuses de bonne aventure que l'on croisait parfois dans les rues. Mais celle-ci était presque une enfant encore. Elle devait avoir quoi ? Douze, treize ans tout au plus…

Blanche avait bien fait les choses. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui le stimulait le mieux.

La fille possédait des yeux de chat, mais sombres comme du jais. Toute sa physionomie, aussi bien son profil un peu acéré que la délicatesse de ses courbes frêles, ainsi que toute la noirceur qui se dégageait d'elle, de ces sourcils à sa peau, évoquait également un rapace. Hal se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais croisé de bohémienne aussi foncée. Elle était presque noire, réellement, et il ne lui manquait qu'un pschent et quelques amulettes pour qu'on puisse sans difficulté reconnaître en elle une de ces Egyptiennes telles que les statues et les peintures antiques les représentaient.

Hal devint songeur. Cette enfant deviendrait-elle belle ? Vraiment belle ? Sans doute. Elle possédait déjà tous les atouts de la grande beauté : un air, noble malgré la peur qui s'y lisait, de la finesse, et certainement, déjà, la qualité qui surpassait toutes les autres : l'étrangeté... Il faudrait qu'elle mange davantage. Qu'elle apprenne beaucoup, également, cela allait de soi. Et elle serait exceptionnelle, tant par l'originalité de sa race que par sa figure. Etait-ce cela, le présent de Blanche : une expérience à tenter ? Lui offrait-elle une enfant à élever, insolite et précieuse comme un animal de race ? Ou bien pouvait-il consommer immédiatement l'offrande qui lui était faite ? Il n'avait jamais été patient, ne supportait pas d'avoir à se brimer et, de plus, il avait grand soif… Le choix n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Vilaine, vilaine et perfide Blanche ! », pensa-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il appréciait le jeu, cependant. Mais combien de temps allait-il pouvoir durer ?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

La fille regardait dans sa direction à présent. Elle cherchait à le deviner derrière la flamme de la bougie qui le masquait. Ses sourcils noirs froncés formaient deux arabesques au-dessus de ses yeux de panthère. Hal se décala légèrement, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de l'enfant exprima d'abord l'étonnement. Sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à se retrouver face à quelqu'un de semblable. Peut-être avait-elle cru découvrir un visage de brute, ou quelque bête réellement monstrueuse ? Mais cette surprise fut de courte durée. Presque aussitôt, elle comprit quelque chose, la lueur d'émotion qui avait allumé sa pupille un instant s'éteignit, et elle se mit à trembler de peur.

Ce n'était pas drôle. Hal voulait la voir plus vive. Aussi, il se pencha vers la table, saisit le petit couteau aigu qui s'y trouvait, et se leva. Il s'empara d'une poire, en coupa un morceau.

« Tu as faim ? », demanda-t-il en lui désignant le fruit.

Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent. Comprenait-elle seulement ce qu'il disait ? Il lui tendit le morceau qu'il avait découpé.

« Manger ?, interrogea-t-il à nouveau. Boire ? »

Il montra la carafe de vin.

L'enfant se méfiait. Il emplit un verre, le lui présenta. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle s'était tenue parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur lui, son regard alla soudain se poser sur la table, le verre plein, les fruits, et tous les petits-fours qui s'y trouvaient. Oui, elle avait faim, c'était une évidence. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle hocha la tête.

Hal se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Il tenait toujours le couteau. Elle se raidit, se plaquant contre le mur. Mais quand il s'accroupit devant elle, soulevant d'une main ses jupons pour dégager ses chevilles, elle se mit à se contorsionner comme un serpent furieux. Sans se préoccuper de son agitation, Hal agrippa la petite corde qui liait ses chevilles entre elles et, d'un coup de lame, les délivra. La petite lui décocha dans l'instant un coup de pied qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas répliquer. C'était mieux ! Pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il attendait, mais les choses progressaient.

Il se releva, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La fille se mit debout à son tour. Mal assurées d'abord, ses jambes retrouvèrent rapidement leur fermeté. Elle voulait lui tenir tête ? Quelle arrogance !

Hal sourit. Sans lui tourner le dos, il recula jusqu'à la porte de la loge, donna un tour de clef, puis la retira de la serrure pour la glisser dans sa poche. Mais ce n'était pas pour suivre le conseil qui lui avait été donné. C'était bien inutile d'ailleurs, tant il était évident qu'il aurait pu la maîtriser sans aucune difficulté s'il l'avait voulu. Ce qu'il souhaitait surtout, c'était qu'elle comprenne : elle n'était pas libre. C'était lui qui décidait. Il voulait voir sa volonté plier… ou se rebeller de plus belle !

A nouveau, il s'avança vers elle, lui montrant le couteau et lui faisant signe de lui présenter ses poignets, qu'elle avait liés dans le dos. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Aussi, il l'empoigna fermement par un bras, et la retourna contre le mur. Puis il trancha la corde nouée autour des manches de sa veste. Après quoi, il recula, avec un geste d'apaisement, replaça le couteau sur la table, et retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Il était prêt à assister au spectacle. Dès qu'elle fut délivrée, la fille arracha le bandeau qui couvrait sa bouche, et se jeta vers la table pour se saisir du couteau. Hal la regarda faire, d'un air indifférent. Elle était très prévisible, en fait. Elle resta un moment à le défier, sa petite arme d'argent en main, mais devant son absence de réaction, elle finit par se préoccuper d'autre chose. Ses yeux scrutaient les moindres recoins de la petite pièce. Elle cherchait une issue, comme une souris prise au piège d'une cage. S'il y avait eu le moindre conduit, la moindre brèche, elle s'y serait très certainement faufilée. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Juste une grille métallique trop solide pour ses petits doigts fragiles, et une porte, fermée à double tour.

Hal la regarda s'agiter un moment puis, quand elle en fut arrivée à constater qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, il tendit le bras pour l'inviter à manger et à boire.

A sa grande surprise, et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, elle se jeta sur la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas faim, non, elle était affamée. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Hal la regarda mieux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu avoir la bouche si large et charnue. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine que ce qu'il avait cru. Ses pommettes étaient rondes et saillantes, son nez un peu aquilin. Elle était très intéressante à regarder. Un parfum de résine et d'épices se dégageait de sa personne. Une odeur poivrée aussi, et un peu amère. Hal glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher et leva lentement la main vers la carafe de cristal. Il voulait se servir un verre. Il avait envie d'éprouver l'âpreté de ce vin rouge sur sa langue, de laisser se diffuser son parfum dans sa gorge et ses narines. La fille suivit attentivement le trajet de sa main. Elle demeurait sur la défensive. Mais quand il amena le verre vers lui, elle poursuivit son repas sans plus le regarder. Quelle étrange créature ! Trop jeune, peut-être, et trop misérable pour saisir l'aspect angoissant de la situation… Trop pleine de vitalité, sans doute aussi. Son instinct lui avait dicté ses priorités. Face à la mort même, un animal cesse-t-il pour autant de manger et de boire ? Non. C'est encore le dernier réflexe de la vie.

Quand elle eut achevé, elle s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche et prit une profonde inspiration. Il y eut un moment de trouble. L'esprit lui revenait-il ? Hal s'était perdu dans sa contemplation sans pouvoir déterminer exactement ce qu'il allait faire de son nouveau jouet. Soudain, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, de ceux des chiens prêts à mordre la main qui les a nourris. Il pensa alors à l'agacer un peu, pour voir de quelle vivacité elle était réellement capable.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », demanda-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Ton nom ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. C'était sans espoir. Inutile de chercher à entamer une conversation, de toute façon, les mots ne serviraient à rien, en l'occurrence. Hal se leva, et la petite bohémienne en fit autant, s'armant à nouveau du petit couteau d'argent. Comme Hal approchait, elle se dégagea prestement de la table. Son verre se renversa et roula. Puis alla se briser sur le plancher. Aussitôt, elle en ramassa le pied au bout duquel demeurait une pointe de cristal.

« Mmhh… très dangereux ! », souffla Hal sans pour autant cesser d'avancer.

La fille tendait ses deux bras armés devant elle. Elle avait un sacré cran, étant donné son jeune âge ! Alors que Hal s'apprêtait à lui saisir les poignets, elle s'élança en avant, le frappant au visage, puis disparut sous un de ses bras, avant qu'il n'ait pu les refermer sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait capable d'un tel geste. Elle l'avait eu par surprise ! Décidément, elle était de plus en plus attractive. Tout à coup, Hal sentit que sa joue gauche lui cuisait. Il porta une main à son visage : il saignait effectivement. Cette drôlesse lui avait infligé une vilaine coupure avec son morceau de verre brisé. Il fut pris de ressentiment. La colère le gagna, et il montra les crocs.

La fille le dévisagea avec stupeur. Le couteau et le morceau de verre quittèrent ses doigts. Voilà qui avait eu le mérite de clarifier les choses ! Mais elle l'avait blessé, il était juste qu'il en fasse autant à présent. Comme il jetait de côté la table qui lui barrait le passage, il remarqua, à son grand étonnement, que le visage de la gamine avait changé d'expression. Loin de témoigner la frayeur à laquelle il se serait attendu, il découvrit un air soudain amical, ébahi, et presque amusé. Il fit encore quelques pas. Quoi ? Elle souriait vraiment ? Elle avança elle-même vers lui d'un pas. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

« Strigoi ? »

Pour la première fois, elle avait parlé. Mais Hal n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire.

« Strigoi ? », répéta-t-elle.

Et cela ressemblait à une question. Cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de chercher à y répondre. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, et alla la plaquer contre le mur. Elle ne résistait même plus.

« Mullo ?, questionna-t-elle encore. Atsingano ! »

Et elle se mit à rire.

Hal eut le sentiment qu'elle se moquait de lui à présent. Et il en avait assez. Il allait lui déchirer la gorge.

« Atsingano ! », lui cracha-t-elle une nouvelle fois au visage en plongeant subitement, et très profondément, son regard de petite sorcière dans le sien.

Il la saisit par les cheveux, prêt à lui lacérer la nuque.

Mais avant même que ses lèvres aient pu entrer en contact avec la peau de son cou, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le cerveau. Il eut le sentiment qu'on venait de lui transpercer la tête. Ses yeux, ses oreilles, bourdonnaient et sifflaient. La douleur était atroce. Il hurla et hurla encore. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva à terre, sonné, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il entendit un rire lointain. Une main s'était glissée dans sa poche, sans qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, une petite voix, pareille à une clochette d'argent avait chantonné _atsingano_… _atsingano !..._ et, maintenant, il gisait sur le sol, gémissant, en proie à un terrible malaise.

Mais de seconde en seconde, ses forces lui revenaient. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était seul, la porte était ouverte. La fille était partie. Il voulut se redresser, mais chancela. Sa vision était trouble. Cependant, il s'élança à sa poursuite, en se raccrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait, meubles, porte, murs… Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de quitter la loge. Il allait la rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Personne ne lui échappait jamais ! Il allait retrouver cette petite chienne de Bohémienne, et il allait lui faire regretter cet affront.

Il bondit dans le couloir obscur. Au même instant, la porte d'une loge s'ouvrit à la volée. Il la reçut en plein visage, et se retrouva à genoux. Un homme apparut, de grande taille, entièrement nu, et couvert de sang. A la lueur mourante de quelques chandelles qui finissaient de se consumer quelque part au fond de la petite pièce, Hal reconnut immédiatement Oswald. Ses très longs cheveux blonds collaient à ses épaules et lui cachaient une partie du visage, mais l'on remarquait cependant sans peine la cicatrice de la terrible blessure oblongue qui le caractérisait et qui, au cours d'une bataille, dans son lointain passé humain, lui avait coûté un œil. Malgré cela, le reste de ses traits gardait éternellement quelques rondeurs encore adolescentes. Un mélange bizarre et choquant, car s'il n'avait pas eu cet air si terrible de Viking sanguinaire et cette imposante stature, on aurait pu croire, en apparence, qu'il était bien plus jeune que Hal. Ce dernier était déjà à terre, c'était parfait : cela pourrait passer pour le salut qui s'imposait.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea Oswald. Vos cris ont couvert tous les autres… Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Oswald avait remarqué qu'il avait du mal à se remettre debout. Aussi, il le saisit par un bras et le souleva, ce qui donna à Hal l'étrange impression d'être un chaton, tout à coup.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'ai été saisi… d'une douleur fulgurante… à la tête. Elle m'a échappé. Il faut que je la retrouve…

_ Qui vous a échappé ?, demanda le Viking

_ Une espèce de romanichelle, aussi noire que de la suif. Je crois… que je ne lui faisais même pas peur à cette bougresse !

_ Une tzigane ? Une tzigane noire ? Vraiment ?... Et vous l'avez mordue ? »

Oswald paraissait intrigué.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mais je compte bien le faire, pas plus tard que tout de suite. Elle m'a mis hors de moi avec ses… _atsingano_ sans fin ! »

Oswald demeura interdit.

« Vous dites ?... C'est le mot qu'elle a prononcé ?

_ Oui. Parmi d'autres, mais c'est le seul qu'elle s'est mis à _chanter_. A chanter ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais la faire chanter d'autre façon, moi. »

Hal se sentait mieux. Sa colère lui rendait de la force. Mais la main d'Oswald s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Ecoutez, mon ami, reprit-il avec un certain trouble (ce qui, venant de lui, était tout à fait inconcevable), j'en doute. Et je vous déconseille même d'essayer. Si ce que vous dites est vrai… et je vous assure que j'ai du mal à le croire… il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'une Caraque. Je croyais leur peuple disparu depuis des siècles ! Mais ce qu'elle vous a dit prouve mon erreur.

_ Quoi, une _Caraque_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et vous comprenez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que m'a-t-elle donc dit ?

_ Que vous n'aviez pas le droit de la toucher. Réellement. Vous ne pouvez pas. Aucun de nous ne le peut. Ils sont intouchables ! Ce sont les _korakia_, le peuple des corneilles !

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?

_ Je crains que non. »

La mâchoire de Hal claqua. Comment accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

« D'après ce que je sais, poursuivit Oswald, il y a très longtemps, des millénaires sans doute, leur race et la nôtre étaient alliées. On les appelait les Hyksos d'Egypte, ou encore… l'armée d'Anubis. Ils venaient en réalité d'Orient. Quoi qu'il en soit, un privilège leur a été donné, je ne sais comment, mais aucun vampire ne peut boire leur sang. Leur regard… leur regard a le pouvoir d'une invisible lame. Il nous transperce de l'intérieur. C'est une vieille alliance, que je considère comme totalement obsolète de nos jours, et je dois vous avouer que je suis stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il existerait encore des descendants de leur peuple aujourd'hui ! Il faut absolument que je pense à les faire définitivement éradiquer. Quel embarras ! »

Hal était bien de l'avis d'Oswald. Et il allait commencer lui-même l'extermination. Il se concentra, huma l'air autour de lui. Malgré le lourd parfum de sang qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, imprégnant tout du sol au plafond, suintant des murs-mêmes, il captait cette odeur caractéristique de feuille verte et de poix. Il pourrait suivre sa trace sans aucune difficulté, elle sentait si fort ! Hal adressa un signe de tête à Oswald pour lui signifier qu'il le quittait, et il reprit sa course.

« Ne la poursuivez pas !, l'entendit-il crier derrière lui comme il s'éloignait. Vous perdez votre temps. Laissez les humains s'en charger ! »

Mais Hal se sentait au mieux de sa forme à présent. Et furieux comme jamais. Il avait une leçon à donner et les Anciens soutiendraient sa démarche. Il ne s'arrêterait pas de courir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas remis la main dessus. Et il allait l'écorcher vive. Il sucerait chaque lambeau de chair qu'il lui arracherait, avant de la mettre finalement en pièces. Il avait déjà fait bien pire, il suffisait juste d'une bonne motivation. Cette nuit, rien ne l'empêcherait de donner libre cours à sa colère… il en avait tellement besoin, à présent !

Il dévala l'escalier, sur les traces de la diablesse qui lui avait faussé compagnie, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par l'odeur suave qui s'enroulait autour de lui, enchanteresse. En bas, l'atmosphère était chaude et humide. Des corps inertes étaient étendus un peu partout. Dénudés, mutilés. Hal les évita comme il put. C'était un véritable carnage. Il n'en avait pas vu de semblable depuis longtemps. Quel dommage de ne pas avoir pu en profiter ! Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il aurait sa part du festin. Bientôt, très bientôt. L'odeur qu'il suivait le mena vers une petite pièce attenante au hall d'entrée. Là, il découvrit une fenêtre. Ouverte. La petite peste s'était échappée.

Il sauta à l'extérieur. Dans la rue, c'était beaucoup plus facile : il n'y avait plus personne, et le parfum spécifique qu'il suivait avait laissé une traînée bien nette. Il se rua sur sa piste.

Tout était silencieux. Il s'attendait, d'un instant à l'autre, à percevoir enfin les petits pas de celle qui courait, quelque part, devant lui. Où était-elle passée ? A un carrefour, il remarqua que l'odeur se faisait plus intense, et se modifiait quelque peu aussi. Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Y en avait-il d'autres avec elle maintenant ? Encore une rue, puis un passage. Une ruelle… La nuit était noire et épaisse, ponctuée çà et là par les petites taches de lumière orange que diffusaient les becs de gaz. Il pouvait bien être trois ou quatre heure du matin. Il approchait de son but. L'odeur ne filait plus devant lui, elle planait là, plutôt. La fille était quelque part, tout près. Elle se cachait, sans doute.

Soudain, Hal perçut un déplacement, derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit un petit homme, coiffé d'un chapeau mou. Il paraissait très âgé et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Une longue baguette. Et autre chose encore, contre son corps. Etait-ce un violon ? Oui, un violon, et un archet. Hal sourit. Le petit homme s'inclina, appuya l'instrument contre son cou, et se mit à jouer quelques notes.

« A quoi riment ces simagrées ? », pensa Hal, qui cherchait toujours du regard l'endroit où pouvait bien se dissimuler sa proie.

Alors il l'aperçut, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle tenait la main de quelqu'un : une femme, aux cheveux entièrement blancs. Sa peau, luisante et tannée comme un vieux cuir, était plus noire encore que celle de la jeune fille.

« Daje… ! », s'écria la gamine en pointant son index dans sa direction et en regardant sa compagne d'un air interrogateur.

Hal s'aperçut que les yeux de la vieille femme, bien que très noirs eux aussi, réfléchissaient la lumière du réverbère qui éclairait l'entrée de la rue, plus loin, d'une bien étrange manière. On aurait dit deux disques, comme ceux que l'on peut voir dans les yeux des chats ou des reptiles. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit… aveugle ? Hal fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

« Babo ! », s'exclama encore la fille.

Et l'homme cessa de jouer du violon.

La seconde d'après, quelque chose vint frapper le dos de Hal. Le choc le surprit, d'abord, puis ce fut la douleur, juste sous son omoplate. Il glissa une main dans son dos, et en retira un couteau. Une lame large, et longue d'au moins douze centimètres, attachée à une poignée de corne ou d'os.

Plus que la souffrance, ce furent la soudaineté et la fourberie du geste qui stupéfièrent Hal.

Comment ce vieillard avait-il osé ? La rage le prit. Il se mit à rugir comme un lion. Il allait les massacrer tous les trois, et répandre leurs débris aux quatre coins de cette rue. La vieille femme, qui tenait toujours la petite par la main, se mit soudain à marcher vers lui. Ses prunelles phosphoriques lançaient des lueurs blanches et dorées. Hal accueillit ce geste de défi par un nouveau sifflement menaçant, mais la vieille ne semblait pas impressionnée. Elle ne le regardait même pas vraiment, mais juste dans sa direction, ou comme à travers lui. Pourtant, quand elle fut parvenu à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta net. A côté d'elle, la jeune fille affichait un sourire narquois. La mascarade n'avait que trop duré. Sans plus aucune hésitation, Hal souleva la main pour l'attraper à la gorge et la lui broyer dans l'instant, avant qu'elle ne tente d'user encore de ce sortilège dont elle avait le secret, mais la vieille femme agrippa la paume de Hal de ses doigts osseux et griffus, ouvrit la bouche, et lui cracha au visage. Le violon reprit sa mélodie dansante, tandis que Hal poussait un cri et s'écroulait sur le pavé de la rue, frappé de plein fouet par la nouvelle douleur atroce qui transperçait, cette fois-ci, et encore, sa boîte crânienne. Ses paupières se soulevaient et s'abaissaient, affolées et, derrière ses yeux, ce n'étaient que zébrures blanches, rouges et bleues, et à chaque éclair, un regain de souffrance. On le poignardait à l'intérieur même de sa propre tête. On lui lacérait l'esprit. Chaque nerf était consumé jusqu'au bout, chaque membre broyé, chaque parcelle de son être liquéfiée comme par un acide. Il ne pouvait plus penser, plus bouger. La seule idée qui résonnait dans son esprit comme une cloche fêlée était qu'il allait certainement devenir fou si cette douleur ne cessait pas. Il hurlait, sans doute, son estomac se contractait affreusement, et il finirait probablement par en arriver à vomir ses propres boyaux tant la révolution qui s'opérait dans tout son corps était violente. Cela dura pourtant. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop. Une éternité. Il perdit finalement connaissance.

Quand il revint à lui, sa première réaction fut de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il sentit qu'on le touchait, aussi, il se débattit rageusement.

« Henry ! Je vous en prie, Henry !.. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la voix qui lui parlait. Etait-ce bien celle de Blanche ? Ou bien délirait-il ? Avait-il totalement perdu la raison ?

Le visage d'un ange blond apparut devant ses yeux noyés de ténèbres.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux clairs qui le contemplaient avec effarement.

Il hoqueta.

« Les… les Bohémiens…

_ Ils sont partis. Ils ont fui quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Hal regarda autour de lui. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes se trouvaient là, parmi lesquels il reconnut ceux qui étaient venus lui livrer la fille dans sa loge. Aristide, également, était penché sur lui.

« Que vous ont-ils fait ? »

Hal déglutit.

« Torturé… »

Blanche écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment ? »

Hal secoua la tête.

« Le seigneur Oswald nous a envoyés à votre poursuite, expliqua Aristide. Il était convaincu que vous alliez au-devant de graves ennuis. Nous avons eu du mal à le croire… »

Hal se frotta les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Quand il retira sa main, il constata qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il s'essuya le visage. Son nez aussi avait saigné, ainsi que ses oreilles. Sa chemise était toute maculée de traces sombres. Il voulut se redresser, mais le souffle lui manquait.

« Cette fille…, grogna-t-il, c'était un véritable démon. Tous les trois l'étaient ! »

Malgré la peine qui se lisait sur son visage, Blanche esquissa un petit sourire. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'avais cru… Je l'avais croisée, sur les bords de Seine… Et je lui avais trouvé l'air farouche. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous divertirait un moment si vous étiez parmi nous ce soir. Je croyais... Je n'aurais jamais pu savoir… »

Une autre larme roula. Hal comprit qu'il devait réellement avoir l'air très mal-en-point. Blanche n'était vraiment pas du genre à pleurer, d'ordinaire. Il leva la main, et caressa sa joue.

« Ça va, souffla-t-il. Ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant. »

Aristide proposa :

« Voulez-vous que nous les pourchassions ? Nous les retrouverons sans difficulté.

_ Non !, répliqua Hal en s'agrippant à la manche de sa veste. Je m'en chargerai. Moi-même. Un jour. Oh oui ! Laissez-moi… ce privilège… ce plaisir. »

Aristide hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Comme vous voudrez. »

Un des serviteurs humains intervint.

« Il faudrait que nous quittions les lieux rapidement, maintenant, Madame... Nous avons des spectateurs. »

Effectivement, quelques fenêtres étaient entrebâillées. Hal comprit qu'il avait dû ameuter tout le quartier, mais personne n'avait osé descendre, cependant.

« Aidez-moi à me relever. »

Aristide le saisit par les aisselles et le souleva.

Hal eut le sentiment qu'il allait s'étouffer, et une quinte de toux le prit. Un liquide douceâtre et écoeurant emplit sa bouche, lui donnant un regain de nausée. Il cracha. C'était encore du sang. Le sien. Quelle sensation étrange ! Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé une terreur et un sentiment de dépossession pareils. Il se sentait faible, désemparé, mourant. Il se sentait… comme redevenu humain soudain ! Le souvenir de cette bataille, durant laquelle il avait été blessé à mort, lui revint. Lointain souvenir… Les sensations qu'il éprouvait, en cet instant, étaient parfaitement identiques. Celle de se perdre soi-même, de se voir partir, peu à peu, de se voir vidé de sa substance, sans parvenir à la retenir, malgré tous ses efforts. Cette sensation de défaite aussi, qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Ce sentiment pitoyable, ridicule, cette vanité de toutes choses, cette déliquescence…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'air entra librement dans sa poitrine, cette fois. Les odeurs de la rue et des corps qui l'entouraient lui parvinrent.

C'était fini.

Un violent désespoir le submergea alors. Et, plus noire encore, au fond de ces ténèbres qui envahissaient son cœur et son âme, surgit la haine. La haine de tout ce qui vit... de tout ce qui meurt.

« Blanche, articula-t-il, vous reste-t-il de quoi souper ? »

La main pâle de la jeune femme émergea de sous la grande cape de velours noir qui couvrait sa tête et ses épaules. Elle lui prit le bras.

« Bien entendu, cher Harry, nous avons des réserves. Je vais vous faire apporter de quoi vous satisfaire. Une paysanne bien robuste, peut-être… ?

_ Disons plutôt deux ou trois, si ça ne vous dérange pas, rétorqua-t-il. Et, vous m'excusez, mais je compte ne plus faire preuve d'aucune bonne manière. Je me sens soudain d'humeur résolument bestiale. »

Blanche sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui embrassa la joue. Puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et, savourant un peu du sang encore collé à la peau du visage de Hal, sa langue glissa lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

« _Tout ce que vous voudrez_, mon cher, mon très cher Hal…, _et même davantage !_, c'est la devise de notre maison. »


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Le soir tombait.

Derrière son comptoir, Tom commençait à se sentir nerveux. Marie n'était pas venue comme elle le lui avait promis. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, s'était aussi mis à lui dire qu'il ferait sans doute mieux d'arrêter d'y croire.

Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il n'avait pas cessé de faire des allers-retours du fond du bar aux fenêtres, il était même sorti à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir, juste pour regarder un moment à l'extérieur. Comme dans les films, il avait cru qu'au moment où il se retournerait pour rentrer, elle serait là, devant lui. Qu'il ne l'aurait simplement pas vue arriver.

Il s'inquiétait un peu, également. Il avait déjà trop eu l'occasion de voir tous ses petits bonheurs réduits à néant d'un seul coup, absurdement, et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins.

A deux rues de là, Marie était assise sur un banc. Elle était passée devant ce parc sur son trajet de retour, et elle avait décidé de s'y poser, un peu, pour réfléchir. Quand elle en avait eu fini avec ses rendez-vous, elle avait tout d'abord commencé à se dépêcher : Tom lui avait proposé de le rejoindre si naturellement !... et elle en avait très envie, ne serait-ce que pour être sûre que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et durant la matinée était bien réel. Pour le voir sous un jour différent, peut-être aussi. Il serait presque bon qu'elle réalise à quel point elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Elle avait hâte, même d'une déception ! Au moins, elle serait délivrée de cette espèce d'espérance qui lui avait collé à la peau tout l'après-midi. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, elle avait ralenti sa marche, elle s'était mise à douter. Est-ce qu'il ne valait tout bonnement pas mieux renoncer ? L'éviter, rentrer chez elle, et oublier toute cette histoire idiote ?

Assise sur ce banc de métal vert, elle observait quelques vieilles feuilles de l'automne passé qui achevaient de pourrir sur le sol, et là-haut, au-dessus de sa tête, les nouveaux bourgeons prêts à éclore sur les branches des arbres qui se balançaient dans l'air humide. Elle faisait rouler de petits cailloux sous ses pieds. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il fallait qu'elle se décide. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse la considérer comme une menteuse. Ce n'était pas elle, pas du tout. Elle n'était pas malhonnête. Mais, parfois, se montrer sous un mauvais jour, pouvait être préférable. Dans la mesure où cela évitait des ennuis à tout le monde, surtout.

Elle se mit debout. Elle allait rentrer chez elle. En courant. Elle avait envie de courir, de se sentir légère, de se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'oppressait. Mais quel chemin prendre ? Il lui faudrait faire un plus grand détour, ou passer devant le bar. Avec l'obscurité, on ne la remarquerait pas, c'était sans problème, surtout si elle allait vite. Voilà. C'était bien comme ça. Sans plus tergiverser, elle s'élança donc.

Elle n'avait pas encore tourné à l'angle de la rue que Tom surgit devant elle. Il portait son tablier de service.

« Oh… Tom ! Salut ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Rien de spécial… Je me dégourdis les jambes.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Non. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? »

Il sourit.

« Pour rien. Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment. 'Pas grave, ça passera. Tu es là, maintenant. C'est bien. Viens, je t'offre un soda. »

Marie se demandait si trouver une excuse à présent ne serait pas encore plus stupide que tout, mais la main de Tom se posa sur son épaule.

« Faut que j'y retourne quand même…

_ Bien sûr. »

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, Marie s'aperçut que le patron lui jetait un drôle de coup d'œil. Tom la conduisit vers le comptoir et lui présenta une chaise qui avait été placée un peu sur le côté.

« Voilà. C'est ta place.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai ma place attitrée ?

_ Maintenant oui. »

Tom sourit à nouveau. Il était parfaitement détendu à présent. Tout allait bien. Il adressa un petit signe au chef pour lui faire comprendre que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et qu'il était désolé de s'être absenté quelques minutes. Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils désabusé.

« Alors ? Un Coca ? »

Marie fit la moue.

« Non. J'ai peur que ça m'empêche de dormir… J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je suis plutôt du genre marmotte, en fait. Même pour ce qui serait de l'hibernation, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, je veux dire que dès qu'il me manque quelques heures, je suis… je ne suis pas… tu vois, pas dans mon assiette.

_ Un déca, plutôt ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore mangé…

_ Bien sûr. Une limonade alors. Avec… un peu de citron dedans. »

Marie dévisagea Tom avec une sorte de surprise, puis elle se mit à sourire.

« Oui, voilà, tu as raison. Ce sera parfait comme ça. »

Elle grimpa sur la chaise. Pendant que Tom préparait son verre, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et souffla. Très, très lentement. Pourquoi ne pas se détendre un peu, après tout ? Très simplement.

« Bonne après-midi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Et toi ?

_ Oh… ça va. Rien de particulier. »

Il revoyait les yeux furieux d'Annie rouler dans leurs orbites, et le ricanement réprobateur de Hal vint bourdonner à ses oreilles comme un insecte importun.

« Tu fais quelque chose, samedi ? »

En entendant la question, Marie se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Comment ? Un rendez-vous, déjà ? Elle espérait que la demande ne serait pas venue. Pas si vite, en tout cas. Elle souleva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Pas samedi soir, je veux dire, reprit Tom. C'est ma plus grosse soirée, avec le vendredi. Mais samedi dans la journée. Ou dimanche. Mais bon, le dimanche, je suis un peu long à démarrer. Je récupère, tu vois. Moi aussi, j'ai plutôt besoin de bien dormir, d'habitude... »

Il sourit, d'un sourire de petit garçon un peu honteux de ses faiblesses.

« Quoique, là, poursuivit-il aussitôt, je suis plutôt en grande forme ! Alors, si tu préfères dimanche… »

Marie secoua la tête.

« Je ne pourrai pas, dimanche. J'ai un tournoi. Et samedi… il faut que je m'entraîne, alors… »

Tom posa le verre sur le petit carton qu'il avait fait glisser devant Marie.

« Que tu t'entraînes ? Un tournoi ? Eh ben… mais de quoi ? »

Durant quelques secondes, Marie prit un air énigmatique, puis elle se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas voulu me croire, ce matin, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais une fille dangereuse. Alors, je ne sais pas si tu mérites vraiment que je t'explique… »

La bouche de Tom s'ouvrit.

« Je t'ai vexée ? »

Marie rit de plus belle.

« Mais complètement ! Je me suis sentie ridicule. Alors que j'étais armée ! J'aurais dû aller chercher… ce que je cache dans le placard de l'entrée. Tu aurais moins fait le malin, ça c'est sûr. »

Elle avait pris un air faussement piqué. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de malice. Tom était fasciné. Comment des yeux si noirs pouvaient-ils être aussi lumineux ? Il demeura un instant, plongé dans ces ténèbres vibrantes et joyeuses, à se demander si -étrangement- l'obscurité n'était pas juste faite d'une lumière d'une autre nature et si, peut-être, toutes les créatures de la nuit n'étaient pas seulement des êtres qu'on ne savait pas voir comme il l'aurait fallu… Dans cette nuit profonde, l'image de la lune pleine apparut lentement, et s'imposa bientôt. Elle irradiait une énergie si puissante, et magnétique ! Cette sensation envahit alors son esprit, en même temps que l'astre se faisait plus présent, et il s'absorba, malgré lui, dans sa contemplation. Hypnotisé.

« Tom ? »

Marie écarquillait des yeux effarés.

« Désolé, je… je réfléchissais.

_ Eh bien… c'est quelque chose ! J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque. Ou pire : une révélation.

_ Une révélation, répéta-t-il machinalement, une révélation de quoi ? »

Elle but une gorgée de limonade et soupira.

« D'à quel point tu avais risqué ta peau en dormant sur mon canapé », articula-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle confiait un secret.

Puis, devant son manque de réaction, elle ironisa :

« Nous avons perdu le fil, hein ? Bizarre… Tu n'as rien d'un lunatique, pourtant. Ça t'arrive souvent, ces absences ? Je crois que tu es moins en forme que tu ne le penses, en fait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber. »

Elle secoua la tête, but une nouvelle gorgée de limonade, et sourit à nouveau avec sympathie.

« Travailler dans un bar, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

_ Oh, ça va, répliqua Tom, on s'y fait. Il faut juste prendre le rythme. Tu as un tournoi de quoi, dimanche ? »

Les sourcils de Marie se rejoignirent en accent circonflexe. Il lui sabotait tous ses effets. Impossible d'espérer l'intriguer de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Tir à l'arc. »

Tom demeura stupéfait. Finalement, si : il était possible de le surprendre. Quand on ne s'y attendait plus.

« Je suis archer, vois-tu, reprit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte. A mes moments perdus. »

Le regard de Tom s'alluma d'un coup.

« Alors ça !... Ça !... Mais c'est formidable ! »

Marie n'aurait jamais espéré un tel enthousiasme.

« Ah bon, vraiment ?... Tant que ça ?

_ C'est génial ! »

Tom était aux anges. C'était bien la première fois que son hobby provoquait une telle réaction.

« Pour être honnête, je trouve aussi. C'est une des rares choses pour lesquelles je suis douée.

_ Avec les animaux !, renchérit Tom.

_ Avec les animaux, bien sûr, confirma-t-elle avec embarras. Voilà, tu as fait le tour de moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui vaille la peine. Pas trop déçu ? »

Tom n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper le moins du monde de ses sarcasmes. Il avait l'air positivement ravi. Marie se sentit heureuse, soudain. Et stimulée.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi au club, samedi ? Pour voir à quoi ça ressemble ? Tu connais déjà peut-être… Sans doute.

_ Non, non, je ne connais pas… et oui, avec plaisir ! Je serais ravi que tu me montres comment tu tires.

_ Je te préviens : c'est plutôt dissuasif. Ça, je le sais bien. Enfin, je veux dire… Je prends ça très au sérieux. Je ne devrais pas, sans doute. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et tout…

_ Je comprends très bien. Et c'est très sérieux. C'est normal. Je veux juste voir… je serais très intéressé de te voir à l'œuvre, voilà tout. »

Tom s'éclipsa un instant pour prendre une commande. Tout en sirotant les dernières gorgées -plus citronnées, les meilleures !- de sa limonade, Marie se demanda quand elle avait vu pour la dernière fois quelqu'un manifester autant d'intérêt pour son activité… _spéciale_. Cela devait faire sacrément longtemps. En vérité, jamais. Jamais de cette façon, en tout cas. Jamais aussi sincèrement ! Elle était heureuse soudain. Pour une fois, quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser réellement à ce qu'elle faisait, non pas juste pour lui être agréable un moment, mais bien pour la pratique du sport elle-même. Dans ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait tout à coup, il y avait autre chose, également, qui augmentait sa joie de manière inattendue. Une sorte de fierté. Tom pourrait-il partager sa façon de voir les choses ? Comprendrait-il le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait… ? La difficulté… le goût de la précision… le moment où, par l'effort de sa propre volonté, et son travail, et son expérience, l'on parvient enfin à abolir le hasard ?

Elle se prit à l'imaginer avec elle, le surlendemain.

Mais il lui faudrait faire attention. Elle en avait déjà découragé, et des plus aguerris ! Il faudrait qu'elle y aille doucement. Qu'elle ne se montre pas trop enthousiaste…

Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà ?

Marie reposa son verre vide sur le petit carton de forme circulaire aux couleurs d'un célèbre alcool fort posé devant elle. Etrangement, le souvenir de son goût lui revint en bouche et, tandis qu'elle retournait le dessous de verre pour ne plus voir ce qui y était inscrit, elle décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle avale quelque chose de consistant et qu'elle se mette au lit.

« J'y vais, déclara-t-elle comme Tom revenait son plateau chargé de verres vides.

_ Ah... »

Il était déçu. C'était une évidence.

« J'ai faim, expliqua Marie avec un sourire.

_ Bien sûr. Okay. »

Tom comprenait cela. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle le sentait. Mais il y avait aussi cette petite tristesse… cette inquiétude.

« Alors, tu passes chez moi, samedi ?, ajouta-t-elle. Nous irons ensemble, si tu veux… »

Un immense sourire illumina instantanément le visage du jeune homme, découvrant ses dents blanches et fortes. De biens belles dents. Une belle santé, effectivement…

« Génial ! Quand tu veux.

_ Disons… 10 h ? Plutôt 11. On pourra manger là-bas, si tu en as envie, et tu ne seras pas obligé de rester l'après-midi, si tu estimes que tu en as assez eu le matin.

_ Parfait. On verra. »

Tom hochait la tête. Son regard paraissait incroyablement déterminé. Il fit le tour du bar. Pour la raccompagner, vraisemblablement.

« Bonne nuit. A samedi, alors, sourit-il simplement sur le pas de la porte.

_ A samedi. »

Marie enfila la rue d'un pas léger. Elle tourna à l'angle. Une autre rue. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'était mise à courir. L'air de la nuit lui chatouillait le cou et les oreilles. Il sentait bon. Merveilleusement bon. Marie en aspira une grande bouffée, fraîche et humide. Quand elle posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte, tout poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine, de ses épaules, de son esprit. Et, dans son ventre, juste au creux de son estomac, irradiant dans ses côtes et, plus haut, vers sa gorge, elle comprit qu'il y avait de la joie.

Le samedi, Tom arriva un peu avant 11h. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se réveiller. Et même plus tôt que prévu ! Il faisait une assez belle journée pour un mois d'avril : quelques nuages, que le soleil parvenait à percer par moments, un air plutôt doux… On sentait que mai n'était plus très loin. Encore quelques jours, et la bataille que l'hiver, à bout de forces, continuait de livrer au printemps s'achèverait pour de bon. Et alors, le moment serait venu de se réjouir !

Marie attendait dans le salon, allongée sur le sol, et fixant le plafond sans le voir. Elle était prête. Depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son Ragim, rangé dans sa housse, était posé sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de davantage. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni pour toutes les compétitions auxquelles elle participerait ici, d'ailleurs. Ses deux autres arcs, elle ne les sortirait plus à l'avenir, comme elle se l'était promis. Ou alors, uniquement pour se faire plaisir, et pour elle seule… si jamais l'occasion lui en était donnée.

Le pas de Tom se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Marie bondit sur ses pieds. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de frapper.

« Bonjour. Ça va ? La nuit n'a pas été trop courte ?

_ Salut. Non. Impeccable. Je suis monté sans sonner… j'aurais dû, peut-être ? Enfin, la porte était ouverte, en bas, c'est normal ?

_ Mais oui. Elle reste ouverte dans la journée. Le premier qui part le matin la laisse ouverte, je suppose. Et puis quelqu'un décide de la fermer le soir. Tu as vraiment un souci avec les portes, on dirait ?

_ Non. Je me demandais, c'est tout. Tu… tu aurais préféré que je sonne avant de monter ? »

Marie éclata de rire.

« Ça m'est complètement égal !..., gloussa-t-elle en poussant Tom dehors. Allez, hop, on décolle ! »

« Et tu fais ça depuis combien de temps au juste ? »

Les sourcils de Tom étaient tellement remontés qu'ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir quitter son front.

Ce coup-ci, Marie avait mis dans le mille. En plein. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle avait commencé par tirer, un peu mollement, pour ne pas paraître vouloir trop en faire. Elle ne voulait pas lasser Tom trop vite, ou se sentir arrogante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui devenir pénible.

Et ce n'était pas pour la frime. Pas du tout. Elle avait testé ses réactions, peu à peu. Sans le dire, elle avait d'abord décidé de viser à la jonction des cercles de couleur. Entre le bleu et le rouge, à 2h. Puis entre le rouge et le jaune, à 9h. Elle n'avait pas manqué ses buts, comme toujours. Elle ne les manquait jamais.

Tom avait regardé, sans mot dire. Mais quelque chose, dans son air, avait donné à Marie le sentiment qu'il attendait mieux. Et puis, il avait hoché la tête.

« C'est bien. »

Marie avait compris que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'aimait pas ce « bien ». Pas dans la bouche de Tom. Alors elle avait décoché une troisième flèche.

Plus que la satisfaction de la voir se planter là où elle avait visé, c'était le sourire de Tom qui la ravissait maintenant. Ce petit sourire en coin, qui ne disait plus « c'est bien », mais « bravo ».

« Environ cinq ans. J'ai commencé toute seule.

_ Tu n'en faisais pas quand tu étais gamine ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai pas pu. Mes parents… ne s'intéressaient pas à ce genre de choses.

_ C'est dommage. Tu es douée. Au centre en trois flèches ! Et on est vraiment loin, là… »

Marie réfréna l'envie de reculer de plusieurs pas et de tirer une nouvelle flèche en plein centre. Plus tard, peut-être. Si Tom continuait à être aussi motivé.

« Je m'y suis mise quand j'ai commencé à travailler. Je me suis acheté mon premier arc. »

Tom acquiesça. Il semblait réfléchir. En tout cas, il n'était pas du genre à poser trop de questions. Marie appréciait. Elle avait mentionné sa famille, malgré elle, et elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir à s'étendre davantage à ce sujet. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. Pas maintenant.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais… ? Que tu pourrais arriver à viser aussi bien en mouvement, ou tu as besoin d'une cible statique ? Et de ne pas bouger toi-même ? »

Drôle de question. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la lui posait, celle-là.

« A quoi penses-tu exactement ? On nous donne rarement des cibles à roulettes pour nous entraîner, tu sais…

_ Oui, bien sûr, je veux dire… tu crois que tu saurais chasser avec ton arc ? Qu'il pourrait te servir à ça aussi ? Un animal, par exemple. Tu arriverais à toucher un oiseau ou… un chevreuil ?

_ Un chevreuil ! »

Marie se mit à rire.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé, tu sais… Pour ce qui est de trouver de la nourriture, il y a pas mal de supermarchés, dans le coin, et on n'a pas besoin d'y prendre son carquois pour se dégoter un steak. Parfois, ils sautent même tout seuls dans le caddy ! »

Tom, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter. Marie reprit :

« Mais… je vois que tu as le sens pratique. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, s'il arrivait un cataclysme qui nous oblige tous à mener une existence plus « sauvage », je crois que, oui, j'arriverais à utiliser mon arc pour tenter de subsister. Et nourrir toute ma petite tribu par la même occasion. Bien sûr. Ça va de soi.

_ Tu crois, ou tu en es sûre ? Une flèche, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus pratique pour abattre un gros animal, quand même… »

Il avait vraiment l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Marie attrapa une flèche, et la lui colla sous le nez.

« Tu as une idée des dégâts qu'un projectile pareil peut faire quand il vient se planter dans un œil à deux cents kilomètres heure ? »

Tom considéra l'arme, pinça la pointe entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu saurais viser un œil, alors, tu crois ? Et même en mouvement ? Et… si ta flèche avait une pointe en bois, disons, et pas en métal… parce que, bon, c'est plus simple de tailler des flèches toutes en bois quand on ne peut pas faire autrement, quand même… »

Marie ne savait plus si elle devait vraiment continuer dans son sens ou changer carrément de sujet. L'idée n'était même pas drôle, en plus ! Et pourtant… quelque chose, dans ces conjectures farfelues, commençait à l'amuser un peu.

« Tu saurais tailler des flèches, toi ? »

Tom fit la moue et saisit l'objet.

« Pas aussi jolies que ça, c'est sûr, mais oui, je pense. Je peux les rendre efficaces, si tu me dis comment faire. S'il faut mettre des plumes au bout, et tout… »

Marie soupira.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas prêts d'aller chasser l'élan dans le Grand Nord, alors…

_ J'aimerais bien te voir tenter de tirer sur autre chose, à l'occasion. On pourrait aller se balader en forêt, un jour…

_ Mais… Il est hors de question que je tue des animaux, Tom !

_ D'accord. Mais pour tirer différemment, alors. Sur autre chose. Je pourrais te préparer d'autres types de cibles… Et avec des handicaps.

_ Des handicaps ?

_ Oui, des obstacles, moins de lumière… plein de choses !

_ Non mais tu te rends compte que c'est _dangereux_ ? »

Marie n'avait plus aucune envie de plaisanter à présent. Tom haussa les épaules.

« Il y des endroits, dans les bois, où personne ne va jamais.

_ Parce que tu connais bien les endroits dans les bois où-personne-ne-va-jamais, aussi ? Mais tu es quoi au juste ? Un habitué des jeux de rôles médiévaux grandeur nature ? Le dernier homme sauvage du Pays de Galles ? Un enfant-loup ? »

Les pupilles de Tom vinrent se planter subitement dans les siennes. Il avait l'air surpris.

Marie fit la grimace.

« C'est ça, hein ? Tu es un rôliste ? »

Devant le visage défait de Tom, elle se radoucit.

« Et tu joues quel personnage ? Dunkan, le guerrier des Highlands ? Aethelwulf, le terrible chasseur de chevreuils… ou de trolls ! Angus, le… Tu cherches une partenaire, peut-être ?... J'ai peur de ne pas être très douée pour jouer des rôles, malheureusement, si c'est à ça que tu voulais en venir. »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne joue pas de rôle. Je me demandais, juste… comme ça. Parce que c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qu'on est capable de faire, à mon avis. Quand quelqu'un a des aptitudes, il doit se demander comment il pourrait les employer -de manière concrète, je veux dire- quelles sont toutes ses possibilités, il me semble... En tout cas, tu sais faire quelque chose de très utile et de très remarquable, Marie. C'est tout ce à quoi je voulais en venir. »

Tom paraissait si sincère et désolé que Marie se sentit l'obligation de s'excuser.

« Je ne voulais pas… Ne m'en veux pas. C'était juste un peu bizarre. Mais plutôt marrante, l'idée du guerrier des Highlands, au fond… Quoique je n'aie pas l'intention de blesser le moindre lapinou. Et j'aimais bien Aethelwulf le Barbare… »

Tom sourit.

« J'aime bien Aethelwulf aussi. »

Marie haussa les épaules.

« C'était toujours mieux qu'un rôle de… vampire. Ou de loup-garou ! On ne voit plus que ça en ce moment ! »

Elle se mit à rire, mais Tom se raidit.

« Tu n'aimes pas les loups-garous ? »

De toute évidence, il avait retrouvé l'envie de plaisanter. Marie poursuivit :

« Oh, moi, tant que ça a des poils et des oreilles douces, ça me va… »

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que les loups-garous aient les oreilles douces.

_ Ah, non ? »

Elle se remit à rire, et Tom en fit autant. Mais il y avait un peu de gêne, à présent. Comme une incompréhension fondamentale. Ou une trahison. C'était étrange. Marie espéra que cette sensation passerait bientôt. En tout cas, le moment était certainement venu de changer de sujet.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

A l'approche de midi, le terrain avait été déserté. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

« Tu as faim ?

_ Non, pas encore, répondit Tom en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la cible. Si tu t'entraînais encore un peu ? Elle va être difficile, cette compétition ? »

Marie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Pas vraiment…

_ Pas vraiment ?

_ C'est la première à laquelle je vais participer, ici. Alors je ne vais pas trop en faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Marie hésita. Tom était-il assez fantaisiste lui-même pour tolérer son plus gros défaut ? C'était possible.

« Je ne vais pas… donner mon maximum. On verra plus tard. Peut-être.

_ Mais… Il faut toujours donner son maximum, dans une compétition, non ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas quand on veut juste rester. Et participer. Continuer. Se faire des amis, tout ça. Il ne faut pas trop se faire remarquer.

_ Tu veux dire que tu vas faire exprès de… tirer moins bien ? »

Marie prit une inspiration.

« Je ne dis pas ça. Je vais juste tirer… différemment. »

Tom fit une grimace pour signifier qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Pas comme si je voulais gagner. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et ce que j'ai vu, alors ? C'est aussi une façon de tirer _différemment_ ? Tu tires comment, en vrai, quand tu tires normalement ? »

Marie fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Quelle est ton envie de le savoir, au juste ? C'est de la curiosité ? De la provocation ? J'aimerais que tu sois clair avec toi-même. Et avec moi. »

A sa grande surprise, Tom leva une main, et vint la poser sur son avant-bras. Elle glissa jusqu'à son poignet, et y resta. Ses doigts n'étaient même pas serrés. Ils auraient pu en faire deux fois le tour.

« J'ai juste envie de voir à quel point tu maîtrises ce que tu fais. J'aime les gens qui font bien ce qu'ils font. C'est surtout comme ça que les gens sont intéressants, à mon avis. »

Marie ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle fixait le sol, se demandant ce qu'elle devait en penser, et ne sachant trop si elle n'allait pas encore regretter n'importe laquelle des décisions qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. Mais Tom la tira soudain par le bras.

« Allez, tu me montres ? Tu peux te mettre plus loin, c'est ça ? »

Il la força à reculer de quelques pas et lui rendit sa flèche.

Marie la tint entre ses doigts quelques secondes. Elle étudiait l'expression de Tom. Non, il n'y avait aucune malice là-dedans. Aucun jeu. Il était très sérieux. Et il attendait vraiment de voir. Il espérait presque.

Etrangement, une pointe d'angoisse pinça l'estomac de Marie. A moins que ce ne soit la faim, déjà ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle craigne soudain de le… décevoir ?

Tom la regardait, simplement. Il n'était pas pressé. Il sentait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir. Comme si elle avait besoin de se sentir en confiance. Il comprit qu'il y avait là quelque chose de réellement important, et il éprouvait d'autant plus d'envie de découvrir à quel point elle maîtrisait son art. Il regrettait seulement qu'elle soit encore tellement sur la réserve -et presque sur ses gardes, cette fois- avec lui. Comme si elle avait même un peu peur, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. De la méfiance plutôt. Une sorte de méfiance lasse. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien ? Tom se fit la réflexion que, malgré son humour et ses manières très civilisées, Marie n'était pas prête d'être apprivoisée. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il ? Ce serait long sans doute…

A cette pensée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tom eut envie de se rapprocher d'elle, et de la serrer dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait l'autre matin. Mais il avait bien vu qu'elle avait été un peu gênée, malgré le moment très spécial qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Alors, cette fois, il se retint. Mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Il serra les dents.

Les yeux de jais étaient perdus quelque part, à présent, loin, très loin, comme si Marie cherchait à regarder à l'intérieur d'elle-même en fixant l'herbe sous leurs pieds. Mais, tout à coup, cet air vague la quitta, ses prunelles noires vinrent s'accrocher à celles de Tom.

« D'accord, fit-elle. Mais tu te souviendras que je ne voulais pas… te paraître… anormale. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Et que je serais très peinée si tu devais soudain te sentir… écoeuré. Effrayé. Enfin, mal-à-l'aise à cause de moi.  
>_ Y a vraiment pas moyen que je sois mal-à-l'aise avec toi, Marie, articula Tom en soulevant les sourcils. Je… Je t'assure. »<p>

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours (et même, dès le moment de leur rencontre, il avait déjà eu cette impression bizarre et réconfortante, comme s'ils se connaissaient plutôt depuis toujours), mais encore une fois, il jugea plus opportun de ne pas s'étendre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les yeux de Marie s'étirèrent et son visage se serra, comme un poing. Elle lui lança un dernier regard en coin, scruta un instant l'espace autour d'eux, puis pivota vers la cible. Elle banda l'arc, et tira aussitôt. La flèche alla directement se planter à côté de la précédente. A quelques millimètres près, sans doute.

« Whaoh !, lâcha Tom. Encore un joli tir ! »

Sans répondre, Marie saisit une autre flèche, et tira encore. Le nouveau projectile se ficha contre les deux autres. Et elle ne prenait même plus le temps de viser ! Tom sourit.

« Eh bien !, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais envisagé ! Ou alors tu es en veine…

_ C'est tout sauf de la chance, soupira Marie, crois-moi !...

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas montrer ce dont tu es capable en compétition ? Ce serait plus valorisant, non ? Tu pourrais devenir… championne. Gagner des médailles, tout ça… Tu serais même célèbre !

_ Je ne veux pas devenir célèbre !, gloussa soudain Marie. Quelle idée ! Surtout pas !

_ Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de gens veulent devenir célèbres, passer à la télé, gagner de l'argent…

_ Parce qu'on se met plutôt à me détester cordialement, quand je laisse voir que je tire un peu trop bien. Ça va très vite. Les gens n'apprécient pas ceux qui font mieux qu'eux. Vraiment mieux, je veux dire. Et tout le temps, surtout. C'est juste insupportable.

_ Tu fais semblant tout le temps, alors.

_ Oui et non. J'essaie de m'amuser avec ça. J'aime surtout pratiquer, alors ça vaut la peine. De temps en temps, je m'autorise un joli tir, et on le met sur le compte de la chance. Ça va. Tout le monde se réjouit. Parfois, je loupe. On compatit. Et je me fais des amis. »

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Donc, tout à l'heure, avec moi, tu trichais aussi ? Ça ne te révolte pas de te forcer à tirer mal ? »

Marie écarquilla les yeux.

« D'abord, je ne tire pas _mal_. Pas vraiment. Et puis, j'ai mes petits jeux secrets. Pour ne pas m'ennuyer, tu vois. J'imagine que les cercles sont des cadrans, et je vise les heures. Dis-moi une couleur, et une heure !

_ Voyons… Euh. Noir, 9h30 ?

_ Trop facile. »

Une flèche partit. Et atteignit son but.

« Bleu, 1h.

_ J'aime pas le bleu. »

Tom demeura stupéfait.

« Ah bon ?

_ Non. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne tire pas dedans, au contraire. »

Nouvelle flèche. A 1h.

Tom se mit à rire.

« Okaaay. Je crois que j'ai compris. »

Le visage de Marie se crispa.

« Tu en as marre, hein ? »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, je me demande juste ce que je pourrais te faire faire de plus difficile. Je vois bien que tout ça, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu ne t'amuses pas. »

Marie haussa les épaules.

« Je vise les jonctions, aussi. Entre les couleurs. C'est plus précis encore…

_ Tu es sûre que tu n'aimerais pas mon idée d'aller dans les bois ? »

Marie fit la moue. Une moue faussement boudeuse, et plutôt indécise.

« Mais j'aime les lapins… !

_ Moi aussi, affirma Tom. Surtout avec de la moutarde. »

Marie secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle désapprouvait. Mais elle souriait.

Tout à coup, Tom demanda :

« Hé, mais tu portes tes lentilles, aujourd'hui aussi ? Non ? »

Marie acquiesça.

« C'est vraiment dommage…, déplora-t-il soudain réellement attristé. Sans elles, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça, je suppose. »

Il paraissait presque contrarié. Marie poussa un long soupir.

« Eh oui, la vie est bien injuste ! »

Tom avait vraiment l'air défait à présent.

« Et tu n'as jamais envisagé de…

_ Non, vraiment, le coupa Marie, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Tom la dévisagea.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a rien à voir ?

_ Ma vue, et ça. »

Marie désignait de l'index la cible devant eux.

« Je ne comprends pas », fit Tom.

Elle s'anima soudain. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comme ça marche ? Viser. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable ! Moi, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'ai compris. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. »

Son index vint se poser sur son front. Entre ses deux sourcils.

« C'est _là_ qu'on vise. »

Tom s'étonna.

« Avec ta tête ? C'est normal, quelque part, je suppose.

_ Pas avec ma tête. Avec ma VOLONTE. »

Marie eut un sourire. Une sourire immense. On pouvait compter toutes ses petites dents luisantes.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux ! Quand on comprend ça, quand on le sent… quand on apprend à le maîtriser et qu'on le travaille… c'est infaillible ! »

Elle était aux anges. Mais Tom n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi.

« Ta mauvaise vue ne t'empêche pas de tirer ? Tu veux dire que tu pourrais le faire sans lentilles, ou sans lunettes ?

_ Je peux le faire les yeux fermés. »

La bouche de Tom s'ouvrit un peu.

Durant quelques secondes, il demeura silencieux.

« Comment ?, questionna-t-il.

_ J'arrive à verrouiller, en quelque sorte, et -ça va te paraître idiot mais…- je _sens_ presque ma cible. Je la sens dans ma tête. Ça a toujours été très facile pour moi, de ressentir ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'y arrive si bien. Je suppose aussi que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une prédisposition… Enfin, bref, c'est de famille, je crois. Tout simplement. »

Visiblement, Tom était à nouveau très intrigué.

« Montre-moi ! »

Cette fois-ci, Marie n'hésita pas. Elle ne sentait plus la crainte de l'effrayer la saisir. Elle aurait dû pourtant, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais non. L'intérêt de Tom lui donnait de l'élan. Personne ne l'avait jamais motivée de cette manière.

« Limite rouge et jaune, 4h, annonça-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Elle ne tira pas immédiatement, comme Tom l'aurait cru. Au contraire, elle défit sa position, baissa son arc… Après un instant, elle se mit à sourire.

« Tu veux parier ?, demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours clos. Franchement, c'est le moment.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à proposer, répliqua Tom. Et surtout, je n'ai aucune envie de parier contre toi.

_ Parie sur moi, alors ! »

Il sourit.

« Mhhh… Si tu y arrives… je te parie… un dîner. Je t'inviterai à dîner. Un jour. Ça te va ? »

Le sourire de Marie frémit. Il lui était arrivé de faire en sorte de manquer sa cible pour moins que ça… Elle n'était pas certaine de devoir laisser Tom l'inviter à dîner. Elle ne voulait pas de cette étape obligatoire dans la relation romantique, de ces clichés. Elle voulait… que ce soit simple. Elle ne voulait pas un nouvel amoureux. Elle en avait soupé, des relations foireuses !... Elle voulait juste un ami. Un vrai. Elle était certaine que Tom pourrait être son ami !

Elle se demanda s'il valait mieux renoncer ou satisfaire l'attente de Tom. Elle n'aimait pas penser non plus que sa propre vanité pouvait peser dans la balance en cet instant, et la pousser à faire le mauvais choix. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait appris, par expérience, à se méfier, c'était bien de son orgueil. Le pire des défauts. Le pire des maux !, elle en était certaine. Autant le piétiner…

« Mais bon, reprit Tom, un dîner chez moi, pas au restaurant. J'ai un colocataire. Un ami. C'est mon meilleur ami, en fait. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je te le présente. Je crois qu'il devrait te connaître, vraiment… il apprendrait à t'apprécier ! »

Ce ne serait donc pas un dîner en tête-à-tête. Pas de cliché romantique là-dedans, pas de duo d'amoureux… Bon. Marie releva son arc. La cible était là, bien au centre de son esprit. Très claire. Comme toujours. Elle tendit son bras droit en arrière, souffla lentement. Et lâcha.

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle guettait la réaction de Tom. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Son cœur se mit à battre à ses oreilles. Que faisait-il ? Que pensait-il ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas bougé.

« Il va falloir que je lui en parle un peu avant, quand même, reprit Tom. Il a son caractère. Il est assez spécial…

_ Prends ton temps, assura Marie en soulevant lentement les paupières pour ne pas être soudain aveuglée par la lumière vive de midi. Ce n'est pas pressé. Du tout. Tu m'inviteras quand ton ami sera d'humeur. »

Tom ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Marie enfilait son arc à son épaule. Il se contenta de la regarder, très attentivement. Avec beaucoup de sérieux, et même une certaine gravité. De toute évidence, il réfléchissait à nouveau. Marie n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir à quoi exactement.

« Tout à l'heure…, reprit-il finalement bien après qu'ils aient tous deux rejoint le snack et attaqué leur sandwich, tu as dit que tu pourrais nourrir _toute ta tribu_… »

Il avala sa bouchée. Marie finit de mâcher la sienne.

« Encore ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je veux dire… tu parlais d'une famille ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand tu as employé le mot « tribu », c'était pour parler d'une famille, de ta famille, non ? »

Marie ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des calots.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants ? Tu ferais une bonne mère, je pense. Tu as quel âge, d'abord ? »

Les paupières s'étrécirent mais les sourcils de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en accents circonflexes. Marie décida de ne pas répondre immédiatement, et de se concentrer plutôt sur la nouvelle bouchée qu'elle venait de prendre. C'était plus prudent.

« Je crois que tu devrais en avoir. Plusieurs. C'est toujours plus joyeux quand on est pl…

_ Un peu comme les sept nains, quoi. »

Tom haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu m'imagines avec une famille nombreuse, tout à coup ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je me disais : tu as un bon travail, tu sais te débrouiller, tu as plein de choses à apprendre aux autres… Ça ne te dirait pas d'être une mère ? »

La bouche de Marie se mit à former un cercle pincé. Ses narines vibrèrent.

« C'est une manière de me demander de t'épouser ? »

Elle souriait. De toute évidence, c'était une provocation. Et une plaisanterie. Mais… Tom déglutit.

« Ça se peut… »

La bouche de Marie se détendit soudain en un sourire attendri.

« Dis-moi, Tom, soupira-t-elle en le regardant avec douceur. Quel âge as-tu, toi ? »

Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais il ne savait pas trop bien non plus comment répondre à ça.

« Vingt-deux, finit-il par affirmer. J'ai vingt-deux ans. Et demi. »

Marie s'étonna que cette réponse ressemble davantage à une sorte de proposition qu'à autre chose. Aussi, elle reprit sur le même ton :

« Et moi, j'ai vingt-sept ans, Tom. Vingt-sept ans. Et demi. »

Contre toute attente, la réaction de Tom ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Elle souriait toujours, à moitié désolée, à moitié amusée, quand il s'exclama :

« Vingt-sept ans. Presque vingt-huit !... Et tu n'as pas eu envie d'avoir des enfants, encore ? Jamais ? »

Marie se palpa le front.

« Tu sais, Tom… La vie… c'est compliqué. »

Il la regardait, ses sourcils froncés. Comme s'il désapprouvait.

« Non ? Tu ne crois pas ?, interrogea-t-elle.

_ Si, sans doute. Mais ça n'empêche pas.

_ C'est certain. Mais bon, tant qu'à faire… autant faire les choses bien, je crois.

_ Tu veux parler de mariage, c'est ça ? »

Marie sourit en se mordant les lèvres.

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… avant de penser à faire des enfants, il vaut peut-être mieux chercher à… avoir une maison, non ? Une vie… euh… stable. Tranquille, quoi.

_ Ah. Oui oui. C'est sûr. »

Mais Tom n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Je crois, reprit-elle, -mais franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça !- que c'est mieux d'être installé. Posé. Quelque part. Quelque part où on ait envie de rester. Etre bien. C'est important, non ?

_ Oui oui. »

Tom acquiesçait d'un air vague, en finissant son sandwich.

« Moi, je n'ai pas de famille, et ça me manque beaucoup », lâcha-t-il tout à coup en balayant les miettes qui se trouvaient devant lui d'un geste brusque.

Marie leva les yeux sur lui. Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Mais Tom poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai été… adopté. Et mon père adoptif est mort. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors… »

En une fraction de seconde, et bien malgré elle, le souvenir de ses propres parents explosa dans la mémoire de Marie. Un souvenir ancien, de sa petite enfance. Un souvenir joyeux. De ceux que l'on peut se forger avant que les choses ne changent, en grandissant, que l'on commence à comprendre, que l'on apprenne à connaître les autres, et à se connaître soi-même.

« J'ai perdu mes parents, il y a quelques années, déclara-t-elle à son tour en fixant la large main de Tom posée à plat sur la table. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Un accident…

_ Oh, je suis désolé !, s'exclama Tom. Je ne voulais pas… »

Marie secoua la tête.

« Pas de problème. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. J'ai de bons souvenirs… Et des moins bons. Ma mère… Enfin, ceci pour dire que la famille, ce n'est pas toujours l'idéal. »

Comme elle tapotait, du bout de ses petits doigts, le bord de la table, Tom ne se retint plus, cette fois, et lui saisit la main. Elle en fut surprise.

« La vie est pleine de choses anormales et tristes, fit-il. Mais elles doivent avoir un sens. Un sens qui nous échappe.

_ Ah bon ?, s'étonna Marie avec lassitude. Tu crois ? Mais tu es un vrai philosophe, ma parole ! »

Les doigts de Tom se serrèrent davantage autour des siens. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sens juste… qu'il y a parfois…

_ Moi, je pense que c'est absurde. Simplement. Et complètement. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Sans but ni raison. C'est juste… n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et chercher à le faire est une perte de temps. »

Tom fut stupéfait de la dureté soudaine de son regard. Il avait quelque chose de tellement résigné, qu'il donnait tout à coup à Marie un air presque mauvais.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ta façon de tirer à l'arc, commença-t-il avec gravité, ce n'est certainement pas juste du _n'importe quoi_. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui pourraient en faire autant, et il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu es capable... »

Marie secoua légèrement la tête.

« Moi… ou quelqu'un d'autre… avec du travail… »

Tom attira sa main vers lui, et l'enveloppa de sa seconde paume. Marie lui lança un regard perdu.

« Tu… tu te rends bien compte que ça n'a rien de vraiment… naturel, cette capacité que tu as, à viser. Et même les yeux fermés. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

_ Tu n'as sans doute jamais vu grand-chose…

_ Marie… »

Bon. C'était le moment, sans doute, où elle allait devoir recommencer (pendant combien de temps avait-elle réussi, cette fois, à avoir la paix avec ça, au juste ?) à se sentir si différente, si spéciale, qu'elle en venait toujours à se demander si elle n'était pas une sorte de monstre, au fond… et non pas juste cette fille, un peu trop douée pour une seule et unique chose, qu'elle essayait -encore et toujours malgré elle- de faire apprécier à certaines de ces personnes qui en venaient à croiser sa route, et pour lesquelles elle éprouvait, parfois, une sympathie inexpliquée. Un monstre perdu, que l'on voulait toujours pousser à retrouver sa route. Pourquoi donc ne comprenaient-ils tous pas qu'il n'y avait juste pas de route, tout simplement ?

« Tu veux… tu crois qu'il faudrait m'exposer, comme un phénomène de foire ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'on pourrait en _tirer_ quelque chose ? C'est ça, hein ? Si tu n'es pas effrayé, si tu n'as pas tourné les talons depuis tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'en fait tu t'es dit qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'argent à la clé ? Qu'on devrait faire des spectacles ou quelque chose comme ça ? Très franchement, je ne crois pas être faite pour le cirque… »

Les yeux rivés sur sa main prisonnière, Marie souriait. Même si, dans le fond, elle n'avait aucune envie de rire. Tout cela était tellement ridicule ! Elle se sentait ridicule. Et elle s'était mise dans le pétrin toute seule, avec ses vestiges d'espoir. _Son sale espoir_. Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre de vue que sa vie demeurerait à jamais une vraie tragédie ! Pas moyen de déroger à la règle. Pas de famille, pas d'amis. De vrais amis, en tout cas. Et si elle s'était fourvoyée un instant, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même, et à faire ce qu'il fallait. A commencer par prendre la fuite, comme d'habitude. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle récupère sa main. Elle tira dessus, mais Tom ne semblait pas décidé à la relâcher.

« Je ne crois pas du tout qu'il faille montrer ça à tout le monde, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de calme et de douceur. Les gens… on ne sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables. Et avant d'y comprendre quelque chose, ils font des bêtises !... Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu m'as franchement épaté aujourd'hui. Et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être épaté, crois-moi ! »

Marie cessa de gesticuler. Elle regarda Tom. Il n'y avait décidément rien d'autre qu'une profonde et vraie gentillesse dans ce regard brun. Elle voulut s'en imprégner alors, s'y plonger entièrement et s'y dissoudre, pour soulager enfin et définitivement toutes ses angoisses. Mais assez rapidement, il baissa les yeux.

« Je…, balbutia-t-elle tandis que son esprit tentait d'analyser la situation nouvelle et très inattendue dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent, je ne voulais pas t'impressionner en t'amenant ici aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas mon but. Pas du tout…

_ Mais j'ai été impressionné, affirma Tom avec un petit sourire. Très impressionné. »

Les doigts de Marie se serrèrent autour du pouce de Tom. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lâcher cette main maintenant.

« Je suis désolée… »

Le sourire de Tom s'étira, devint immense. Il releva ses yeux vers elle, en soulevant les sourcils d'un air penaud.

« Mais si tu veux savoir…, ajouta-t-il, j'ai _adoré_ ça. Vraiment !... »

Il riait. Et de si bon cœur que Marie se mit à rire aussi.

« Pchhhh… ! En plein dans le mile, répéta-t-il quelques fois. Et à tous les coups ? Ça dé-chire ! Graaaave. »


	10. Chapter 10

10.

« Tu as fait… _quoi_ ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Annie ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'idée. Tom s'éloigna de quelques pas, juste pour éviter le coup de poing, s'il se mettait à partir à l'improviste.

« Je pense que ce serait plutôt sympa, non ? Qu'elle vienne ici… C'est chez moi, aussi ! Je participe au loyer, non ? J'ai envie qu'elle vienne ! Qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble. Allez, je suis sûr que vous l'adorerez. C'est une fille géniale ! »

Hal ne disait rien. En fait, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Tom était rentré. Il restait calé dans son fauteuil, ses yeux se promenaient de temps à autre sur l'écran de télévision, mais il avait fini par couper le son dans un soupir lorsque le ton d'Annie était monté d'un cran.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que faire venir une humaine, dans une maison où vivent un loup-garou, un vampire et un fantôme, c'est peut-être juste un peu… risqué ?

_ Je…

_ Et tu ne t'es pas dit : _Mmmh… ce sont mes amis, je devrais peut-être leur demander leur avis avant_… Non ?

_ Mais il…

_ Tu imagines ? Non mais tu imagines ! Hal va devoir passer son temps à essayer de ne pas regarder sa jugulaire, et moi, je vais faire quoi, hein ? Rester là, à vous regarder sans rien dire ? Après avoir fait la cuisine, en plus, je suis sûre ! Comme si j'étais cachée ? Comme une esclave… dont on aurait honte, en plus ! Et Eve ? Il faudra la cacher aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire à propos de Eve, hein ? »

Tom n'arriverait pas à en placer une tant qu'Annie n'aurait pas fini. Alors autant prendre patience et attendre. Déjà, elle reprenait son souffle et ouvrait la bouche.

Profitant de la brève pause, Hal leva placidement la main.

« Quoi ! »

D'un ton monocorde, et sans décrocher le regard de l'écran, il articula :

« J'aimerais qu'on ne se focalise pas sur mes problèmes de jugulaire, qui sont parfaitement maîtrisés, comme on peut d'ailleurs le constater chaque jour, je tiens quand même à le faire remarquer ! Je ne veux pas servir de prétexte…

_ Ouh !, fulmina Annie. Je crois vraiment que nous n'avons pas besoin de prétexte, là ! »

Hal serra les mâchoires, il détestait être coupé, mais il en prenait son parti quand Annie montrait ce type d'énervement. Elle était toujours susceptible d'en venir à griller tous les fusibles de la maison, et il tenait, du moins, à voir -si ce n'était à entendre !-, la fin de son émission. C'était un jour de repos. Ne l'avait-il pas mérité ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un nouveau sujet de dispute vienne ce soir-là gâcher leur si fragile, et pourtant si agréable, harmonie ?

« J'ai dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas pour tout de suite ! »

Tom tentait, dans l'intervalle, une nouvelle justification.

« J'ai expliqué que mon colocataire était un peu… spécial. Elle a très bien compris. »

Hal grimaça.

« Merci. Ai-je déjà précisé que je ne voulais pas servir de prétexte à… ?

_ Oh ! Et en plus tu dis du mal de tes amis ! C'est charmant ! Vraiment… Ça t'est égal, à toi, Hal, qu'on te présente comme une espèce de sociopathe, ou de névrosé à tendance je-ne-sais-quoi ? »

Hal poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Je _suis_ un sociopathe. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas peu fier de réussir à aller travailler quand il le faut, comme tant d'autres… Et je ne suis pas névrosé, mais bel et bien psychotique. Vous comprendrez aussi que je ne donne pas davantage de détails pour ménager un peu ma propre estime. Quoi qu'il en soit : pas d'offense, Tom. »

Annie ouvrit des yeux immenses et furieux. Tom pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de sourire. Mais il était content que Hal soit de bonne humeur au point d'en arriver à plaisanter, et peut-être prêt à se ranger de son côté.

« Ah, bravo ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que vous vous entendiez toujours pour prendre de mauvaises décisions ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi qui voie que tout ça va nous mener à la catastrophe ?

_ A Paris.

_ Quoi ?, couina Annie.

_ A Paris, répéta Hal. Ce n'était pas là que tu pensais pouvoir aller grâce à la nouvelle petite amie de Tom ? L'idée avait plutôt l'air de te réjouir il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

Cette fois-ci, Tom sourit. Pas parce qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de drôle, mais parce que ces termes de _petite amie_ que Hal venait d'employer lui donnaient un bizarre sentiment de joie. Pourtant, il savait très bien que Hal ne les avait employés que pour éviter d'avoir à dire le prénom de Marie. C'était sa façon à lui de tenir les gens à distance : refuser de les appeler par leurs noms.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie, précisa néanmoins Tom. Pas encore… »

Après avoir reçu en pleine poitrine une serviette de toilette d'Eve qui traînait, roulée en boule, sur un coin de table, Hal se leva. Son émission venait juste de s'achever. Il pouvait à présent prendre entièrement part à la discussion, et Annie venait d'ouvrir les hostilités à son égard également.

« Tu vois, Annie. Ce sera un simple dîner d'amis. Et, si tu as peur que je sois pris d'une soudaine fièvre sanguinaire, eh bien, je pourrai tout simplement faire en sorte d'être ailleurs, ce soir-là.

_ Et me laisser avec eux ? Assister à leur petit tête-à-tête ? Et s'ils se mettent à s'embrasser, justement ? Si… ?

_ Eh bien… comment… tu te téléportes ailleurs. Non ? Personne ne t'oblige non plus à jouer les chaperons. »

Hal s'était mis à sourire. A la pensée de ce baiser qu'Annie venait d'évoquer, Tom se sentit un peu nerveux tout à coup.

« Mais je voulais que Hal la rencontre, expliqua-t-il, et toi aussi Annie. C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé. Pas pour autre chose. »

Le sourire de Hal s'effaça, tout comme la colère qui crispait le visage d'Annie. Elle se contenta de garder les sourcils froncés.

« Ecoute, Tom, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, maugréa-t-elle, mais je crois vraiment que tu t'emballes trop. Et trop vite. »

Tom s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Croisant les bras, il planta son regard dans celui d'Annie. Il comprenait ses craintes, mais elles étaient bien inutiles.

« Il n'y a rien à faire à ça, lança-t-il. Personne ne peut rien contre… Mais je voudrais, je voudrais vraiment que vous partagiez mon sentiment. Ou que vous essayiez, au moins. Donnez-lui une chance, apprenez à la connaître un peu… Vous verrez, vous ne pourrez que l'aimer !

_ Tu ne la connais pas toi-même, souffla Hal en soulevant le sourcils. Et je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons vraiment besoin de nous mettre à _aimer_ des gens, quels qu'ils soient, surtout s'ils sont normaux ! C'est le début des ennuis. »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Marie… Marie est très différente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste… Enfin, elle est vraiment extraordinaire. Et elle mérite d'avoir des amis. »

Annie fit la moue.

« Comment ça, _extraordinaire_ ? Et elle t'a emmené où, d'abord, aujourd'hui ? Tu ne nous en a même pas parlé !

_ C'est que… je n'en ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité. Il y a eu comme un bruit insupportable, en continu, depuis que je suis arrivé… et ce n'était pas celui des stupides dessins animés de Hal !

_ Mmhhh… ne faites pas le malin, Thomas McNair !, gronda Annie.

_ Oh, d'abord ce ne sont pas des dessins animés, s'insurgea Hal, mais des courts-métrages d'animation ! Et ensuite, ils n'ont rien de stupide ! Il y a un chien, d'une grande intelligence… Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais beaucoup, si tu voulais t'y intéresser un peu. C'est tellement bien conçu ! Mais, non, habituellement, que fait Monsieur à cette heure-là ? Eh bien, ah, il dort ! Encore !

_ Quand il ne sort pas se promener pour lancer des invitations à tout le monde !, renchérit Annie.

_ Ce programme est très drôle, poursuivit Hal. Il me détend. Et j'ai vraiment bes…

_ Bon sang, mais fermez-la un peu !, aboya Tom avec une telle fermeté que ses deux amis se turent aussitôt. Vous ne pouvez pas juste… m'écouter un peu ? »

Annie eut une nouvelle moue, mais de surprise cette fois, et Hal haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il y eut un silence. Tom les dévisageait avec une expression d'agacement préoccupé.

« Eh bien, proposa Hal, parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? »

Tom se gratta le menton.

« Je vous disais que Marie est extraordinaire…

_ Je crois que nous avons bien compris ce _détail_ », le coupa Annie, mais avec une ironie moins mordante. Hal lui lança un regard réprobateur, et elle mit une main sur sa bouche, en se raclant la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas sûr…, reprit Tom avec beaucoup d'hésitation, c'est bizarre… mais je me demande si elle ne pourrait pas… être une sorte… de loup-garou aussi. Un loup-garou non déclaré. _Inactif_. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible…

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Eh bien, elle est capable de faire des choses… que les simples êtres humains ne sont pas capables de faire.

_ Oh, je t'en prie ! », s'exclama Annie avec une grimace.

Mais Tom ne se sentit pas concerné par l'allusion. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit le petit air d'abord moqueur de Hal lorsqu'il précisa :

« Aujourd'hui, elle m'a montré… le talent exceptionnel qu'elle a. J'en suis encore complètement bluffé. C'est vraiment génial ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est faite pour m'aider. Elle pourrait tous nous aider !

_ Euh… merci, mais je pense que ça va aller, pour moi, s'étrangla Annie.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, intervint Hal. De quoi parles-tu au juste ? »

Tom s'enthousiasma soudain.

« Elle tire à l'arc ! Comme un chef. Et même les yeux fermés ! Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment humainement possible, je crois bien. Pas comme ça. C'est comme un instinct qu'elle a, d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. Puissant. Trop. Peut-être bien surnaturel… Je pense que son don pourrait… nous aider à nous débarrasser plus facilement des vampires qui viennent nous pourrir la vie ! Vous voyez ? Une flèche en bois, bien placée (elle ne rate jamais son coup en plus !) et fchhh !… un petit tas de cendres en moins de deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus pratique, hein ? Hein ? »

Tom avait cru que sa joie serait immédiatement comprise et partagée, mais Hal et Annie semblaient avoir des difficultés à réagir. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore saisi toute l'ampleur de cette bonne nouvelle.

« Quand je vous disais qu'elle était faite pour nous ! Pour moi ! C'est une évidence ! »

Hal leva une main, et vint la poser sur l'épaule de Tom. Venant de lui, c'était un geste motivé par un sentiment d'extrême sympathie, qu'il ne prodiguait que depuis peu, et dans de très rares occasions.

« Dis-moi, Tom… Est-ce que tu lui as fait part de… euh… tes intentions à son sujet ? Est-ce qu'elle partage tes sentiments ?

_ Pas encore. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Et elle ne sait pas… tout ça, il me semble. Qu'il existe des vampires, des loups-garous, je veux dire… et des fantômes, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire maladroit à l'égard d'Annie. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu'elle est. Et elle a un sacré caractère ! Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter… »

Hal paraissait perplexe. Annie avait changé de visage. Elle était intriguée, à présent.

« Mais, si elle était un loup-garou, tu l'aurais senti, non ?, demanda-t-elle. Vous vous reconnaissez tout de suite entre vous, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, d'habitude, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas toujours le cas, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas rencontré tellement de loups. C'est comme avec les vampires. On ne les repère pas tous forcément aussi vite. En tout cas, Marie n'a pas l'odeur d'un loup, ni rien. Mais elle a une belle cicatrice, et… »

Tom s'interrompit. Il se demandait soudain s'il n'était pas très indiscret de révéler cet élément à ses amis. Mais n'avaient-ils pas besoin de tout savoir pour bien comprendre ?

« Et quoi ?, interrogea Hal d'un air concerné.

_ Elle… Ses parents sont morts. Elle m'a parlé d'un accident. Il pourrait s'agir d'une attaque…

_ Tu veux dire, reprit Hal, qu'un loup-garou aurait tué sa famille et l'aurait blessée, mais sans pour autant la contaminer ? Qu'elle serait même… un genre de _porteur sain _? Qu'elle serait capable de résister à la transformation ?

_ Peut-être ! »

Hal secouait la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

_ Mais tu ne connais pas tout non plus, pas vrai ? Même si tu es très vieux.

_ D'abord, je ne suis pas _vieux_, rectifia Hal en faisant claquer sa langue. Le terme approprié est _ancien_. Et ensuite, les siècles que j'ai vécus m'ont quand même permis de découvrir un certain nombre de choses.

_ Mais… pas toutes ?

_ Certainement pas toutes, je te l'accorde. »

Tom sourit soudain. Un vrai sourire de triomphe.

« Et toi, la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est qu'elle va devenir une arme infaillible dans ta guerre contre les méchants vampires…, souffla Annie.

_ Est-ce que ça n'est pas juste parfait ?, répliqua Tom souriant toujours de toutes ses dents.

_ Non, ça n'est pas parfait, Thomas ! »

Son ton s'était fait cinglant.

« Mais, Annie… nous avons besoin d'être avec des gens comme nous… et de nous battre ! »

Annie rugit.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et tu as envie de l'entraîner dans notre existence ? Tu ne te demandes pas ce qui serait bon ou non pour elle, surtout ? Ta vie… franchement, Tom !, c'est aussi ce que tu lui souhaites ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable pour elle de simplement… rester tranquille ? De vivre… juste normalement ? »

Tom la dévisagea comme s'il avait du mal à la reconnaître tout à coup. Il demeura interdit durant quelques secondes. Puis il explosa :

« Quoi ?... Il y a quelques minutes, tu la détestais sans même la connaître, parce que tu croyais qu'elle était un être humain normal et que sa place n'était pas parmi nous ! Et maintenant qu'il est possible qu'elle ne le soit pas exactement, tu te soucies soudain de son bonheur et tu déclares qu'il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle reste loin de nous ? Vraiment… je ne comprends pas !

_ Ça fait une grosse différence, souffla Annie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui fait une grosse différence ?

_ Qu'elle ne le sache rien. Si elle ne le sait pas, elle peut encore avoir l'espoir de… continuer à vivre normalement. Sans toute cette… ce poison !... qui nous ronge, nous.

_ Tu crois vraiment que vivre dans le mensonge et l'illusion est préférable ? »

D'un signe de tête, Annie acquiesça.

« Oui. C'est préférable à la malédiction, bien réelle, que nous avons à endurer chaque jour, tous les trois. Certainement. L'ignorance de tout cela, c'est… une chance ! Tu ne le comprends donc pas ? »

Tom se tut à nouveau. Il secoua la tête. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Hal.

Le vampire restait immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'insistance du regard de Tom le poussa à intervenir.

« Annie… calme-toi. S'il te plaît. Tom… Il me semble qu'Annie n'a pas tort. Tu devrais essayer d'oublier, pendant un instant, ce que _toi _tu veux, ce dont tu as envie, et te demander ce qui serait vraiment le meilleur pour… ton amie. »

Tom prit une grande inspiration, il ne voulait pas se mettre réellement en colère, mais il la sentait qui montait, qui serrait son estomac et sa gorge.

« Marie, Hal. Elle s'appelle Marie ! »

Pour toute réponse, Hal hocha la tête.

« Et… elle n'est pas heureuse, de toute façon. Pas du tout. »

Les sourcils d'Annie se soulevèrent, mais elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

« Elle te l'a dit ?, s'enquit aussitôt Hal. Elle t'a dit, comme ça, en quelques heures, qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Que sa vie la rendait malheureuse ? Elle est… elle est déprimée ?

_ Non, s'exclama Tom, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ça !

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ?, reprit Hal. Peu de gens le sont réellement, de toute manière, tu sais…, ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt. Je me demande même si on peut vraiment l'être jamais, au fond…

_ Oh, encore ces réflexions pessimistes !, déplora Tom. Ne ramène pas tout à toi, Hal ! Je veux juste dire que je sens qu'elle pourrait être vraiment plus heureuse qu'elle n'est. Elle est obligée… de faire semblant tout le temps. Elle ne peut être elle-même avec personne, en fait. Et puis elle est tellement méfiante ! Et seule, aussi… Quand je pense qu'elle a bientôt vingt-huit ans ! Elle voudrait certainement une maison, des enfants, mais elle n'a pas trouvé celui qui lui fallait… elle n'a jamais pu se poser quelque part… »

Annie venait d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortait pour l'instant. Elle continuait de froncer les sourcils, comme si elle avait des difficultés à saisir ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Finalement, les mots jaillirent un à un.

« Vingt… huit… ans ! Une… maison ? Des… enfants ! Mais… Tom, tu crois que vraiment que tu es la bonne personne pour ça ? L'homme dont elle a besoin ? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ! »

Le visage de Tom exprimait assez combien il était choqué de ce qu'Annie venait de lui dire.

« Oui. Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Elle et moi, on veut juste la même chose. Quel est le problème ?

_ Mais tu ne connais rien à rien ! Tu devrais… prendre le temps de vivre, avant de penser à avoir des enfants. Tu devrais… et puis tu es un loup-garou, Tom !

_ Eh alors ? George et Nina, ils étaient bien des loups-garous, tous les deux !

_ Et on voit ce que ça a donné ! Ils sont MORTS, tous les deux, à cause de ça, Tom ! Et Eve ne les connaîtra jamais. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut souhaiter de mieux comme vie de famille, non ? Nina le savait ! Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, elle. Elle ne voulait pas de bébé… »

Tom déglutit. Bon. Annie était allée au bout de sa pensée. Il avait attendu qu'elle le fasse.

« En fait, tu penses… non, tu es convaincue que, parce que je suis un loup-garou, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je n'aie jamais de famille. C'est ça, hein, au fond ? »

Annie eut un air gêné. Elle souleva les épaules, mais Tom reprit avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Eh ben, je vais te dire, moi, ce que j'en pense : c'est de la jalousie. Parce que toi, toi tu es un fantôme, et tu n'auras jamais de vraie famille. D'enfant à toi. Et Hal non plus. Alors… tu voudrais que ce soit la même chose pour moi aussi. Que je reste là, avec vous, toute ma vie. Pour élever Eve avec vous, et obéir à tes ordres, et à toutes tes exigences de tyran... Qui est-ce qui est le plus égoïste ici, en réalité, hein ? »

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase, qu'Annie avait disparu.

Tom jura violemment, en donnant un coup de pied au vieux canapé.

Il n'avait pas voulu parler de Eve. Pas comme ça. C'était sorti tout seul. Et ce qu'il avait dit ne correspondait même pas à ce qu'il pensait vraiment ! Il aimait ce petit bébé. Il avait promis de veiller sur elle. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en séparer. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Peut-être parce qu'une partie de lui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais abandonner Eve, justement. Qu'il n'était plus libre. Ou encore moins, étant donné déjà sa _condition spéciale_… Et c'était comme si un morceau de son existence lui avait échappé, déjà. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, jusqu'à présent. Mais jusqu'à présent, les choses avaient été si différentes !

Il s'affala dans le fauteuil, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Quelques minutes passèrent, au bout desquelles la voix de Hal lui parvint.

« Tu y es allé un peu fort, non ? »

Tom leva la tête. Il était défait.

« Non, tu crois ? »

Il se frappa le front du poing à plusieurs reprises, avant de soupirer :

« Je suis sûr qu'Annie est avec Eve. Et elle doit être en train de pleurer, maintenant. »

Hal le considéra un moment.

« C'est probable.

_ Merci. Ça n'aide pas, là. »

Le vampire fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre.

« Ecoute… Quand elle aura assez pleuré, et que sa douleur se sera calmée, Annie finira sans doute par se dire que tu as raison.

_ Hein ? »

Hal regardait à l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ce que tu as dit. Tu as le droit… de vivre ta vie. Nous n'avons pas à t'en empêcher. Nous… sommes tes amis. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je crois que nous voulons juste… t'éviter les problèmes. Mais nous oublions que nous sommes surtout là pour te soutenir et t'aider, quand tu as _vraiment_ des problèmes, que tu es dans le pétrin pour de bon. Pas autre chose. Nous ne devons pas chercher à tout anticiper à ta place. »

En deux bonds, Tom fut auprès de Hal. Il le serra vigoureusement dans ses bras. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à pleurer aussi.

« Là… là… »

Hal lui tapotait le dos. C'est ce qu'il avait fait de mieux et de plus affectueux depuis des mois. Si ce n'était des années…

Tom fit un pas en arrière, et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche en prenant une brusque et profonde inspiration.

« Marie fait partie de ma vie, maintenant, déclara-t-il.

_ C'est une évidence.

_ C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras. Elle connaît plein de choses… elle a même lu plein de livres ! »

Hal leva les sourcils.

« Plein de livres ?

_ Oui. Elle a étudié pas mal. Pour arriver à comprendre… et à se maîtriser aussi. La philosophie, tout ça, quoi. Et même ces trucs indiens, là, tu sais, elle a essayé… le _yoda_, ou un truc comme ça. Elle m'a expliqué. Elle réfléchit beaucoup.

_ Oh, j'imagine le vieux sage qu'elle doit être, voulut ironiser Hal, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Mais Tom n'entendit pas la plaisanterie, et il acheva sur sa lancée :

« Et elle aime la poésie.

_ La poésie ? Hum… Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dépressive, en fait ? Ou juste très bizarre ? »

Tom sourit.

« Rien à voir avec Michaela, en tout cas, c'est certain.

_ Ouf. Me voilà rassuré. »

Hal souriait en coin. Il avait l'air un peu surpris aussi. Intrigué, même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Tom. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

_ Je me disais… C'est étrange… comme tu as l'air de l'admirer, d'une certaine manière, alors que tu la connais à peine. Et pas que pour sa capacité à tirer à l'arc, je me trompe ?

_ C'est parce que c'est quelqu'un d'unique. Je le sais. C'est… c'est mon grand Amour !

_ Ah bon ? Tu en es si sûr, vraiment ? Et depuis le tout début, en plus, comme ça… »

Il y avait une sorte de tristesse attendrie dans la pupille de Hal.

« Certain. Quand c'est le bon, on le sent tout de suite ! Il faut juste… qu'elle comprenne, elle aussi.

_ Quoi ? Que tu es l'homme de sa vie ? Elle n'en est pas aussi convaincue que toi, c'est ça ?

_ Pas encore… Elle est dure, même si elle n'en a pas trop l'air, et très intelligente. Ça complique les choses ! Mais elle finira par accepter. C'est tellement… clair ! Il va seulement falloir du temps.

_ Je vois... Alors, arme-toi de patience, mon ami ! Ne serait-ce que pour qu'Annie accepte finalement qu'elle vienne ici. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, à elle aussi. »

Tom baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas fier de lui.

« Je lui parlerai, assura Hal.

_ Je vais aller lui faire des excuses, ajouta Tom.

_ Excellente idée. Mais dans un moment. Pas tout de suite… trop dangereux. »

Tom souleva les sourcils. Il était bien d'accord. Hal plissa les yeux.

« Tu sais, reprit-il, je ferai de mon mieux. Mais je ne sais pas si ton amie m'appréciera…

_ Marie.

_ Oui. Si elle a une part de _loup_ en elle, il se peut qu'elle ait une aversion spontanée pour moi, sans même savoir pourquoi.

_ Je ne sais pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera bien que tu puisses me dire ce que tu en penses. Si tu remarques ou si tu sens quelque chose de particulier. Et Annie, aussi…

_ Bien sûr. »

Hal sourit. Il voulut lever la main et la poser sur l'épaule de Tom, mais cela lui parut un geste stupide. Il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt, sans y penser vraiment, et s'était senti idiot lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Alors, pourquoi recommencer ? Il enfonça donc plutôt ses mains dans ses poches.

Les doigts de sa main droite butèrent sur une petite forme dure et anguleuse. Son domino. Il le serra comme s'il s'était agi d'un fétiche soudain, d'un objet réellement magique, qui aurait pu éloigner de lui, d'eux tous, tous les malheurs. En cet instant, il fit un vœu. Il souhaita, de toutes ses forces, ne jamais faire de mal à Marie. Car, au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. D'autres avaient placé en lui une confiance qu'il ne s'accordait plus lui-même, depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps, sans doute.

« Je serai ravi de la rencontrer, en tout cas, conclut-il à l'adresse de Tom qui demeurait planté face à lui, une expression finalement soulagée sur le visage. Je serai vraiment ravi de rencontrer ta… ta Marie. »


	11. Chapter 11

11.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Hal s'était incliné légèrement et avait tenté d'esquisser un sourire qui ne ressemble pas à une grimace tandis que la paume de sa main droite entrait en contact avec celle de Marie.

Afin de ne pas effrayer la jeune femme avec les raisons réelles qui faisaient qu'Eve était à présent sous leur garde, Tom avait réussi, non sans peine, à faire accepter à Hal de déclarer, dans un premier temps -et seulement si Marie découvrait la présence du bébé ce soir-là-, qu'il était le père de l'enfant. C'était une solution qui ne satisfaisait personne, mais elle était ce qu'ils pouvaient produire de plus logique, en apparence.

Comme Tom et lui en avaient convenu (et même l'avaient répété !), Hal était sorti sur le perron avec Tom pour accueillir Marie au moment où celle-ci était arrivée. Annie, quant à elle, avait fait savoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déterminé ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de sa soirée : si elle comptait rester à l'étage avec Eve, venir de temps à autre passer un peu de temps avec eux au rez-de-chaussée, ou même sortir discrètement promener le bébé un moment, si celle-ci s'agitait de trop…

Mais lorsqu'ils eurent invité Marie à pénétrer dans le salon, ils découvrirent qu'Annie se tenait là également, calée dans le grand fauteuil, serrant Eve endormie dans ses bras pour se donner une contenance, mais en prenant tout de même soin de la dissimuler sous les pans de sa veste d'intérieur afin qu'elle demeure invisible au regard de l'invitée. Malgré l'air détaché qu'elle affectait, il était manifeste que la curiosité d'Annie l'avait finalement poussée à descendre découvrir la nouvelle venue au moment même où elle pénètrerait pour la première fois chez eux. Annie avait un sens très développé de son « chez soi». Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour se résoudre à la voir franchir le seuil de sa demeure, malgré l'instance de Tom, les efforts énormes et irrésistibles qu'il avait pu produire pour se faire pardonner, et le soutien que Hal lui avait témoigné… ce n'était pas pour la rencontrer la dernière ! Elle n'avait aucune intention de devoir épier derrière les cloisons, de devoir inventer des allées et venues de vulgaire fantôme pour pouvoir l'étudier tout à son aise. Elle était chez elle, elle aussi, après tout ! Au même titre que les autres ! Et même si elle ne contribuait pas matériellement à la location de la maison, n'était-elle pas très concrètement l'esprit du lieu ? Son génie protecteur ?

« Oh ! Mais… bonsoir ! »

Marie souriait. Le visage tourné en direction du fauteuil. Elle venait, de toute évidence, de s'adresser à Annie.

Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds, Hal, la bouche, et Annie se mordit les joues en tentant de sourire de son mieux en retour.

« Euh… bonsoir. Bonsoir ! Bienvenue ! »

Elle se mit à glousser. Rien ne pouvait paraître moins naturel.

Marie se retourna rapidement vers Tom en fronçant les sourcils, puis s'approcha d'Annie, la main tendue.

« Enchantée. Tom ne m'avait pas dit… oh, mais vous avez un petit bébé ! »

Annie sortit rapidement Eve qui dormait toujours à poings fermés de sous les pans de sa veste.

« Oui. Oui. C'est… Eve.

_ Elle est adorable. »

Tom intervint.

« Je te présente Annie.

_ C'est donc… la compagne de ton ami ?, demanda Marie en désignant Hal. »

Tom prit une inspiration. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Voilà. C'est ça. »

Tom évita de regarder Hal. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle devait être son expression.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un bébé ! Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir par… ? Vraiment, j'espère que ma présence ne dérange pas !... Je comprends que m'inviter ne soit pas ce qu'il a de plus pratique pour vous… Tom, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, au moins ? »

Marie avait posé sa main sur le bras d'Annie. Elle paraissait très gênée. Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ?

« Non, non, bredouilla Annie en riant toujours. Tout va bien. Il nous a juste fallu un peu de temps pour nous organiser, mais c'est un plaisir… un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Annie avait levé un regard désespéré vers Hal. Elle l'appelait à la rescousse.

Il sortit soudain de sa stupeur, et fit quelques pas hésitants pour venir se poster aux côtés d'Annie. Cette dernière sourit, autant qu'elle put. Hal demeurait muet. Il semblait même un peu effrayé. Ses doigts étaient cramponnés au dossier du fauteuil. Drôle de photo de famille. Etait-elle seulement vraisemblable ?

« Voilà, reprit Tom avec une certaine précipitation. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'Annie habite avec nous… C'est pour ça, je ne suis toujours pas habitué. Elle est là depuis, depuis que… »

Tom eut le sentiment qu'Annie secouait légèrement la tête. Marie regardait Eve. Hal fixait Marie. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Nous l'avons adoptée !, lâcha Hal sortant de son mutisme. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous ressemble pas. C'est… une évidence, alors autant le dire tout de suite ! Annie et moi, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant… Ça a été très difficile. Long… Enfin. Nous sommes très heureux maintenant ! »

Annie hocha la tête. Elle approuvait. Tom en fit autant.

« Voilà. Bébé Eve, Annie et Hal, mes amis, reprit-il avec un certain soulagement. Presque ma… famille. »

Tom n'avait pas eu l'intention d'apporter cette précision, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Et il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait, en réalité. Alors pourquoi le cacher ? Marie sourit à nouveau très gentiment.

« Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer tous les trois. »

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de France ? »

Annie continuait d'accaparer Marie depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle était rapidement remontée coucher Eve, et s'était attelée aussitôt à la préparation du repas, sans que personne n'ait rien pu y faire. Tom y voyait plutôt un bon signe. De plus, il savait qu'il manquait certainement une amie à Annie. Entre filles, ce n'est pas la même chose… Et elle devait être très contente, au fond, que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux la voit enfin. Comment se faisait-il que Marie puisse la voir, d'ailleurs ? Ce fait nouveau confortait Tom dans ses suppositions. Peut-être Marie était-elle vraiment un loup-garou d'un nouveau genre… Pendant qu'elle et Annie étaient dans la cuisine, il avait tenté de demander à Hal son avis à ce sujet, mais ce dernier lui avait simplement répondu par un haussement d'épaules signifiant son incompréhension.

« Tom, tu viendrais prendre la salade ?

_ 'Sûr »

Annie évitait de s'adresser à Hal. Sans doute pour ne pas avoir à employer des « chéri » ou des « mon cœur », comme le font habituellement les couples. Hal l'aurait certainement très mal supporté. Et Annie sans doute plus difficilement encore.

« Je viens du sud de la France, en fait, répondit Marie en prenant place à table.

_ D'où exactement ? »

Marie eut une hésitation.

« Euh, pas très loin d'une ville qui s'appelle Arles… Je ne sais pas si tu connais. Plutôt vers le sud-est. »

Annie secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas loin de… Marseille ? »

Un nom vraiment imprononçable. Annie avait fait de son mieux. Tom était épaté. Marie sourit de toutes ses petites dents.

« Oui, voilà. On peut dire ça. Ce n'est pas trop loin. »

Bon. Tout allait bien, malgré le petit imprévu du départ. Tom aurait pu commencer à se détendre si une faim énorme ne lui avait pas tordu l'estomac depuis qu'Annie avait mis la viande à cuire. La pleine lune de fin mai approchant, ses pulsions et ses besoins naturels se faisaient de plus en plus impérieux. Très difficiles à supporter, tant ses sens devenaient plus aiguisés et sensibles. L'habitude n'y faisait rien. De tous, la faim était le pire.

« Tu ne nous rejoins pas, Hal ? »

Le ton d'Annie était un peu tendu. Elle revenait de la cuisine avec la poêle contenant les biftecks fumants.

« Je n'ai… pas très faim. »

Hal se tenait toujours assis dans le canapé, ses mains enveloppant ses genoux. Il paraissait très absorbé. Presque malade. Tom s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé une telle mise en scène, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

« L'appétit vient en mangeant… chéri. »

Hal sursauta. Annie venait de déposer la viande dans l'assiette qui lui était destinée. Tom lui tendit aussitôt la sienne, mais elle fit le tour pour servir Marie.

« Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas très… viande… ma… douce », rétorqua Hal d'une voix étranglée.

Annie s'apprêtait à faire remarquer qu'elle avait pris soin d'en garder un bien saignant, mais Marie intervint :

« Quand je pense que j'étais végétarienne… ! »

Tom, qui avait commencé à attaquer sa part de bon cœur, en lâcha sa fourchette. Son visage n'exprimait pas autre chose qu'une intense stupeur.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée !, s'exclama Annie.

_ Non, non, pas de souci, reprit Marie en plissant les yeux. C'était il y a longtemps… dans une vie antérieure ! J'ai beaucoup hésité… cherché… avant de me mettre d'accord avec moi-même. Je suis passée par certaines extrémités, avant d'arriver à trouver mon équilibre. Mais ça va, maintenant. »

Elle tendit son assiette à Annie. Hal lança un regard dans sa direction.

« Un équilibre ?, questionna-t-il. C'est toujours fragile…

_ Peut-être, acquiesça Marie en empoignant son couteau, mais ça n'en est pas moins stable. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« J'avais aussi eu une période… disons un peu gothique. Oh, c'est assez ridicule ! Mais bon, il faut bien être ado… vous savez, quand on se prend pour… un genre de vampire, en fait, tout ça… qu'on ne veut manger que de la viande rouge, qu'on lit Nietzsche, des poètes et des romans gothiques… qu'on écoute Brahms, Couperin ou Wagner… Qu'on sent… qu'il y a cette puissance, dans la vie. Qu'on voudrait l'absorber, la dévorer, la boire tout entière ! S'en emplir… parce qu'on souffre, on est furieux contre tout, et on aime tellement à la fois, pourtant ! Je suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle, Hal.

_ Ah bon ? »

Hal déglutit, et une sorte de sourire gêné se peignit sur son visage. Tom se dit que son ami n'avait pas du tout l'air de voir à quoi Marie faisait référence. Pas plus que lui-même. Il engloutit une nouvelle bouchée. Si Hal ne voulait pas de son steak, tant mieux, il en ferait son affaire.

« Oui, je me suis cherchée. Comme tout le monde ! Mais le résultat, c'est surtout que ça m'a dégoûtée… Du coup, crac, l'opposé complet : végétarisme, pacifisme, bouddhisme. C'était intéressant aussi… la maîtrise, le détachement, l'abnégation. »

Le ton de Marie n'avait rien de sérieux. Elle semblait plaisanter, plutôt. Se moquer d'elle-même.

Hal ricana. Pourtant, il se leva, et rejoignit la table. Tom dut faire le deuil de sa seconde tranche.

« Eh alors ?, demanda le vampire en croisant ses doigts sous son menton au-dessus de son assiette. Finalement, ça donne quoi ? »

Il regardait Marie avec beaucoup d'attention, à présent. Tom n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était d'humeur ironique, ou bien franchement intéressé par le sujet.

« Ça donne, répondit Marie en finissant de mâcher sa bouchée, que je fais juste ce que je peux. Je lis une bande dessinée ou un manga à l'occasion, voire du Steven Zweig ou du Borges si j'ai le temps, j'écoute Nina Simone, João Gilberto, Led Zeppelin, et surtout… surtout… »

Elle avait levé son couteau comme un doigt devant elle. Elle paraissait très grave tout à coup.

« … je ne regarde plus la télé. Jamais. »

Hal sourit. C'était encore de l'humour, finalement. Pourtant, c'était vrai, Tom avait pu le constater : Marie n'avait pas de télévision chez elle.

« C'est pour ça que Tom a quelque chose de… réellement fascinant, pour moi, reprit-elle presque aussitôt. J'ai repéré ça tout de suite. Mais il m'a fallu un moment pour arriver vraiment à y croire ! Il est tellement loin de toutes ces bêtises, de toutes ces prises de tête… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus… simple. Et de plus reposant. C'est extraordinaire. A croire qu'il est naturellement équilibré, stable, entier. C'est formidable d'être aussi sain ! Sans contradiction. Sans… part d'ombre. Non ? »

Marie s'était attendue à un commentaire immédiat de la part de Hal ou d'Annie. Mais rien n'était venu. Le petit sourire de Hal s'était crispé sur ses lèvres. Annie hochait la tête, lentement, les sourcils levés.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence un peu confus, Marie remarqua :

« Mais… tu ne manges pas, Annie ? »

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche.

« Euh, non. J'ai… j'ai un régime spécial.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ? »

Marie la regardait avec une sorte d'inquiétude sérieuse à présent. Annie se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça avec elle si elle tentait de s'inventer une pseudo maladie.

« Je veux dire… avec le bébé. J'ai un autre rythme. Je suis vraiment décalée. Je mange quand j'ai faim, en fait. Et… j'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

_ Ah ! »

Il y eut un autre silence gêné. Hal commença à découper son steak. Tom sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Marie. Tu lis tout le temps. Il y a plein de livres chez toi ! »

Marie sourit.

« Allons, je suis sûr, reprit Hal en reposant le morceau piqué au bout de sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette et en retrouvant cette drôle d'expression amusée qu'il avait eue un instant plus tôt, que tu ne nous dis effectivement pas tout. Tu dois bien lire un… Jane Austen, de temps en temps, non ? »

Le sourire de Marie s'élargit. Y avait-il une sorte de provocation là-dedans ? Tom ne saisissait pas.

« Oh ça non !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Ah bon ?, s'étonna Hal. Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Je l'ai déjà fait ! Il y a un bout de temps.

_ Quoi ? Tout ? »

Marie hocha la tête et fit une petite grimace.

« Mais je dois avouer que… j'ai aussi croisé Scott Fitzgerald, depuis. »

Hal secoua légèrement la tête, et soupira.

« Ça... »

Il paraissait nostalgique.

« Et donc, que lis-tu, en ce moment ?

_ Eh bien, justement… _Tendre est la Nuit_.

_ Oh. Je vois… Mais c'est étrange : pas de littérature française dans tout ça ? Personne qui ne trouve grâce à tes yeux, parmi tes compatriotes ? »

Marie posa également ses couverts. Elle avait l'air de prendre les choses plus à cœur, soudain.

« J'aime… le théâtre, des années 30 surtout, et les poètes.

_ Tu vois, Hal. Je t'avais dit, les poètes ! Voilà !, renchérit Tom.

_ Effectivement. Quels poètes, au juste ?

_ Mmhhh…, Mallarmé, Rimbaud, Baudelaire… Verl… Mais ça ne doit pas vous dire grand-chose ! C'est quand même très… spécial, non ? », s'inquiéta Marie.

Et elle semblait vraiment désolée d'avoir montré tant de passion, tout à coup.

Hal prit une inspiration. Il éloigna le poing replié contre sa bouche et leva le regard vers le plafond, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Annie était sur le point de proposer de faire réchauffer la viande quand Hal articula des mots étranges :

« _Sois sage, ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille,_

_Tu réclamais le Soir ; il descend ; le voici :_

_Une atmosphère obscure enveloppe la ville,_

_Aux uns portant la paix, aux autres le souci… _»

Tom lança un regard à Marie. D'abord éberluée, elle s'enthousiasma bientôt :

« In-cro-ya-ble ! C'est mon préféré ! Et _tu parles français _?

_ _Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus eu l'occasion, _répondit Hal dans sa langue.

_ _Merveilleux_ ! Je me sens vraiment moins seule, tout à coup ! »

Marie riait de bon cœur.

« C'est que… j'aime bien la poésie française, aussi, expliqua Hal comme s'il confessait une faute.

_ Ah bon ? Si j'avais pu me douter… ! Mais… à quel point ? Connais-tu… Charles Cros ?

_ _Dans la course effarée et sans but de ma vie_

_Dédaigneux des chemins déjà frayés, trop longs,_

_J'ai franchi d'âpres monts, d'insidieux vallons._

_Ma trace avant longtemps n'y sera pas suivie. _»

La bouche de Marie s'ouvrit. Puis elle salua d'un signe du menton.

_ Bravo ! Beaucoup plus difficile : Maurice Rollinat ? »

Hal secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… _Le silence est l'âme des choses_, c'est lui ?

_ Je n'en reviens pas ! »

Les mains de Marie étaient prêtes à applaudir. Malgré son air gêné, Annie remarqua qu'Hal paraissait assez fier de lui.

« Mais Tom, s'écria Marie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton ami parlait français et aimait à ce point la littérature ! C'est tellement… surprenant ! »

Tom haussa les épaules, l'air défait. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il venait de le découvrir.

« Effectivement, intervint Annie. Hal est quelqu'un de très surprenant ! On ne sait jamais ce dont il est capable, au fond ! Et puis, Tom ne peut pas t'avoir tout dit à notre sujet en quelques jours, voyons…

_ C'est vrai. »

Marie souriait. Hal également. Il ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour poursuivre, mais Annie s'écria, un peu trop fort :

« DU VIN ! »

Marie, Hal et Tom la dévisagèrent de concert.

« Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que vous voulez du vin ? J'ai complètement oublié d'en proposer ! Et donnez-moi vos assiettes, tous les deux. C'est très joli, tous ces poèmes, mais vous avez laissé refroidir le repas. Je vais le faire réchauffer rapidement.

_ Oh, je suis désolée ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, voulut protester Marie.

_ Si si, j'insiste. Et toi… _mon cœur_, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Hal sur un ton cinglant qui contrastait affreusement avec l'immense sourire qu'elle affichait, peux-tu venir avec moi dans la cuisine, m'aider à ouvrir la bouteille ?

_ Mais…

_ Maintenant. Tout de suite. »

Et son ton, tout comme son air, indiquaient assez qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative possible.

« Enfin, Hal ! A quoi joues-tu ? »

Il venait de recevoir contre la poitrine une bouteille de vin rouge qui faillit bien lui échapper des mains tant Annie la lui avait transmise avec rage. C'était un peu comme si elle avait plutôt eu l'intention de la lui envoyer à la figure.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de…

_ De la poésie ? De la poésie française ! Non, vraiment ? »

Elle sifflait entre ses dents afin de ne pas être entendue depuis le séjour.

« Quel est le problème ? Je fais juste la conversation ! J'essaie de me rendre… agréable. Après l'abominable portrait que Tom lui avait fait de moi, ça me semble tout à fait nécessaire !

_ Et tu comptes aussi devenir son meilleur ami vampire avant la fin de la soirée ?

_ Quoi ? »

Hal saisit au vol le tire-bouchon qu'Annie venait de lui lancer. Clairement à la tête, cette fois-ci.

« Je te signale, articula-t-il en sourdine, qu'elle a déjà un très bon ami loup-garou… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais des… préférences. »

Annie glissa les deux restes de steak dans la poêle et alluma le gaz.

« Ouh ! Je ne fais pas des… _préférences_ ! Mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas, vraiment, qu'un seul problème suffit ? »

Hal fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Annie racontait.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas quel est ton problème, maintenant. Tu te faisais du souci pour Tom -et même pour Marie !-, avant même de l'avoir vue, parce que tu imaginais ou craignais toutes sortes de choses… finalement, tu dois bien reconnaître qu'elle est tout à fait… bien ! Et tout particulièrement avec toi ! Elle peut te voir ! C'est réellement intrigant, d'autant plus que je ne sens rien de particulier la concernant… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit un loup. Et toi ? »

Malgré son énervement, Annie secoua la tête : elle non plus n'avait rien décelé de spécial.

« Mais, poursuivit aussitôt Hal, est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi tout simplement formidable ? Avoue ! Vous pourriez devenir amies… C'est ça qui t'énerve ? »

Annie leva les yeux au ciel et retourna les morceaux de viande.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à quelqu'un d'aussi… agréable. Elle n'a pas l'air aussi âgée que ce que j'avais imaginé, et elle est sûrement beaucoup plus intelligente que ce… »

Annie coupa le gaz, lança un regard furieux à Hal, et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Pas si âgée ? Voyons ! Et nous, de quoi avons-nous l'air au juste ? »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Non, mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle est faite pour Tom ? Honnêtement, Hal ! Tu ne la trouves pas un peu trop… _compliquée_ pour lui ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je la trouve très sincère et spontanée. D'une certaine manière, il me semble qu'elle lui ressemble. Mais peut-être que ça ne durera pas bien longtemps, en effet. Tu devrais donc plutôt t'en réjouir… »

Annie ouvrit une bouche immense, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En revanche, Hal reçut un coup de torchon sur l'épaule.

« Enfin, moi, tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que je l'aime bien !, acheva-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu… »

Annie avait levé un index et le pointait en direction de Hal.

« Voilà, voilà ! C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Tu l'aimes bien ! Hal… franchement ! »

Annie le regardait avec consternation.

« Toi ! Toi ? Tu te rends compte ?

_ Quoi, moi moi ? »

Hal serrait contre lui la bouteille de vin débouchée.

« Oh, Hal !… »

Annie avait l'air désespérée à présent.

« En tout cas, Tom ne risque pas de la tuer à tout moment, lui. »

Hal parut choqué.

« Mais… moi non plus ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de… voyons !

_ Alors, arrête de la… Arrête, tout court. Ce que je veux juste dire, c'est que tu en fais un peu trop, à mon avis. »

Le visage de Hal se ferma d'un coup. Il était réellement vexé à présent. Mais Annie n'avait aucune intention de faire machine arrière.

« Vraiment ?, souffla Hal. J'en fais _trop_ ? Oh, pour une fois qu'il y a ici quelqu'un avec qui il est possible d'avoir une conversation un tant soit peu… »

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Un petit grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Un tant soit peu _différente_ », se força-t-il à préciser.

Annie le regardait avec insistance. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire et, même si elle ne pouvait apprécier la remarque, elle savait que, d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. Elle entreprit de lui dire un mot dans ce sens, mais Hal la coupa aussitôt.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Inutile d'insister. Je vais essayer de… moins parler. »

Sur quoi il lui tourna le dos, et regagna le séjour.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

« Mais oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup tes amis ! », assura Marie.

Tom eut un petit sourire hésitant.

« Tu ne trouves pas… qu'ils sont un peu bizarres ? Non ?

_ Pas du tout. Qui ne l'est pas un peu quelque part, de toute façon ? Non, non… je t'assure ! Je me sens bien avec eux. Et c'est vraiment une très agréable soirée. »

Marie tapota l'avant-bras de Tom. Il se sentit rassuré.

« Mais…, reprit-elle.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Tu aurais dû me dire qu'ils avaient un bébé ! Ce n'est pas rien, tout de même ! »

Tom fit la moue. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, Hal revint, suivi de près par Annie.

« Allez, et maintenant, _bon appétit_ tout le monde !, s'exclama cette dernière avec une énergie un peu déplacée.

_ Bon appétit ! », répéta Marie en tendant son verre à Hal avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Les biftecks, la salade, et le dessert achevés, il ne restait plus une goutte au fond de la bouteille.

Annie proposa alors de faire du thé. Marie voulut l'aider à débarrasser.

« Non non, tu n'y penses pas ! Tu es notre invitée très spéciale, ce soir, protesta Annie avec vigueur. Tu restes assise, et tu profites du moment ! »

Marie fit mine de se résigner, et Tom se leva pour rapporter les assiettes dans la cuisine.

Bizarrement, Hal n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur repas. Il était même devenu très sombre, peu à peu, et terminait à présent de siroter son 3e verre de vin sans plus regarder personne.

« Hé, ça va, toi ? »

Marie s'inquiétait du long mutisme de Hal.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais après quelques secondes, il finit par lever ses yeux sur elle. Elle souriait sympathiquement.

« Tu as fui vers _le Paradis de tes rêves _?

_ Le paradis ?... Pas exactement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je veux dire que… le vin me rend toujours un peu mélancolique. C'est tout. Rien de bien grave.

_ Mmhhh… je vois.

_ J'en doute.

_ Oh. »

Hal se sentit soudain stupide. Marie ne méritait pas qu'il se montre désagréable avec elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Tom revint avec trois tasses.

« Thé ? »

Hal vida d'un trait la fin de son verre, s'empara d'une tasse, et alla s'enfoncer un peu plus loin, dans un fauteuil.

« Tu vas bien, Hal ? »

C'était au tour de Tom maintenant. Hal prit une profonde inspiration. Annie était toujours dans la cuisine. Peut-être pouvait-il s'autoriser à parler un peu à présent ?

« Tu ne nous a pas dit, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, ce que tu as au juste contre la télévision, Marie. »

La jeune femme eut l'air étonné, soudain, mais répondit aussitôt en haussant les épaules :

« Rien de trop particulier, en fait. Ce n'est juste pas très pratique quand on déménage. C'est lourd, volumineux, fragile… »

Hal se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Annie était de retour parmi eux.

« Tom nous a dit que tu avais eu l'occasion de bouger pas mal…, intervint-elle. C'est quand même inhabituel de se déplacer dans ce sens ! Je veux dire : de laisser le soleil du sud de la France pour venir ici. D'habitude, on fait plutôt l'inverse ! Tu… tu ne regrettes pas ? »

Marie fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Un moment, elle considéra Annie avec une sorte de gravité qui effaça son sourire et la poussa à bredouiller bientôt :

« Enfin, je… je ne veux pas être indiscrète… bien sûr. »

Marie tourna son visage vers Tom, elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Tom vous a peut-être dit… J'ai perdu mes parents. Il y a quelques années. Et je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai encore du mal… avec tous mes souvenirs… Alors continuer à vivre là-bas, ce n'était pas une solution. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir du pays. »

Annie se mordit les joues.

« Bien sûr. Je suis désolée. »

Et elle le pensait vraiment. L'expression de Marie était profondément touchante. Cependant, quelque chose la poussa à tenter encore :

« C'était malheureusement un accident, je suppose ? »

Marie leva sur elle un regard à la fois surpris et peiné. Elle prit une inspiration.

« Oui. Un accident de voiture. Sur une autoroute. Une histoire idiote. Il pleuvait très fort. Mon père a perdu le contrôle du véhicule, à ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Il roulait trop vite, sans doute… »

Annie vient s'asseoir près de Marie. Elle compatissait.

« Enfin, bref. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Et ils n'ont blessé personne… »

Quelque chosen dans le regard d'Annie, disait qu'elle comprenait.

« Tu n'étais pas avec eux, alors… ? »

Marie eut un petit moment d'incompréhension.

« Non, mais… c'est vrai que j'aurais dû ! Il s'en est fallu de pas grand-chose. Je devais faire le trajet avec eux, mais au dernier moment… »

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

« Ah… ça ? », fit-elle en passant ses doigts sur la grande cicatrice qui barrait sa tempe gauche, du front jusqu'à son oreille.

Annie lança un rapide coup d'œil à Tom. Il était à l'écoute. A la fois ému et intrigué.

« Non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir, expliqua Marie. J'ai eu un… accident. Quand j'étais encore toute jeune. J'ai bien failli mourir. »

Le fantôme hocha la tête.

« En fait, précisa Marie avec un petit rire amer, je suis _vraiment_ morte à ce qu'on m'a dit. Pendant quelques minutes. Mais… contre toute attente, je suis revenue ! C'est étrange. C'est comme si la mort n'avait pas voulu de moi à ce moment-là… »

Annie s'était couvert la bouche d'une main.

« Ou…, enchaîna Marie, que je lui avait échappé, je ne sais pas comment… Enfin si ! Une chose est certaine : j'ai eu de très bons médecins. Parmi eux, il y avait mon père… »

Marie sourit en secouant la tête.

« En tout cas, depuis, on dirait bien qu'elle m'évite soigneusement. Comme si elle boudait, presque… Et pourtant, il faut reconnaître que j'ai toujours été un véritable aimant à dangers ! »

Tom leva les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Marie soupira.

« Que je dois avoir la poisse. Ou quelque chose comme ça ! Un genre de malédiction… J'attire les ennuis. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y prends, mais ils me collent vraiment à la peau. J'ai toujours eu tendance à me mettre dans des situations… très problématiques. Et je n'ai jamais été capable de fréquenter les bonnes personnes non plus. Habituellement, dès qu'il y a un paumé ou un psychopathe dans les parages… c'est pour moi. J'attire les gens bizarres. »

Annie ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Marie reprit aussitôt :

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis vraiment contente -et même soulagée !- d'avoir rencontré Tom, ici. Ça me change. Vraiment ! Quelqu'un d'aussi fort et droit, de naturellement bienveillant… sans rien de tordu, absolument… c'est extrêmement rare. Et pour moi, un vrai miracle ! J'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis, avec le temps… »

Elle souriait, à présent. Elle avait recommencé à plaisanter. Tom voulut sourire, car Marie venait tout de même de dire des choses très sympathiques à son sujet (peut-être le vin l'y avait-il aidée un peu aussi), mais il sentait aussi qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison de se réjouir. Marie posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Annie.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait, de passer cette soirée avec des gens comme vous ! Des gens juste… normaux. Enfin ! Avec une maison et un bébé, et les problèmes normaux qui vont avec. Des soucis simples, et sains, de couches à changer, de repas à préparer, de courses à faire, de promenades le dimanche… C'est formidable. Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »

Marie s'enthousiasmait. Elle se retourna pour chercher Hal du regard, également. Elle avait l'air de vraiment vouloir leur faire comprendre combien elle appréciait le moment qu'elle passait en leur compagnie. De sa paume, Annie tapota gentiment la main posée sur son bras.

« Oui. C'est vrai. Merci… Je… j'imagine que c'est tout ce que tu souhaiterais aussi, dans la vie ? Dans la tienne, je veux dire. »

Marie vint croiser les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, moi… ! Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne pense pas. Vraiment, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être faite pour ça. Comme si ce n'était pas dans ma nature. Les enfants… c'est une immense responsabilité. Et une famille, c'est… »

Elle s'interrompit. Annie ne savait plus que faire ou que dire. Elle regrettait d'avoir cherché à en savoir davantage à son sujet. Elle n'osait plus regarder Tom, de peur de lire sur son visage une terrible déception. Alors, elle lança un regard embarrassé en direction de Hal, et fut surprise de rencontrer immédiatement ses pupilles brunes.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur… ou de pire », commenta le vampire à demi-voix.

Seuls les sourcils noirs de Marie se soulevèrent. Elle fixait un point devant elle, mais ne regardait rien.

« Effectivement. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de meilleur. »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Faut pas dire ça, voyons ! »

Marie se mordit les lèvres. Elle soupira avec lassitude.

« Avec le temps, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je dois ressembler un peu trop à ma mère, au fond... Beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais jamais voulu croire ou pu souhaiter, en tout cas. Et je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose pour des enfants. »

Il y eut un long silence, au bout duquel Marie prit une inspiration, se força à sourire, et fit un geste comme pour signifier que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucune importance et qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber le sujet.

« Désolée », ajouta-t-elle avec un air contrit.

Mais Tom continuait de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as eu… une mauvaise maman ? »

Marie fit la moue.

« _Mauvaise_… non. Disons juste… un peu particulière. Très spéciale, en fait. »

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Tom, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

« Je n'ai jamais trop bien su si elle avait simplement un caractère très original ou bien si elle n'était pas un peu folle, quelque part… Elle avait des moments… assez délirants. Difficiles pour nous. Heureusement, mon père était très intelligent, patient… j'avais même l'impression qu'il la comprenait, parfois. Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement ! »

La curiosité d'Annie était à nouveau piquée.

« Ton père… était médecin, c'est ça ? »

Marie acquiesça.

« Oui, chirurgien. Un excellent chirurgien. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Mes parents n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble, précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire. Ils étaient tellement différents ! C'est même incroyable qu'ils se soient intéressés l'un à l'autre !

_ Parfois, les opposés s'attirent, remarqua Annie avec une soudaine lueur de romantisme dans la pupille.

_ Oh, il ne s'agissait pas d'opposition de caractères mais… de mode de vie, surtout. Ma mère était issue d'un milieu très particulier, je dois dire. Elle était… d'origine gitane !, s'exclama Marie avec une expression affligée. Une vraie gypsy, comme on dit ici. Ses parents avaient vécu sur les routes, depuis des générations, depuis toujours. En caravane et, avant ça, en roulotte ! Par monts et par vaux, tout le temps. Mon père, lui, venait d'une vieille famille bourgeoise provençale… Non mais vous imaginez le choc des cultures ! »

Tom eut un petit mouvement de tête. Non, il ne voyait pas vraiment.

« Sans compter la réputation… Enfin bref. Ma mère s'est retrouvée à hôpital, un jour, pour une grave fracture. Elle a vu mon père. Il faisait son internat, et s'est occupé de l'opération. Elle n'est plus jamais repartie. »

Marie souriait, mais elle semblait également éberluée.

« Le coup de foudre, affirma Annie en hochant la tête doctement comme un professionnel face à un symptôme caractéristique.

_ C'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprends pas !, s'exclame Marie. C'est… au-delà de ce que ma conception pragmatique de l'existence peut admettre. Honnêtement, je suis très sceptique face à ce genre de pulsion extravagante… néanmoins, venant de ma mère, cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant. »

Annie souriait avec sympathie.

« La suite est carrément rocambolesque. Ma mère n'avait que 17 ans... Quand elle a finalement quitté l'hôpital, sa famille a repris la route, mais au bout de quelques jours, elle a fugué ! Elle est retournée, à pied, voir mon père. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, au juste, si elle l'a harcelé, si elle l'a ensorcelé, ou quoi, mais en tout cas, il l'a gardée. Dire qu'alors, elle ne parlait même presque pas sa langue !... Je n'ai jamais compris. »

Annie soupira.

« Moi, je trouve ça beau ! Peut-être ta maman avait-elle envie d'une vie différente de celle qu'elle avait toujours vécue aussi ? »

Marie approuva.

« C'est probable, car elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille ou de ce qu'elle avait fait avant… Mais quand j'étais toute petite, j'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Qu'elle tournait comme un animal en cage. Comme si on lui avait pris sa liberté. D'ailleurs, plus tard, elle a commencé à partir, de temps en temps. Elle disparaissait, et revenait quelques jours après. Parfois quelques semaines. Mon père ne disait rien. Comme s'il respectait… ce qu'elle avait dans le sang. Le pauvre ! »

Marie posa son menton sur son poing.

« Et avec ça… c'était quelqu'un de très dur, et un véritable tyran affectif. Elle était très possessive avec moi. Particulièrement après mon… accident. Adolescente, je me suis persuadée qu'elle aurait bien mieux fait de s'abstenir : on ne donne pas la vie pour l'étouffer ensuite. »

Le ton de Marie s'était fait plus dur.

« Toutes les mères sont pareilles, murmura Annie.

_ Pas à ce point.

_ Je comprends… »

Comme s'il cherchait à riposter, Tom intervint soudain :

« En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que tu es comme elle. Moi, je trouve que tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout ! »

Marie lui sourit d'un air attendri.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si évident, mais… c'est bien là, quelque part. Dans ce qu'il y a de plus profond, justement. Déjà, je ne tiens pas en place, tu sais. Ensuite… ensuite… »

Tom eut un signe du menton qui l'engageait à continuer.

« Ensuite, je pense qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à mon "don", comme tu dis, pour le tir à l'arc. Elle était assez douée, dans son genre. Pas avec les flèches, comme moi, mais… avec les piques ! Je veux dire : elle avait un chic extraordinaire pour dire toujours ce qu'on ne voulait pas entendre, au moment où l'on était le plus vulnérable. Elle savait manier les mots -même si elle ne les avait appris que tardivement !-, et visait toujours juste. Trop.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil !

_ Eh bien, je dirais que si. C'est un peu de la même nature, au fond. Vouloir. Cibler. Atteindre. Et ça fait autant de dégâts. »

Tom secouait la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu.

« Des mots, ce n'est quand même pas aussi important ou dangereux… »

Annie le regardait silencieusement, les yeux plissés. Marie haussa les épaules.

« Mauvais ou non, finalement, je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, en définitive.

_ Comment ça ?, interrogea Annie.

_ Si je n'étais pas avec mes parents, quand ils ont eu leur accident, c'est, d'une certaine manière, _grâce_ à cette fâcheuse tendance qu'avait ma mère. Nous nous étions disputées, quelques heures plus tôt, et elle m'avait profondément blessée… au point que j'avais quitté la maison, refusant de les accompagner », acheva Marie.

Annie vint poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! Ça a dû être encore plus dur à supporter. Tu as certainement… culpabilisé ensuite.

_ Oui, répondit Marie en baissant le regard. Mais… que mon père conduisait trop vite, ça, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Il conduisait toujours trop vite. Et mon absence n'y a rien changé. Je suis même persuadée qu'il devait faire plus attention que d'habitude. A cause de la pluie. »

Annie et Tom demeurèrent silencieux. Qu'auraient-ils pu répondre ?

« La vie… est tellement étrange ! C'est comme ça », marmonna tout à coup Hal.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, à l'écart, il avait parlé comme pour lui-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent. Une main posée à plat sur ses yeux, il paraissait extrêmement absorbé.

Quand sa main eut fini de glisser vers le bas de son visage et qu'il fut sorti de sa méditation, il s'aperçut qu'on le regardait avec insistance et sursauta.

Il plissa les paupières, grimaçant presque. Son regard rencontra celui de Marie et se glaça aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ta mère faisait quand elle disparaissait de chez vous ? Où elle allait ? »

La langue de Tom claqua dans sa bouche.

« Hal ! »

Mais celui-ci paraissait ne pas entendre.

Marie écarquilla les yeux.

« Non. Aucune idée. Quelques questions. Jamais aucune réponse. J'ai fini par faire comme si je ne n'y prêtais plus attention. Je suppose qu'il y a des non-dits et des secrets dans toutes les familles. Il y a certainement des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir aussi. Et puis, ma mère n'était pas du genre à s'épancher… »

Hal appuya son poing contre sa bouche, les sourcils toujours froncés. Puis il glissa vers l'avant du fauteuil. Ses mains vinrent entourer ses genoux, un de ses index se mit à tambouriner contre sa rotule.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle partait à des dates particulières, je veux dire : régulièrement, ou bien est-ce que ça pouvait être n'importe quand ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose à ce niveau-là ? »

La bouche de Marie s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, Tom se leva. Il s'avança vers Hal.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?, demanda Marie. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

_ Réponds ! », insista Hal

Son ton soudainement empressé et presque autoritaire stupéfia tout le monde.

« Hé, doucement… », lui glissa Tom en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Le visage crispé, le vampire reformula, en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Réponds…-moi… s'il te plaît. »

Marie fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça mais… en y réfléchissant… non, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait eu aucun systématisme dans ses "escapades". Une part de moi a toujours craint qu'il ne s'agisse en fait de tentatives d'abandon… toujours réprimées finalement. Ça pouvait lui prendre n'importe quand, en fait. Il lui est arrivé de nous quitter plusieurs fois en un mois. D'autres fois, il se passait presque la moitié d'une année sans qu'elle s'en aille. »

Hal soupira rageusement, comme s'il était profondément dépité.

« Alors ce n'était pas ça », maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en serrant un de ses poings sur sa cuisse.

Son agitation augmenta. Tom pouvait la sentir très nettement à présent.

« Tu… saurais… me dire… son nom… de jeune fille ?, bafouilla-t-il encore d'une voix de plus en plus étranglée.

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais peut-être… connaître quelqu'un de ma famille ? », s'exclama Marie sur un ton qui glissa de la méfiance à la stupeur.

Hal ferma les yeux, déglutit. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent.

« Peut-être… ou pas. Je demande, comme ça… à tout hasard. »

Marie hocha la tête.

« Mais tu sais, un nom, chez les gitans, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Et puis… ils sont tous un peu cousins, d'abord.

_ C'est vrai. »

Hal posa à nouveau une main sur ses yeux. Il se massa le front, juste au-dessus des sourcils. Marie prit ce geste pour de l'impatience. Elle répondit donc :

« Ma mère… avant d'épouser mon père, s'appelait Sintis. Florea Sintis. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais de sa famille, en fait… Ah, non, aussi : son père s'appelait Dinu. C'est un surnom pour Constantin, à ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Hal prit soudain appui sur ses jambes et se renfonça à nouveau profondément dans son fauteuil. Appuyant sa tête au dossier, il regardait le plafond.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus », ajouta Marie.

Hal fit un signe de la main.

« Effectivement, ça ne m'avance à rien, souffla-t-il. Je… je ne les connais pas. »

Tom se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'observa durant quelques secondes.

« Hal, tu... transpires ?

_ Ah bon ?

_ Tu te sens bien ? Il ne fait pas chaud, pourtant. Est-ce que tu aurais… de la fièvre ? »

Hal se passa une main sur le front. Effectivement, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelques gouttelettes à la racine de ses cheveux. Mais il n'avait pas chaud, non. Il avait plutôt froid au contraire. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, tout son corps tendu comme s'il était frigorifié. Il prit alors soudain conscience de ce qui paralysait depuis un moment le creux de son estomac, ses nerfs et son esprit. La terreur. Il était terrorisé.

« Non, je ne me sens pas très bien, en effet, répondit-il en somnambule à la question de Tom.

_ Tu n'as pas tant bu que ça !, intervint Marie en désignant son verre sur la table. Moins que moi, en tout cas, et il n'y aucune raison pour que…

_ Non, ce n'est pas le vin. Je dois juste… couver quelque chose. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à être malade, en fait. »

Annie se leva comme un ressort.

« Malade ? »

Hal bondit sur ses pieds tout aussi prestement.

« Oui. Oui. Excusez-moi. Je dois… je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne suis pas… Je vous prie de me pardonner. »

Trois enjambées plus tard, et avant que quiconque ait pu s'inquiéter davantage de son état, il avait quitté la pièce.


End file.
